


黑猫与项圈

by alastina



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Established Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, Established Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Endings, 泷翼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 112,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 小野猫和他的相方的故事。结局1是跨年控消息出来之前写的（开放性结局，已完成）；结局2是消息出来之后到跨年控之间的时候写的（HE，已完成）；结局3是跨年控之后写的（6月重修后已完成）。想起来的时候大概还会来修修错别字，稍微润色一下文字什么的，内容是不会再变更的了。PS：因为屡次删掉章节重修导致留言被清除掉实在抱歉！但由于评论有设定邮箱提醒，所以大家的留言都保存在邮箱里了！哪怕有一天我动了删掉这篇文的心，大家的留言也都会被好好的珍藏起来的，谢谢！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.虽然用了现实的时间轴，但是并没有仔细考据，错误和误算都算我的。  
> 2.所有的梗都是个人解读和剧情需要，与实际人物无关。所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。

“秀君，我们分手吧？”

说出这句话的翼正躺在他的身下毫无半分矜持地大张着双腿，一对猫眼慵懒地眯起来，还沾着润滑剂和体液的手指摸上了他的脸。

“非得是现在吗？”Takki无奈地拍开对方的手。

这些年来Takki已经听过对方带着各种心情用各种语气在各种情景下对他说这句话了。

悲伤的，平淡的，戏谑的，愤怒的，绝望的，哀求的……

又或者是像现在这样，直截了当地在他的情绪上煽风点火。

“那一小时之后？明天？”

Takki的手指不知不觉地攥紧了。或许真的是同样的话听了太多次，要说没有一点点的厌烦和恼火是不可能的。他双手抓着对方的屁股用力向自己的方向猛地一压，那饱满结实的臀肉立刻紧密地拍在他的耻骨上，Takki的性器也顺势插得更深了。

翼短促地尖叫了一声，却像是被搔到痒处似的发出一连串带着气音的笑声，不停地扭着腰肢想要逃开。

“生气了？”乌黑的大眼睛故作无辜地转动着，翼放肆地迎上Takki的视线，然后伸出舌头，慢慢把自己的整根中指含进嘴里。

又是从哪儿学来的鬼东西……

Takki感觉自己的头又开始疼了。

***

 

Takki不可思议地回想起17、8岁的翼如同受伤的野猫一样在他面前戒备而带着刺的模样。

那个人一直说自己讨厌猫，恐怕是因为同类相斥吧。

16岁那年，在那次连原因都被淡忘了的无聊争吵之后，他血气上涌把翼压倒在休息室的沙发上，强吻了对方。

彼时翼纤细的手腕在他手里简直像是一捏就断似的。

那可不是什么能够一笑而过的“亲亲之后和好”的戏码，他清楚地记得翼推开他之后不停地用手背蹭着嘴唇，哭得像是失贞了的少女，一双泛红的眼睛只是羞愤又怨恨地瞪着他。

后来翼将近三年没有跟他说过话，那可能是Takki人生里最孤独而漫长的三年了。

但是确切地说，到了后来Takki也并没有正面向翼表白过。

不论是那个让他们陷入冷战的吻，还是很久以后他打给翼的那通建议一起在Jr演唱会上合唱的电话，都算不上是告白。

或者说，是翼没有给过他一个告白的时机，每次气氛正好的时候，对方就会突然像受惊的猫一样逃开。

也许他只是利用了翼第一次美尼尔氏综合症发作的那段心灵最脆弱的时期也说不定。

他记起那次演唱会结束之后，在后台虚弱地扑倒在他怀里的翼，那个人汗水淋漓的脸颊和苍白发青的嘴唇令人心疼得快要窒息。

Takki用力地搂住翼的肩膀，把对方的痛苦的表情挡在自己的臂弯里，那一刻他感觉自己仿佛是公主身边闪闪发光的骑士，而他之所以站在这里，全是为了保护翼。

 

“翼也有solo出道的选择的，”Takki在电话里说道，“但如果和我一起出道的话，翼就是我的了，以后再说什么解散或者不干之类的，我是不会允许的。”

‘怎么这样……’翼为难的声音从那端传了过来，‘我不是为了那种事情才决定和你组合的……’

在那之后沉默持续了三分钟？五分钟？还是十分钟？寂静着实让人难熬，不过就算这样他们也谁都没有挂断电话。

Takki也不知道19岁时的自己是从哪里来的自信和勇气，但似乎只要遇到和翼有关的事情，他就可以拥有无限的耐心。

也不记得他们无言地经过了多长时间，他终于听到对方轻声说了一句话。

‘……我知道了。’

这是翼最后给他的，不算回答的回答。

 

***

他们的初夜是出道巡演结束的那天晚上。

兴奋的Jr们情绪高昂地闹腾到后半夜，大家久久都不愿离开Takki的酒店房间。Takki被Jr们众星捧月般地包围着，目光却始终跟随着窝在沙发上望着大家傻笑的翼。

那是演唱会后精疲力竭、完全进入off状态的翼和兴致昂扬到情绪濒临失控的Takki。

迫切地想和对方独处的渴望让Takki整个晚上都处在极度的焦躁之中。

可是翼明知道自己被注视着，却怎么也不肯回应他的眼神。

不知道大家连唱带跳地折腾了多久，终于等到了各自回房间的时候，翼从沙发上爬起来，赤着脚低头在地毯上找自己的鞋子，就是不看Takki的眼睛。

“我也回去了，大家都辛苦啦。”翼若无其事地和大家告别，跟着其他Jr走向门口，这下Takki再也忍不住，一把拉住了对方的手腕。

于是他才发现翼的手在抖，他惊讶地抬头去看对方的时候，少年却只肯给他一个被头发挡住的侧脸。

最后一个走出房间的Jr识趣地把门关上了，Takki想那应该是斗真吧。

貌似在Jr之中他们两个人早已经被默认绑定了，尽管当事人双方都还没有一个清楚的决断。

不过Takki着实地十分享受这种误会——

他就是要所有人都明白翼是专属于他的东西。

“你知道我刚刚是怀着什么心情听你唱刚君写给你的那首歌的吗？”Takki哑着嗓子掐住翼的下巴。

翼全身僵硬，呼吸也变得急促起来，连脸都白了。

对方意料之外的反应令他一怔。

“我又不是在强迫你，”Takki讪讪地松开了手，“假如今晚过后我们又变成两年半才说一句话的状态我可受不了。”

这下两个人都有点尴尬，翼的被动让Takki觉得自尊心受到了些许挫折。

“算了。”Takki赌气地转过身。

“但是你想要我吧？”翼突然毫无征兆地抓住他，仿佛在急切地确认什么一般，“你想抱我，对吧？”

没想到对方会一下子这么直白，Takki一时间也有点适应不良，他困惑地回过头，飞快地眨着眼。

“还用问吗？那是当然的吧！”

翼纠结着咬住了下唇。

“我……不清楚和男人要怎么做……”

红着脸拼命地试图表达着的翼可爱得让人想要立刻拆吃入腹。Takki努力地吞咽了一下试图控制住自己，对翼的欲望太过强烈几乎已经令他感到了晕眩。

“没关系，我也是第一次，”他扶着翼的肩膀，保证一般地吻上去，“我会很温柔的。”

时隔四年的亲吻。

翼的嘴唇还是同记忆中一样，那么苦涩又那么甜蜜。

成年之后第一次做爱的对象是翼，光是这点Takki就能炫耀一辈子。

 

他把翼推倒在酒店的大床上，纯白的床单衬着翼漂亮的小麦色皮肤，还有奢华的细腰和修长的腿。那个时候的翼瘦得肋骨都一根根地突出来，一双猫一样的眸子在巴掌大的小脸儿上显得更醒目了，黑漆漆的像是要把人的魂儿吞下去。

被他爱抚和开拓的时候，翼含着眼泪露出未经人事的女孩子一般羞耻又可怜的表情，视线无助地四处漂移。

但是被进入之后翼又死死地攀着他的脖子，缠在他腰上的那双腿几乎能要了他的命。

翼呻吟的声音都是那么低沉而动听，偶尔被插得狠了，就咬着嘴唇发出抽泣般的喘息。

翼唱《俘虏》的时候，又是在想着谁呢？

Takki搞不懂翼，那时的翼对他而言是个令人欲罢不能的谜。

虽然比预想中迟了一点，翼到底也成为了他的人。

***

 

“……我和那孩子分手了。”

在参加某个音乐节目之前的准备时间里，翼忽然在只有两个人的休息室里开口。

“啊，你是指女朋友吗？”

Takki心不在焉地拨弄着手里的吉他，说起来他都忘了翼其实是有女朋友的事情了。

大概是他从来没把这件事放在心上吧，反正就算不管的话这不是也分手了吗？

除了翼总心心念念着的大前辈刚君和森田君之外，恐怕还没有谁有资格被他当成情敌。

至于在他们冷战期间和翼走得很近的樱井，现在对他们的关系也构不成任何威胁了。

“女人和男人，翼更喜欢哪一边？”

翼的脸上露出茫然的神情。

“不知道……因为男人的话，我只和泷泽你在一起过啊。”

Takki立马心情大好地放下了吉他，他笑嘻嘻地拍了拍自己的大腿：“过来，翼。”

翼瘪了瘪嘴，站在原地抱起手臂瞪着他。

“过来嘛。”

翼好半天才磨磨蹭蹭地走过来，在跨坐到Takki的大腿上之前，对方不安地瞄了一眼休息室的门。

那双无处安放的长得过分的腿几经周折，最后还是局促地夹住了Takki的腰。

Takki抓着翼的大腿把对方又拉近了一点，两个人腹股沟的部位紧紧地挤压在了一起。

“你这家伙……一个人在性奋个什么劲儿啊……”翼不自在地挣动起来，那带着鼻音的抱怨倒像是在撒娇。

Takki一把拽住翼的项链，强硬地堵住了对方的双唇。

翼笨拙地回应着，无所适从的浓密眼睫抖抖索索地扫在Takki的脸颊上。

“我们这算是在交往了吗？”翼在唇齿交合的间隙里轻喘着问道，“我们是……恋人吗？”

“什么啊，不然你以为我们这是在做什么？过家家？”Takki狠狠地捏了一把翼的屁股。

翼呆呆地点了点头。

然而不知道为什么，那一天直到节目录制结束，翼的情绪都莫名地十分低落。

***

 

之后的大半年，翼为个唱奔波，Takki在忙着舞台剧的公演，始终是聚少离多。

两个人都默契地不去干涉彼此的solo活动。

不过翼和staff商讨完个唱的选曲之后也会发邮件给他，虽然是对方已经决定好的事情，能够被告知这些细节也是很开心的。

夜里两点Takki回家的时候，发现客厅的电视机开着，翼竟然趴在沙发和茶几之间的地毯上睡着了。

“翼，醒醒。”

那人睡眼惺忪地抬头看了他一眼，又闭上了。

“会感冒的，快起来。”Takki把外套扔在沙发上，弯下腰摇晃着翼的肩膀。

翼张开手臂搂住他的脖子，连眼睛都没睁一下。

Takki无可奈何地踢开茶几，把对方从地上捞起来。

明明20岁的时候翼还和他几乎一样高的，现在才过了两年多，就已经长得比他还高出半个头了，只是他怀里的翼仍旧轻得离谱。

“你有没有在好好吃饭啊？”他抱着翼开始往卧室走。

翼半合着眼迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声。

Takki叹了口气：“几个星期没见了，你就是来我家睡觉的吗？”

虽然嘴上说着，他还是小心地把翼放在床上，拉过被子替对方盖上。

“我有去看你的舞台……”翼似乎是真的很累的样子，上下眼皮一直在打架，“但是之后还有工作……就没去后台和你打招呼……”

“没事，”Takki的眼神柔和了下来，他俯身亲了一下翼的额头，“睡吧。”

***

 

现在追溯起来，他们的关系最开始的变化大概是在五周年巡演之前发生的。

继个唱期间脚腕骨折之后，几个月过去了，翼的身体状态却始终都没有恢复到巅峰。然而就在决定巡演日程后一个星期不到，翼忽然有了眩晕和耳鸣的症状。

巡演在即，保守药物治疗的结果就是翼又增重了5公斤。

翼的胃一直不太好，原本已经很瘦的身体增加5公斤其实并看不出什么，但是Takki却能感受到对方的焦虑和不安几乎肉眼可见地漂浮在空气里。

翼的精神状态一天天变差，在休息室里突然就会毫无预兆地睡过去，甚至站在自动扶梯上都能睡着。

翼开始找借口不在Takki家过夜，就连休息日也不和他联系。

但Takki相信对方是能够独立解决问题的人，他琢磨着给翼一些单独思考的时间，对方想清楚了自然就会来找自己商量的，所以他也忙着舞台剧和电视剧拍摄的事情没有特别去干扰翼的生活。

然而过了几天，就在杂志取材的商谈结束之后，翼突然叫住了他。

“泷泽……我们分开吧……”

Takki几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你说什么？”

“完全solo的话你也会轻松很多，”翼蜷缩在沙发上，好像把自己埋在角落里就能避开Takki的怒气了似的，“毕竟我不知道什么时候就做不了这份工作了……”

“你是指工作关系？还是私人关系？”Takki站到对方近前逼问道，“你是要泷翼解散吗？还是要和我分手？”

“有什么分别吗？”翼低着头。

Takki很想拽起翼的衣领狠狠地把对方摇醒，但是此时理智却逼迫他的大脑冷静地飞快转动起来。

大概只有一种可能。

“翼……你的病到底有多严重？”

翼怔了一下，然后便转过身背对着他不说话。

Takki盯着那个自己注视了十几年的背影，叹息着从后面把对方揽进怀里。

起初只是隐忍的颤抖，渐渐地，翼再也压抑不住的哭声让他的心都要碎了。

翼一直哭到昏睡过去，后来Takki抱着对方的胳膊完全麻掉了，却动也不敢动。

翼的经纪人中途推门进来看了一眼，Takki连挥手的力气都没有了，只是疲惫地摇了摇头。

***

 

之后翼很长一段时间没再提分手的事情。

后来翼的经纪人偷偷告诉Takki，那次翼生病的事就连翼的妈妈都不知道，好在目前病情得到了控制，就当作无事发生蒙混过去。

分手未遂的翼突然像是变得开朗了许多，在综艺节目和访谈里的话也变多了，甚至有时候主持人抛出来两个人的交往梗翼也会毫不在意地笑着接下去，留下一句暧昧到危险的任君想象。

也许这种事情就是这样，越是大大方方地说出来反而越不会有人相信他们是真的在交往吧。

但Takki多少还是明白的，翼在镜头前表现出来的热情更像是演戏，他简直开始怀疑对方是不是在表演着“爱着泷泽秀明的今井翼”的过程中入戏太深了。

等到两个人独处的时候，翼又恢复成了他熟悉的那个沉默寡言的样子。

翼就像是只保持着安全距离的猫，平时适当地维持着各自的空间，偶尔消失掉去做自己的事情，有的时候又忽然出现，一声不响地粘上来撒娇，更多的时候仅仅是安安静静地待在Takki的附近。

Takki觉得翼大概是需要他的吧，虽然对方从来没有确实地向他表明过心意。

可是这不正符合他心目中理想的恋爱吗？那种……不需要刻意表白就自然而然地开始交往的恋情。

***

 

忙碌了好几周，五周年的巡演总算是无事地结束了。

庆功会上Takki一个没注意，翼就被staff和后辈们灌了酒。

酒量充其量只有一瓶啤酒的翼跟上了发条似的咯咯咯地笑得停不下来，挨个儿地抓着跟自己碰杯的人亲吻。

Takki忍无可忍地扯住翼的围巾把对方按到自己身边，充满警告意味地扫视着四周。他心里暗暗发誓下次一定要想办法不让翼喝这么多酒了，哪怕是继续花钱雇人挡酒也要把翼和酒精隔离开。

终于乖乖坐回到Takki身边的翼快乐得像要飘起来，一双黑眼睛亮晶晶的，Takki没收了他的酒杯，换成了麦茶。

那个人却不安分地靠了过来。

“秀明，我有个礼物要给你。”翼搭住他的肩膀，贴着他的耳朵甜甜地说道，甚至舌头都舔上了他的耳垂，周围的staff和伴舞的后辈们哄笑着大声吹起了口哨，Takki表面上不耐烦地笑着糊弄过去，心里却慌得不行。

外人根本不会懂得眼前事态的严重性——

他和翼认识十二年了，就算是在床上也还没听过对方叫他秀明。

“今井桑。”他压低了声音提醒对方。

翼眨了眨眼，突然握住他的手站了起来：“你跟我来。”

无视了身后一屋子人的笑声和起哄声，Takki被翼牵着手带出了包厢。就在门关上的同时，翼突然转身把他猛地抵在了门上。

“你摸。”翼抓着他的手按在自己的脖子上，带着酒气的呼吸吹着他的脸颊，对方的整个身体都热切地贴合过来，温暖又甜美地诱惑着他。

尽管已经是深夜了，但是包厢外的走廊里随时都可能会有人经过，Takki的心跳声在耳边疯狂地嗡鸣，他的手指颤抖着拨开翼的围巾——

点缀着银色装饰的黑色皮革项圈，带着长长的链子，就在刚刚结束的演唱会上，翼唱《Do Me Crazy》的时候戴的那条。

金属的细链被翼藏到了T恤的里面，Takki的手隔着布料迟疑地摸下去，那根链子一直消失到腰带的边缘。

Takki感觉自己快要不能呼吸了。

就算给猫戴上项圈也不能保证它不会跑到别的地方去——

如果它真的不想留下来的话。

 

那之后Takki都不记得他们是怎么回到包厢里的。

翼若无其事地和staff们说笑，Takki心猿意马地喝着酒，余光偶尔捕捉到瞄着他笑得一脸天真的翼。

那双深黑而纯真的眸子，不知什么时候已然为他染上了淫靡的色彩。

***

 

回到酒店房间之后，翼迫不及待地把Takki推到了床上，对方跪到他腿间的时候Takki几乎被吓傻了。

“等等！”Takki慌乱地去推对方解着自己腰带的手，“翼！”

翼坚定地挥开了他，然后俯下身一气呵成地把他含进嘴里，乌黑的双眼间或从长长的睫毛下方迷离地挑视着他。

Takki快要疯了。

大概也有酒的功劳吧，翼的动作可疑地流畅而熟练，摆动头部舔弄吞吐的时候还会从鼻腔里发出软糯的哼鸣。

“嗯……舒服吗？”翼含糊不清地问着，又把他吐出来，那对饱满的嘴唇沾着唾液和他的体液，长长的指头圈住柱身，从根部开始上下套弄。

Takki张着嘴说不出话来，只能头昏目眩地注视着身下的人。

翼直白地迎着他的视线，慢慢地从衣领里把项圈上的链子掏出来，递到了Takki手里。

他哆嗦着握住那根链子，翼半睁着眼，迷乱而魅惑地凝视了他一会儿，又再次低头把他吞下去。

硬度到了极限的器官被温热紧致的口腔黏膜重新包裹，Takki终于控制不住地挺动腰肢在对方嘴里抽送了几下。翼皱着眉闭上了眼睛，随后Takki头皮发麻地感觉到对方的喉咙竟然在逐渐放松下来，并且引导着他插进了更深的地方。

Takki倒抽着冷气，下意识地扯紧了手里的链子。

翼立刻发出被哽住的闷哼，就在Takki挣扎着想要退开的时候，翼忽然压住了他的胯部，把他的整个勃起完全吞了进去。

翼的鼻息在他小腹骚动，下巴上的胡茬磨蹭着他敏感的鼠蹊，Takki痛苦地吸进一口气，热流汹涌地在下腹翻腾起来，刹那间他的眼前一片花火，炸裂的金色星星的碎片在视野里迸溅得到处都是，他狼狈地大口喘着气，手指纠缠进翼潮湿的头发里。

翼从他腿间抬起头来，一边用拇指抹掉嘴角溢出来的精液，一边轻巧地爬到他的身上。

Takki着迷地捧住翼的脸，翼醺醺然地笑着垂头吻住他，让腥甜的液体在彼此的舌尖交换。

然后翼开始坐在他的身上脱衣服。

翼仿佛是想要尽快摆脱掉那件T恤一样粗暴地把它从头顶拽下来，项圈上的金属链子被那动作甩出哗啦啦的清脆声响。接着是裤子，那个人先是焦躁地解开扣子和拉链，又跪起来一点，扭动着腰胯试图把牛仔裤从屁股上剥下来。

Takki只觉得喉咙仿佛被灌了沙子一般干涩沙哑，他的双手渴望地伸向对方，手掌从裤腰的后方探进去，没料想却摸到了赤裸的皮肤。

“你刚刚在包厢里就一直这个样子？！”Takki震惊地吼了出来。

只是醉意朦胧地笑了一声，翼拨开Takki的手，站起来踉跄着踢掉裤子，床铺也被对方踩得吱扎乱响。

Takki用手肘撑着上半身刚想坐起来，却猝不及防地被翼一脚踩住胸口压了回去。

难以置信地飞快眨着眼，Takki仰面朝天躺在床上，一时间甚至有点搞不清楚发生了什么。

翼舔着红肿的嘴唇，那双湿润的猫眼居高临下地瞧着他，对方的一只手绕到了身后，从Takki的视角可以清楚地看到两根湿漉漉的手指埋进了臀缝。

搅拌黏着物一般的水音传了出来，润滑剂顺着肤色偏浅的大腿内侧流了下来，翼颜色漂亮的性器完全勃起了，前端颤巍巍地吐出透明的粘液，拉出一道泛着亮光的银色丝线。

这时候又往身体里推进去一根手指头的翼不得不停下来喘气，脚尖都在Takki的胸口微微地痉挛起来。

Takki全身僵硬地愣在那里，只有目瞪口呆瞧着对方，剧烈跳动的心脏把他的胸腔撞得生疼，简直就快要从嗓子眼儿里蹦出来了。

他几时也没有见过这么主动的自家相方，如此狂野而淫乱的翼在他最荒谬的梦里也不曾出现。

翼近乎放荡地迎向他的目光，缓缓地跪了下来。

“秀君……抱我……”

 

那天晚上的翼是活色生香的梦物语。

Takki再次见识到了栖息在翼腰间的魔物。

骑在他的身上的翼像是跳着艳舞一样优美地摇摆起伏着，连晃动臀部的力度和扭转胯部的幅度都如此地恰到好处，让人不禁联想起翼在舞台上的样子。然而一旦知道了这样的腰能做到什么地步，Takki就觉得自己怕是再也不能摒除杂念地去欣赏对方的舞蹈了。

“秀……秀明……”翼哭泣般地叫着他的名字，叫着Takki从来没从对方嘴里听到过的他的名字。

这样的翼既惹人怜爱，又煽动着人想要弄坏。

Takki扶着翼的腰，配合着对方的动作顶进那人湿热柔软的内里，越来越激烈的交合逼得翼苦闷地扬起头，被项圈禁锢着的脖子拉扯出脆弱而迷人的线条，汗湿的深色皮肤仿佛涂了一层橄榄油似的散发着诱人的光。

汗水和泪水沿着那圆润可爱的下巴滴上Takki的腹部和胸口，带着鼻音的呻吟混合着Takki自己粗重的喘息回绕在耳边；翼的每一次起落都让那饱满紧实的臀肉清脆地拍击在Takki的大腿根部，项圈上的链条也随之发出细碎的声响，引诱着人蠢蠢欲动起来。

Takki终究还是忍不住捉住眼前那令人心烦地摇摆着的链条，几下就缠在手掌上，骤然缩短的距离令翼惊喘着跌在他的胸膛，被汗打透的头发甩出一串滚烫的水珠。

他已经能从翼的眼睛里看出酒精的作用在慢慢地消退下去，熟悉的羞耻和犹豫的光芒又在那对深黑如夜的眸子里隐隐闪现。

但是他不想揭穿对方，不想逼迫对方，翼愿意为他做这些就已经足够了。

完美契合的身体，顺从包容的内里，他觉得大概再也不会有第二个人像翼这样让他既欢愉又心痛了。

“翼……”指腹抹去了对方脸上一片狼藉的汗和泪，Takki温柔而嘶哑地呢喃着对方的名字，占有般地摄住了翼的双唇。

那个人浑身颤栗着在他的嘴里发出甜腻的娇喘。

Takki想，他就是无可救药地爱着这样不够坦率却又太过坦率的翼吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有快乐或者只有痛苦的都不叫爱情。

虽说出道之初组合的方向就是以各自的solo活动为主，但是听到翼说暂时想要专注于solo工作的时候Takki还是有些小小的失落。

分开工作之后，休息的时间和活动的地点都很难合上，两个人经常几个月也见不到面。偶然见上一次，Takki要么发现翼的头发突然变得短得吓人，要么就是对方的肤色又深了好几个色号，简直有种恋人不知什么时候变成了自己不认识的人的错觉。

“你是小孩子吗？”他把这件事讲给最近时不时会碰面的光一听的时候，对方不屑地说道，“为什么对方改变个发型也非得向你报告不可啊？”

“但是很寂寞啊……”Takki郁闷地在地板上滚来滚去。

“跨年人家都专门为你赶去帝国剧场你还有什么不满的……”光一古怪地瞥了他一眼，“你们俩真的很奇怪诶……你以前在综艺节目上不是也抱怨过翼对你太冷淡了吗？不过大家可能都觉得那是节目效果……话说除了跨年，翼不会真的只在你们彼此的生日会才和你见面吧？有时间通过节目隔空喊话直接面对面谈不是更好？”

“有些话当面反而更难说出口……”Takki叹了口气，“一年只见两次倒没那么夸张，可是也有三四个月都见不到的情况，那时候就只有电话和邮件。”

当然，两人不在一起的时候Takki也有通过别的渠道得到翼的近况，只不过光一君就没必要知道这些事情了。

“有电话和邮件不就行了。”对方毫不在意地说。

Takki话锋一转：“光一君知道平时刚君在做什么吗？”

“嗯？完——全不知道。”光一重新专注于手上的赛车游戏，放着Takki坐在旁边百无聊赖地打开了一罐啤酒。

“你们每天都联系吗？”

“当然不啊。”光一翻了个白眼，用超快的语速回答道。

“那……你们多久做一次？”

“咳——！”光一把手柄用力丢在他身上，“说什么呢！你是白痴吗？！”

Takki疼得直呲牙，屏幕上跳动的“GAME OVER”闪着刺眼的红光，就连对方的脸也被映成了红色。

这还是他第一次近距离看到光一这么狼狈的样子，却只能强忍着不在大前辈的面前失礼地笑出来。

光一讪讪地转过头去，捡起手柄退回到游戏选单。

“刚君和翼某些地方很像呢，”Takki扯出苦笑，又瘫回到地板上，“所以总觉得光一君大概能了解我的心情。”

光一警觉地瞪着他：“我家的刚可不一样的。”

“我家的翼也很可爱的！”Takki条件反射般地反驳。

光一满脸嫌弃地皱起了鼻子：“你真是笨蛋吗……”

忽略了光一的毒舌，Takki认真地开口道：“反正翼在我旁边的话，我就觉得自己没有什么做不到的事情。”

“真年轻啊。”光一哼了一声，半心半意地说道。

Takki挠了挠头：“可是翼时不时就会对我们的关系很悲观，总让我觉得他随时都在找分手的时机……”

但这种事情和光一君说了也没什么用吧……

从确定自己的病没有治愈的可能之后，翼的确对很多事情都不再那么执著了。

尽管并不是致命的病，但那却像是一颗定时炸弹，随时可能会结束对方作为偶像的事业。

曾经的翼性格相当优柔寡断，说好听一点是无欲无求吧，然而最近那个人渐渐地变得果断起来，有喜欢的食物就去吃，有想去就地方就抽时间去，有想学的东西就去马上体验，有想见的人就立刻和对方联系。

迷上弗拉门戈之后，翼一年到头大部分的休息时间恨不得都在西班牙渡过。

虽然因为工作的原因两个人以前也经常出国，但是最近翼私下里独自旅行的次数变得更多了。

在一些人眼里，翼的率性已经到了可以称之为任性的地步。

两年间他们作为组合只发售了一张单曲，解散的传言就一直没停下来过。

然而从13岁开始和翼共事，在漫长的相处时光之中彼此对交往的起点又很模糊，Takki感觉他们可能是从比记忆中更早的时候就成为恋人……不，伴侣了。

Takki能回想起的进入杰尼斯之后的记忆基本上都是有翼参与的。他完全无法想象没有翼的人生会是什么样子，哪怕是在solo活动的日子里，只要想到在别的地方拼尽全力努力工作着的恋人，他就觉得自己终归还是有个容身之所的。

这时光一拍了拍他的肩膀：“真的那么烦恼的话，直接去问他本人就好了啊。”

问本人吗……

「泷泽觉得什么时候厌倦了我们就分开好了。」

这就是翼的回答。

被恋人当面说这样的话，无论是内心多么强大的人也多少会受伤的吧……虽说一开始是自己强硬地要和对方组合的，翼对他们之间的关系这么没有信任感还是让他觉得很难受。

最让他不明白的是，为什么翼总是以Takki先抛弃对方为前提来设想他们的未来呢？

***

 

几个星期之后的一天下午，Takki的手机突然响了。

‘喂~嗯……泷泽现在在做什么？’

“诶？现在？”听到翼的声音让他又惊又喜，说话都不由得吃起螺丝来，“舞、舞台排练中的说。”

翼带着鼻音的低语像是在撒娇一样：‘这样啊~可以去你那里吗？’

“可是我大概还有三四个小时才能结束排练呢。”Takki看了一眼手表，不确定地说。

‘嗯~没关系的，我正好过去和staff还有孩子们打个招呼，啊，我会带慰问品的~’

“哦……好啊。”Takki犹豫了一下。虽然彼此在对方的舞台和个唱上作为嘉宾互相客串很多次了，排练的时候来探班这还是头一回。

‘等你结束之后我们去哪里吃晚饭吧，’翼的口气听上去异常地欢快，似乎心情很好的样子，‘就我们两个人。’

 

翼的出现引起了一阵不小的骚动。

对方还真的带了一大堆Takki喜欢的仙贝和其它的零食作为慰问品放到彩排室外面走廊的桌子上去了。

也许是他最近太过神经过敏也说不定，Takki总觉得排练现场因为翼的存在而莫名地产生了一种暧昧的氛围。

“我就在这里等他就好，”翼笑咪咪地和每个人打招呼，“我家相方还劳大家多关照了。”

“Takki桑和翼桑的关系真的很好呢！”有女性staff由衷地感叹道。

一旁相熟的男性staff也不禁开起了玩笑：“Takki，你和翼君不会是真的在交往吧？现在的小报可是很恐怖的哦~”

Takki却发现自己完全笑不出来。

十几岁的时候他恨不得向全世界宣布翼是自己的人，然而如今他却无论如何也无法堂堂正正地回答“是”。

什么啊。Takki忿忿地想，翼那家伙明明私下里动不动就说要分手，忙着工作几个月也不露面，在综艺节目里或者别人的面前就如同刻意一般做出很爱他的样子。

就在不久前已经有人阴阳怪气地讲翼是通过“卖团爱”来捆绑人气了，甚至对方在节目里说的炒热气氛的玩笑话也被擅自拿来用作妄加揣测他们之间的关系的佐证。

如果只是针对他一个人的话怎么都无所谓，但Takki真的受不了某些人对翼充满恶意的指指点点。

可不知翼在这方面是太过天然还是怎么的，好像别人的非议从来都影响不到他似的。

就在这时候，Takki隐约听到了不远处后辈们交谈的声音。

“你们有没有觉得最近翼君变得越来越野性了？”

“有的有的！总感觉完全不像是杰尼斯系了呢！”

“跟Takki桑站在一起的时候会不会违和感有点强？”

“啊，不过翼君本来就是那个样子吧，他说过自己其实更喜欢欧美风，一直看他都在听英语歌啊西班牙语歌啊什么的。”

“欧美系的日本偶像啊……还挺有新鲜感的诶！”

“这些年来事务所也变得更开明了吧，听说过去的前辈连发型都不能自己随便改变的。”

“翼君一直做着别人从来没有做过的事情呢，真的超帅的！”

“那是，毕竟他是Takki桑的——”

那句话像是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，让Takki脑子里的某根弦一下子绷断了。

“在练习室里没完没了地聊天，你们是没别的事情好做了吗？”Takki冷冷地打断了这边热火朝天的对话，聚在角落里说着小话的后辈们瞬间全都被吓坏了，几个人急忙拼命地鞠躬道歉。

“排练的时候就这么散漫，你们是能保证正式演出的时候一点错误都不会犯了是吗？”

其实Takki也明白后辈们并不是在说什么翼的坏话，倒不如说正相反，大家对翼的尊敬和崇拜都溢于言表，可是在亲近的后辈们把翼的事迹当作美谈的时候，他也同样清楚地知道在事务所的高层之中可是有很多不一样的声音的。

“形象与人设不符”、“缺乏身体管理”、“solo活动的平衡性难以维持”……

爽快地花费大量的金钱和时间送翼去海外学习，放手让翼随心所欲地开展solo活动，就连社长都背负着很大的压力吧。但是翼很争气地没有辜负社长的期望，无论是歌艺还是舞技，在这两年间都磨练得更加光彩夺目了。

毕竟那些人又了解翼的什么？凭什么可以如此毫不在意地对一个人的努力和坚持品头论足？在出道之前做出了这样那样的牺牲和妥协的他们，就连这种程度的自由都没有保障吗？

各种各样的厌恶感和长时间积蓄的压力一股脑涌了上来。

这时候Takki面前的后辈们还在直戳戳地站着，一个个垂着头连大气都不敢出，原本坐在沙发上翻着杂志的翼好似也感觉到了异样，朝这边看了过来。

放下手里的东西，翼站起身走到了Takki旁边，对方的手臂自然地揽上了他的腰。

Takki不由自主地抖了一下。

“怎么了？”翼微笑着扫了一眼战战兢兢地站成一排的后辈们，又看向Takki，“他们都是孩子，干嘛发这么大的火。”

“……没什么，”Takki的心里憋得慌，翼的态度也令他忽然间有点泄气，他的语气无奈地缓和了下来，“别再闲聊了，距离正式演出也没几天了，不能在大前辈面前丢脸，赶快继续专心排练吧。”

后辈们忙不迭地答应着，齐刷刷地向翼投去了感激的目光，匆匆地各自散开。

望着离开的后辈们，翼轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀：“怎么回事？跟后辈发脾气一点也不像你嘛。”

Takki烦躁地背转过身。

“你以后不要到我工作的地方来了。”他的语气比预想中还要尖锐，话说出口的瞬间Takki自己都哆嗦了一下。

笑容一下子凝固在了脸上，翼的手慢慢地放开了Takki。

“我知道了，我去车里等你。”对方的声音听上去没什么波澜，表面上也看不出什么情绪。然后翼没再多说一句话，默默地离开了。

“等……”

无比后悔地注视着翼的背影，Takki终究还是没能鼓起勇气叫住对方。

今天明明是久别重逢，又难得翼主动提出一起去吃晚饭的，甚至连两个人的经纪人都被他们早早地分别打发回去了。

“我在干什么啊……”

***

 

排练结束之后Takki飞快地跑向自己的车，他拉开车门做的第一件事就是道歉。

“抱歉！翼，刚才是我不好……”“如果你要分手的话我也不会介意……”

同时开口的两个人都愣住了。

最先回过神来的是Takki。

“你是想要惹我生气吗？”他的火气一下子就失控了，猛地甩上车门，他一把抓住翼的衣领，“这种话是可以随便挂在嘴上说的吗？”

“但是你看起来很困扰的样子。”翼的语气是平静的，眼神却在极力避开他的直视。

Takki仿佛被刺痛了一般，他反射性地松开了对方的衣领：“你知道我不是那个意思……”

翼低垂着头：“我也知道自己很任性，又太过于依赖你……”

“不是的！”Takki连忙打断对方的话，“不如说你要再多依赖我一点啊！事务所里有人跟你说了些有的没的东西吧？为什么不来和我商量？”

“或许他们说的也没错呢？”翼的口气也变得有些激动起来，“离开了泷泽我什么也不是……”

Takki震惊地张开了嘴。他印象中的翼一直是洒脱而随和的，根本不会被别人的意志而左右，更不会在意他人的评价。

结果外界的流言蜚语究竟还是影响到了他们。在艺能界，并不是单纯的只要两个人坚强就足够，在他不知道的什么地方，翼一定在承受着更大的压力。

况且人的想法是会从细节上露馅的，大概他刚才情绪的不稳定也传染给了翼。

“谁和你说的？！”他压抑着狂怒，用力握住了翼的手，“告诉我，谁和你说的？”

翼僵硬地端着肩膀，别开头不出声，不知道是不是因为车里的空调开得温度不够，对方的指尖都是冰冷的，Takki焦躁地捧住翼的脸强迫对方看向自己，却被那个人眼下明显的泪痕着实吓到了：“翼？”

“对不起……”仿佛是没料到自己会哭似的，翼慌张地抬起手用衣袖胡乱地擦着眼睛，“对不起……”

Takki的心被狠狠地揪紧了，他轻轻挑起翼的下巴，柔声问道：“为什么要道歉？”

“今天擅自跑过来……因为太高兴了……”满眼泪花，翼的目光焦虑地闪躲着，“之前我说了还是想专注舞台的事……社长就答应我让我明年开始作为座长出演PLAYZONE，我本想第一个告诉你的……”

“真的？！”Takki开心地睁大了眼睛，他一把将翼紧紧抱在了怀里，“太棒了！Johnny桑把前辈们留下来的PLAYZONE交给你了啊！翼你很了不起啊！”

“嗯……”翼的手迟疑着环在了他的背上，“但是……”

“没关系没关系！综艺节目什么的全部我来！”Takki飞快地说，“翼专心去做自己喜欢的事情就好了！”

“不是那个……”翼欲言又止。

Takki抱着对方闭上了双眸，他有种预感，下面的话如果看着翼的眼睛他就没法坦率地说出口了。

“我是不在乎别人的眼光的，如果没有你，我也没有什么好失去的了。”

翼发出一声悲鸣般的啜泣。

深吸了一口气，Takki继续说道：“虽然我认为没有我的话翼可以站到更广阔的舞台上去，但我是不会放手的。”

“不是，不是的……！”拼命地摇头，翼难以抑止地抽噎着，几乎是在嚎啕大哭了，“这是我要说的话吧！看到你逞强的样子我就好难过……没有我明明你可以做得更好的……也不用被别人说三道四的……”

Takki觉得眼睑发热，嗓子也像是堵了一团棉花，但他只是把对方搂得更紧了。

可能他的相方已经替他把所有的眼泪都流光了吧。

“不是两个人在一起的话就不行呢。”

如同溺水的人一般死死地抓住他，翼在抽泣中断断续续地说着：“我会努力的……但你答应我，如果有一天我成为了你的障碍，你一定要和我分手……”

Takki抚摸着翼的后背，叹息着打断了对方。

“翼无论什么时候都不会成为我的障碍的。”

那个人哭得更厉害了。

这一刻他多么希望车窗外的那个世界永远不要染指他的翼。

翼只要在他的怀里展露脆弱就够了。回到世人的眼中，对方还是那个狂野而自由的、坚强而率直的、可爱又狡黠的、才华横溢、充满男子气概的翼。

只要能让翼一直露出天真无邪的笑容，他什么都愿意做。

“我们今天不去外面吃晚饭了好不好？等下路过超市的时候买点什么回家吧。”翼哀求般地攥住他的衣角。

“翼做给我吃吗？”Takki温柔地吻上对方眼角的湿痕。

“嗯，”翼回给他一个满是泪水的、颤抖却真实的笑容，“秀君想吃什么？”

***

 

一进家门，翼就开始把购物袋里的东西分类放进冰箱，然后从一个抽屉里拿出平底锅，又从另一个柜子里翻出调味料。

Takki有些不知所措地站在客厅注视着翼在他家的厨房里忙活，对方的样子像是比在自己家还熟门熟路。

不知道是不是因为之前宣泄了太多的情感，一路从超市回家两个人都还没说过什么话。

“呃……要我帮什么忙吗？”

翼的眼睛还肿着，不过看上去情绪已经平静许多了，对方歪了一下头：“来帮我剥虾线吧。”

Takki立刻殷勤地跑过去接过对方手里盛着虾的碗。

“因为太晚了超市都没什么特别新鲜的食材了，挑了半天才买了这么一点，”翼熟练地系好围裙，把锅架上灶准备煮面，“反正也做不成刺身了，就放到意面里吧。”

“翼好厉害，真的像主妇一样呢，家务和料理的事情什么都知道，”Takki一边笨拙地剥着虾线，一边忍不住笑道，“以后应该能成为一个很了不起的新娘吧。”

翼头也不抬地回道：“我早就已经是你的新娘了吧？”

“诶？！”Takki被对方冷不防蹦出的这一句话惊得手里的虾都掉到流理台上去了。

他难以置信地转过头去看翼的表情，对方却一脸若无其事的模样专心翻炒着平底锅里的洋葱。

就在Takki怀疑是不是自己听错了的时候，他发现翼也正在偷偷地瞄他。

两个人的视线不经意地相触，Takki的脸不知为何一下子热得厉害，一时之间他的脑子里一片空白，居然想不到任何能够完美回应对方的句子。

“嗯！”他只好按捺着窃喜用力地点了下头。

Takki捡起在流理台上的虾，再也没法好好地掩藏脸上的笑意。

Takki隐隐地察觉到，今天晚上他们两人甚至比平时工作结束之后和staff还有经纪人一起吃完饭、翼偷偷溜到他家过夜的时候还要感到害羞。

清了清嗓子，翼打破了两人之间微妙的沉默。

“来尝一下这个酱，”翼用手指蘸了一点小碟子里的酱汁舔了一口，“会不会太甜？”

“诶？我尝尝。”

Takki微笑着直视翼的双眼，就那么伸出手抓着对方的手指挖了酱汁往自己嘴里送，当他把对方的指尖含进去的时候，他听见翼倒吸了一口气，低低地叫他的名字。

“泷泽……”翼的嗓音都有点发抖了。

他就这样握着翼的手凑近了对方的脸：“现在我感觉超级饿的……”

Takki简直不敢相信这么沙哑的声音是从自己的喉咙里发出来的。

翼盯着他，飞快地扑扇着眼睫，那对柔软的嘴唇仿佛在引诱着他一般微微地张开，乌黑的眸子里又开始泛起雾气。

“……我和饭，你想先吃哪个？”从睫毛下挑视着他，翼贴着他的嘴唇轻声说。

停顿了一秒，两个人对视着同时噗地笑了出来，Takki咧着嘴按着翼的后脑勺吻了上去。

他温柔地含住对方柔软的舌头，翼的笑声逐渐转化成了喘息，Takki轻轻地舔过对方的每一颗牙齿，挑逗着敏感的口腔黏膜。

两个人不停地变换角度加深着这个吻，Takki的手摸上了翼的胸口，隔着几层衣物还是能感觉到对方狂乱地鼓动着的心跳。翼的手指纠结在他肩头的衣料里，腰也在无意识中抵上了流理台的边缘。

越来越浓厚缠绵的吻让Takki的意识都开始飘远了，直到翼发出难以呼吸般的呜咽，掙开他急促地喘，他才反应过来这个吻似乎太久了，但是看着唇角湿润、眼下泛着媚红、眼神潮湿而迷乱的翼，他又觉得这个吻的时间还可以持续得再长一些。

在Takki的记忆中，那天翼亲手做的意面里有被烹饪得恰到好处的虾，配上番茄汁、芝麻油、黄油、洋葱和奶酪混合的酱汁，加上少许糖、盐和胡椒，和许多、许多翼的爱意。

***

 

散乱在地板上的衣物，倒在床单上的润滑剂瓶子和乱七八糟地撕开的保险套。

翼在他眼前晃动着的魔性而撩人的细腰，炽热而汗湿的深色皮肤，还有湿淋淋地磨蹭着Takki的小腹的性器。

被压迫着的床垫发出不堪负荷的声响，昏暗的房间里只剩下翼甜腻的呻吟和Takki沉重的喘息回环缭绕。

跨坐在他身上的翼双手撑着他的胸膛，如同抛开了一切般纵情地扭动着腰臀，在他的凶器上放荡地穿刺着自己。

“翼真的很喜欢这个姿势呢。”Takki粗喘着握住对方的腰，热情地仰视着身上的人，他能清楚地看到对方被情欲笼罩着的近乎艳情的脸庞，还有翼居高临下地望着他的时候，偶尔露出的征服和占有的表情。

几个月不见，翼在床上流露出的那种狂野的姿态让他的心更加混乱而躁动起来。

果然翼也是男人啊，Takki想着，他发现以前的自己似乎从来没有真正地去思考这个问题，像是翼会不会也渴望着对他做同样的事之类的……

“……在想什么？”

骤然眯细了一双猫眼，翼俯下身来，抓着他的手腕把他的双手用力压过了头顶。Takki瞬间震惊地张大了眼睛，近距离看到对方滴下汗水的长睫和硬得挺起来的乳尖，他不由得使劲咽了咽唾沫。

Takki埋在对方身体里的那部分像是要被吞噬一般被紧紧地含住，里面的软肉又湿又热，仿佛稍微搅弄就能榨出汁液来似的，一阵汗毛倒竖的快感从尾椎一直窜到头皮，害得他难耐地向上大力拱动了一下腰。

翼被他顶得娇喘着颠了一下，夹在两人中间的性器在Takki的腹肌上拖出一道长长的湿痕。

“翼……好紧……”几乎就要被对方绞得射出来了，Takki死命地咬着牙，他的手徒劳地挣动了一下，却被翼更大力地按住。

“啊……我……”翼趴在他身上上气不接下气地激烈喘着。这个体势下抽插的幅度变得又急又深，Takki的勃起在深处有限的范围内快速而凶狠地磨擦，对方过度收缩的内壁带来的强烈快意让他眼前金星直冒。

他上方的翼破碎地呜咽着，极度隐忍地扬起头，连脖子上的青筋都清晰地迸了出来。

那失去焦距的目光简直令Takki担心翼是不是快要昏过去了。

Takki稍微探头就能舔到对方那可爱的下巴上摇摇欲坠的汗珠，翼叹息着艰难地敛回视线，沉重地低下头颅，意乱情迷地注视着他。

翼最后一次在Takki的腕子上施加压力，那力道像是要把他的骨头生生捏断一样，突然就扑上来撕咬一般地吻住他，那双强而有力的大腿死死地夹紧了他的腰。

翼抖抖索索地贴着他的唇角，喉咙里流泻出哭泣般的娇吟和喘息。

小腹上生暖的液体扩散开来，Takki在头昏目眩中忽然意识到翼竟然连碰都没有被碰到就射出来了。

浑身不住地哆嗦，翼耸动着肩膀，啪嗒啪嗒地掉着眼泪，对方颤抖着放开Takki的手腕，仿佛自虐一般地转而握住了自己刚刚释放的性器。

“翼，等等……”

Takki光是看着都觉得疼了。

“泷泽……秀君……”翼嘶哑地叫着，沾满精液的手指飞快地撸动着，被疼痛和欲望扭曲的面容上泪水斑驳，纤细的腰配合着手上的动作反复起落，Takki试图阻止对方这种无异于自我伤害的行为，但是迫近爆发的高潮让他的大脑如同沸腾了一样难以思考，他只能胡乱地摸索着掐住对方的大腿。

翼的牙齿开始打颤，虚弱地吐出悲鸣般的呻吟。

Takki无能为力地在对方制造出的快感中挣扎，终于，翼崩溃般地尖叫着在他身上再次高潮了，湿透的甬道发疯般地抽搐着、挤压他的性器，随后就宛如断了线的木偶似的瘫软在Takki的胸膛。

Takki用尽仅剩的理智抱住对方的腰，翻身把对方压到下面。

他失控地狠狠撞进翼的体内，咬着对方的肩膀射了出来。

从极乐的浪尖被抛回到现实的时候他的双腿都在发软，然而躺在他身下的翼却更糟糕。

翼失神地睁着漆黑的双眼，身体还在微弱地痉挛着，那被汗水、眼泪和唾液弄脏的脸颊看起来惨不忍睹，Takki的手伸到下面去摸，竟然发现对方方才射出来的全是透明的黏液。

他的脑子在惊疑之中放空了好几秒。

潮……吹……？

他还是第一次亲眼见到这种只在官能小说和AV里才会发生的事情。

“翼？”Takki小心地从对方身体里抽出来，他飞快地处理掉用过的保险套，爬回来担心地拍着对方的脸。

过了好一会儿，翼的眼珠转了一下，像是突然活过来的人偶似的一下子坐了起来。Takki反倒被对方吓了一跳，翼筋疲力尽地低头瞄了一眼身上乱七八糟的痕迹，咬着嘴唇皱起了眉。

“翼，身体还好吧？要不要去洗澡？”试探性地问着，近在咫尺的漂浮着致命色香的翼逼得Takki不得不游移开视线。

“嗯……”翼从干哑的嗓子里挤出一个音节。

Takki感觉身体的每个关节都在咔啦咔啦地响，但是想要照顾翼的强烈的责任感压过了一切，他撑起身子刚准备下床，余光却扫到了跪坐在床上，犹豫着似乎想要说什么的翼。

“怎么了？啊……”Takki回过身，“想要我在床上多陪你一会儿吗？”

翼好似受惊的猫一样抖了一下，缓慢地点了下头。

“我身上可能黏糊糊的。”他苦笑着重新坐到床上，翼红着脸摇了摇头，沉默着从背后环抱住了他。

翼的下巴支在了Takki的肩膀上，对方手臂的深色皮肤衬得他自己的肤色更加白得发光了。

“泷泽……”翼低沉的声线带着情事后特有的沙哑和慵懒，还有那一贯的令人心焦的不紧不慢，“你会不会觉得我很淫乱……？”

“哈？”Takki被对方不知所谓的劲爆问题吓得又开始吃螺丝了，“为、为为什么这么说？”

“你刚刚都没有看我……”翼小声说道。

“不……”那是因为刚才翼的样子太色情了啊！Takki在心底咆哮着，在那么激烈的性爱之后再继续的话明天的排练都不要去了好吗！

“和你做的时候，脑子都变得好奇怪……”翼把头埋在他的肩窝，“我变得越来越不像自己了……好害怕……”

“翼……”感觉到了对方的不安，Takki下意识地抬起手和对方十指相握。

“之前也是，被前辈夸奖舞跳得很性感的时候，我……”翼收紧了手臂，连带着把他的手指也攥得生疼，那漂亮的骨节都因为用力而泛白，“只有我自己知道跳舞的时候我在想什么……”

Takki在不知不觉中屏住了呼吸。

“想被你抱……”

不妙。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被天选之人爱上的人，也是天选之人啊。

那张脸大概天生就是为了获得人们的关注和宠爱而存在的吧，从第一眼见到泷泽开始，翼就不止一次这么想。

拥有那样的容貌，如果只是做一个普通人的话就太浪费了。

更重要的是，少年时期的泷泽分明就像女孩子一样精致可爱，却拥有着与外貌和年龄不符的成熟心智和领导力。

从十几岁的孩子身上感受到霸气什么的听上去有点可笑，但泷泽的确就是那样的人。以Jr的领袖的姿态在舞台上活跃着的泷泽，在事务所的地位和人气是“绝对”的。

相反地，翼曾经在很长一段时间里认为自己并没有什么特别之处。

他发育得晚，变声也特别晚，并不像泷泽那样迅速地褪去稚气长成了一个标致的美少年，他更没有对方那样压倒性的偶像气场。就算他的舞蹈天赋被社长肯定过，可同期的Jr之中舞跳得好的也大有人在。

现在想起来，那时候泷泽的身边尽是一些或抱着竞争心或怀着嫉妒心的人，围绕着泷泽外貌和身份的流言蜚语也一直很多，比如他是某个了不得的大人物的私生子之类的莫名传言。

由于各种原因一直站在离对方最近的地方的翼，就算不是出于本愿也能感受到泷泽附近的不和谐的空气。但是以前的翼对那些八卦完完全全是一点兴趣也没有，倒不如说舞蹈和棒球的事情还让他觉得更有趣一点，离开了学校，有更多的时间沉迷在自己喜欢的东西里之后，周围的人和事就都变得不那么重要了。

尽管对翼来说只是普通的不感兴趣或是无所谓罢了，可是对于泷泽来说，也许他的态度被赋予了其他的意义吧。

即便是在他的外表处于最不起眼的那段时期，无论在多少人里泷泽也能一眼发现他，那个人会旁若无人地在人来人往的竹下通拉着他的手，无论何时何地都会灿烂地笑着叫他“翼君”。

「翼君笑起来超——可爱的！」

「我喜欢翼君的肤色，感觉有阳光和夏天的味道~」

「翼跳舞的时候腰的动作真的特别性感！」

大概是在对方开始赞美他的外表之后，翼才逐渐地对自己所谓的“魅力”有了更多的自觉。在演唱会和电视节目上他也会去有意识地去展露那些“优点”，他会不由自主地更在意自己的肤色和笑起来的样子，跳舞的时候也会更注意腰的动作什么的。

得到fan的热情回馈的同时，泷泽投向他的充满骄傲与占有欲的目光变得愈发不加掩饰了。

虽然不知道为什么，但是成为泷泽喜欢的样子，一度也会让翼感到开心。

反正泷泽很快就会出道的，过上一阵子，那个人就会被更多的fan包围，拥有更多的爱与光环，渐渐也就会忘记翼的存在的。

然而没料到不久后那个意外的初吻事件就发生了。

翼都记不清那天他们究竟为什么要吵架了，是因为当时相叶君和昴君经常去泷泽家的事情？还是那阵子他天天和小翔一起回家的事情？

说到底，他们在那个时刻并没有在交往啊？

可是比起震惊，翼觉得更恐怖的是他居然有种“果然如此”的醒悟。也正是这个时候他才真正地意识到，对方寻求的不仅仅是情感上的回馈，还有身体层面的欲求。

不知不觉中那个人已然侵入了他的安全领域，打破了令他舒适的暧昧的平衡。

翼想，或许那就是命运的恶作剧吧。

哪怕是后来私下里连话也不说，眼神都毫无交流的两年半间，泷泽在他身上标记下的所有权的痕迹也几乎可以让任何试图接近他的人望而却步，在事务所，他无论走到哪里都是“Takki中意的那个翼君”，对方的影响力有如一只环在他脖子上的无形的项圈，明目张胆又闪闪发光地刻着泷泽的名字。

即使翼赌气地逃远，也终究会被拉扯着拽回到那个人的身边。

2000年在Jr的演唱会上病症发作差点昏倒的时候，短暂的失去意识之后，他睁开眼睛看到的第一个人还是泷泽。

当时的记忆已经变得很模糊了，但那个人紧紧地揽着他的肩膀的手臂，那端正美丽得过分的脸上露出的惊慌失措的表情，翼还是记忆犹新。

虽然心里的某个地方在尖叫着“不要再接近我了”，可泷泽还是站在他的身边，陪着他直到演唱会的结束。

「我就是想要全世界都知道翼是专属于我的东西，和我一起组合出道吧。」

真的是让人哭笑不得。

经历了两年半的冷战之后，明明有那么多话可以说；在那些可以说的话里，明明又有那么多中听的句子可以讲，那个人偏偏要说这个。

既不是“喜欢你”也不是“我爱你”，听上去还自私得要命，翼却怎么也对泷泽生不起气来。

毕竟那个人，比谁都要温柔，又比谁都要残忍。

 

***

翼猛地睁开了双眼，裸露的皮肤在寒冷中泛起鸡皮疙瘩，酸软的身体好像不属于他自己了一样。

泷泽家的床那么大，他却在半夜的不知什么时候滚到了床的角落里一直睡到了早上。

前一晚的荒淫纵欲从梦境跨越记忆再到现实，无缝衔接地被从他的脑海中唤醒。

感情的容器仿佛破了个大洞，solo活动中积蓄的压力和不安，和那些被封存许久的各种不知名的情绪全都争先恐后地涌了出来，他双手捂住脸，突然不知道等下该用什么表情面对那个人。

和对方做爱的时候真的会变得奇怪的。被快感支配、从感情到肉体都失去控制的中途，会让人开始产生一些不切实际的愿望，进而冒出一些可怕的念头来。

翼拼命按住胸口，艰难地喘了一口气。

分开忙碌的两年多之间，翼曾经笃定他们就会这样毫无波澜地结束。毕竟不联系的话，和分手也没什么两样了。

为泷泽格外活跃的solo活动和出色的solo单曲发售量而骄傲和开心的时候，翼偶尔也会有一瞬间为自己的处境而感到焦虑。

有这么优秀的相方，要说没有一点压力那是骗人的。

翼虽然对外界的声音不甚关心，可是他也并不迟钝。他非常清楚有一部分从Jr时期就追随着泷泽的fan和事务所的某些高层是怎么看待自己的。

不过通过solo的工作，翼更加确定没有泷泽的自己也能很完美地运转下去，而对方应该也是一样的情况。作为两个独立的个体工作的时候，彼此不用特意去考虑组合平衡性的因素，也可以把最真实的自己展现到极致，就算独自承担责任和压力，咬咬牙也没什么做不到的。

同为男人，他并不需要泷泽来保护他，不如说维持这种危险的关系反而会成为那个人的负担吧。

而且翼认为比起自己这种毫无偶像的自觉、偏执地沉迷于各种兴趣的家伙，泷泽是有着更大的梦想和野心的人。透过那个人的双眼望见的舞台和事务所的未来，一定和他看到的是不一样的风景。

翼既不想成为对方的附庸，更不愿成为对方的拖累。

从各种意义上来说，他们都是完全相反的两种人。

然而这样的泷泽却对他说“如果没有你，我也没什么好失去的了”。

他能怎么办呢？

翼从十几岁起就拿泷泽没有办法的，毕竟那个人的软硬兼施、过度保护、宠溺和纵容、直率和坦诚，也始终只是给他一个人。

被那个人爱着的时候，被那个人拥抱和需要的时候，会让人不由得想要去回报那个人的温柔，会让人禁不住心甘情愿地被那个人主宰。

此时此刻，翼心乱如麻地躺在床上，裸露的每一寸肌肤都留着对方占有的痕迹。

不停地深呼吸平复了一会儿自己的心跳，翼撑起上半身去看床头的时钟，竟然还不到6点钟。然后他发现了让他感到冷的原因：外面正刮着风，雨下得很大，窗帘都被风吹得飞起来，哗啦啦地响。

不合时节的雨，倒像是恰好的过夜的掩护。

他回头看了一眼还睡着的泷泽，决定下床去关窗户。

等关好了窗，又把窗帘拉严实，他轻手轻脚地返回到床边，埋在被子里的泷泽顶着乱糟糟的头发探出了脑袋：“翼……？”

“还早呢，你再睡会儿。” 翼坐到床沿，柔声说。

全身光溜溜的泷泽手脚并用地缠上来把他拖进了被子里，还追着他躲闪的脚把小腿贴上来，又被他冰得发出含糊的笑声：“啊，翼身上好冷！”

翼被对方狠狠地拥进怀里，泷泽的体温把他完全地包裹住了，过于热烈的温度令他的后颈上立刻泛起了一层薄汗。

“别闹了，今天不是还有彩排吗？能睡还是再睡一会儿吧。”翼按住对方不安分地摸上胸口的手。

“诶……明明昨天晚上还那么可爱地诱惑我的。”声音带着晨起的沙哑，泷泽撒娇般地开口。

翼的脸上隐隐发烫：“知道了啦……那我陪你睡，我又不会跑……”

泷泽哼了一声。

“你当然会跑啊，最近休息日的时候去了什么地方也不说，还是我给你妈妈打电话问候的时候她告诉我你又去了西班牙，”说着泷泽把他搂得更紧了，“还好我反应快，不然她又要担心我们是不是吵架了。”

翼的心漏跳了一拍，顾不上对方乱摸的手，他吃惊地问道：“你什么时候给我妈打电话了？”

泷泽没有回答。但就算看不到对方的脸，翼多少也能够察觉出那个人情绪的波动。

翼时不时地就会觉得，只要泷泽愿意的话，对方就可以知道他的一切，他在哪里、在做什么、和谁在一起，只是对方选择闭上一只眼睛，给了他最大限度的自由。

那份自由或许反而太过沉重也说不定。

就在他走神的时候，对方忽然吻上了他的脖子，惊得翼猛地打了个激灵。

“翼身上有我的沐浴液的香味……”泷泽的鼻尖磨蹭着他耳后的皮肤，整个赤裸的身体都压迫了上来，一大早翼就感觉到了对方精力十足的欲望。

前一晚使用过度的地方还在警告般地隐隐作痛，翼只好示弱地开口：“泷泽……”

那个人在他耳边发出了低沉的笑声：“只在想做的时候才叫我‘秀君’，拒绝我的时候就叫‘泷泽’，翼会不会太狡猾了？”

翼抖了一下，他的手指捏紧了。

“秀君想做的话……”

“笨蛋，身体会受不了的吧？”泷泽粗暴地打断了他的话，“你啊，能不能不要每次说了分手之后就试图通过sex糊弄过去？”

难得地感受到了一贯冷静理智的恋人的怒气，翼也只能沉默着抿紧了嘴唇。

“算上昨天，你还记得你是第几次和我说分手了吗？”泷泽说着，抓住他的肩膀把他的身体强行转了过来，翼别无选择地迎上了对方的视线。

说实话已经记不起来了。

反正不管说了多少次，都会被泷泽坚决地无视掉。对方忍耐的极限到底在哪里，自己的任性到底能被容忍到什么程度，翼也不太清楚。

泷泽就快要把他宠坏了。

那些每年精心准备的生日会，昂贵的礼物，困难中的扶持，即使分离两地依旧细致入微的关怀，在情事中的爱惜与纵容——

如果他是女人的话，不用去在乎无谓的男人的尊严，恐怕可以更心安理得地接受对方的全部好意吧，他也可以满心欢喜地为这个人洗手羹汤，甚至不如就这样干脆地放弃偶像的身份好了。

但是他们的关系远远不可能那么简单。男人和男人，工作伙伴，太多的利益牵扯，这份禁忌而脆弱的关系什么时候戛然而止也不会奇怪。

大抵只有在作为人设营业的时候他才可以毫无顾忌，才能够在公开的场合光明正大地自称对方的恋人。

到头来，就连这具身体能坚持到什么时候都还是未知数。

五周年巡演前美尼尔氏综合症复发的时候，他真的有想过不再继续偶像这份工作了。

然而如果组合解散的话，他还能够做这个人的恋人吗？

对于他们而言，“解散”和“分手”又有什么差别呢？

“第七次了哦，”泷泽的话打断了他的胡思乱想，对方夸张地叹着气，眼神却是认真的，“翼也真的是很过分呢。”

翼反射性地别开脸，但泷泽的手已经伸过来扣住了他的下颚，扭转他的脖子的同时，炽热的唇舌侵略般地掠夺了他的口腔。

甜美的麻痹瞬间夺走了翼的思考能力，惶恐和期待一起翻搅着他的意识，仅仅是被亲吻，身体就开始擅自做出反应了。

对方火热的掌心沿着他的胸口和小腹抚摸过去，翼喘息着扬起头，无意识地打开了双腿。

“哈……”被放开的时候翼连舌头都来不及收回去，津液拉出的丝线带出令人脸红的声响。

总有一天，连这份工作都无法继续，连这具身体都无法满足对方的时候，就是真的结束了吧。

在那之前，姑且让他再多待在这个人身边一会儿也好。

就当这个梦永远不会醒来也好。

翼迷乱地低喘着，伸出手去摸泷泽的脸。

“什么啊……一副想要的表情……”泷泽抓住他的手按回到床上，对方纠结的眉头看起来却像是痛苦的样子，“明明知道我拒绝不了你……”

翼眯起潮湿的双眸，身上人的唇已然压了下来，泷泽舔着他的嘴角一路向下，锁骨上的刺痛让翼模糊地想着肯定会被留下吻痕，但是他忽地觉得并不那么在乎了。

对方的啃噬一直到了脐窝，舌头的湿热触感令翼的腰不自觉地浮了起来，随之他的双腿被大力地掰开，不经意间他感到泷泽的牙齿在他的大腿内侧刮擦，紧接着尖锐的疼痛伴随着快感从下腹涟漪般扩散开来，翼拖着哭腔惊叫出声，手指也反射性地扯住了对方的头发。

泷泽突然毫无预警地抬起了头。

翼像是触电似的收回了手。

“抱歉，有点失去理智了……”尴尬地清了清嗓子，泷泽局促地移开视线，转过身去从床边的地板上捡起昨晚用过的润滑剂。

翼的脑袋还晕乎乎的，他垂下头不可思议地去看自己大腿根部那个新鲜的齿印。

“好了，坐过来。”

泷泽用上了命令的口吻。翼明白已经没有了商量的余地，他老老实实地爬了过去，跪坐在对方的面前。

“手伸出来。”泷泽把润滑剂挤在翼的一只手掌上，然后耐心地引导着他摸上自己的性器。

感受到对方那出乎意料的质量和硬度，翼有些兴奋地咬住下唇，另一只手也急不可待地环了上去。

润滑剂顺着他的手腕滴下来，又给从昨晚就已经一片狼藉的床单增添了新的污迹。

拇指在对方勃起的顶端熟练地滑过，翼抹开淌到手指上的湿淋淋的前液，随着套弄的动作越发顺畅，泷泽的呼吸也渐渐变得沉重而浑浊，翼的视线描绘着对方下颚由于忍耐而绷紧的线条，鬼使神差地开口问道。

“我可以……舔你吗？”

翼喘着气，羞耻地转开目光。每次没有酒精做掩护的时候他都不太敢去看对方的眼睛。

迟迟没有得到答复的翼不安地鼓起勇气抬眼去瞧对方近在咫尺的脸，却赫然发现那对明亮的眼珠正直勾勾地盯着自己，瞳孔深处反射着狞猛的光。

下一秒对方的手强硬地掐住了翼的下巴，那暗哑的嗓音听上去几乎不像是那个人平时的声音了：“不要煽动我去做会后悔的事……”

泷泽威胁般地捏着他的脸吻上来，另一只手顺势握住了翼不知何时勃起的性器。

始料未及的痛感让翼倒抽了一口凉气，敏感到发疼的皮肤被蛮横地摩擦，折磨般的快意迫使小腹的肌肉都痉挛起来，翼呜咽着扑进对方的怀里。

“啊……不行……”控制不住地哼出甜软的鼻音，对方身上汗水的气味，滑腻的皮肤的温度，混杂了刺痛的快感……都令翼亢奋到打颤。

泷泽轻轻咬着他的脖子：“……哪里不行？”

回应着吐出渴求的低喘，翼意识混乱地倚上对方的肩头。

“比秀君先射出来的话……不行……”

对方发出了一声挫败的咆哮：“翼，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

他不想知道。

执拗地摇着头，翼哆嗦着加快了手上的速度，努力回忆着泷泽喜欢被碰触到的地方和对方偏好的力度，因为急切地希望让对方先获得释放而不由得急躁了起来。

“翼……”那个人充满欲望地呼唤他名字的方式令他的心脏都感到了疼痛的窒息，甜蜜而苦闷的愉悦把他一步步推向高潮。

几乎是在感觉到了指间和小腹上的湿热的同时，翼眼前一花，呻吟着在泷泽的手里射了出来。

“都是翼的错。”泷泽狼狈地在他耳畔喘着粗气，对方把沾满精液的手指按到他唇上的时候，翼恍惚着张开了嘴。

身体分明还在痛，蠢蠢欲动的内部却感到了空虚。

Slave of Love——他也不过是这爱情的奴隶罢了。

 

***

翼穿着泷泽的家居服，披着一个薄毯子乖乖地坐在沙发上，客厅的电视正放着晨间节目，洗衣机里轰隆隆地转着刚换下来的床单。

泷泽在厨房里一边嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语一边摆弄着灶具，翼虽然很想帮忙，但是对方似乎还在生气。

说是不想给翼的身体造成太多负担，两个人到底还是没有做到最后，不过自从刚才冲澡的时候瞥见翼身上的痕迹之后，对方的脸色就一直不怎么好看。

翼下意识地摸了摸大腿内侧那个齿印的位置。

以泷泽的性格，估计更多还是在自己生自己的气吧。

可是眼瞅着那个人越来越手忙脚乱的模样，翼哪还有什么看电视的心思。

“冰箱里有昨天买的腌萝卜和纳豆，”翼终于忍不住出声提醒道，“味噌在上面第二个柜子里。”

泷泽鼓着脸瞪了他一眼，翼吐了下舌头，又缩回到沙发里。

过了一会儿泷泽从厨房走出来，把半罐腌梅子和一杯冒着热气的水放到他的面前。

“这是你妈妈之前寄给我的，还有剩一些，吃了这个再吃早饭吧。”

翼愣住了。

只在很久很久以前他曾经说过胃不舒服的时候早上起来会就着热水吃梅子的事情。最近几年他极少会在泷泽家待到早晨，因为担心会被小报拍到，通常再晚他也会坚持回家。

没想到对方还记得。

泪水已经在眼眶里打转了，翼拼命睁大双眸，竭力不让它们掉下来。

要是能和这个人一辈子在一起就好了，他一定再也遇不到像泷泽这么温柔体贴的人了；要是能给这个人生下一个可爱的孩子该有多好啊，好像会变成很幸福的家庭的样子。

然而又有个声音在黑暗里怂恿道：分手吧，分手吧，趁现在还来得及。

“总算做好了，我也还是可以的嘛！”对方雀跃的声音突然从离他很近的地方传了过来，翼慌忙拉起毯子挡住眼睛。

“翼？”泷泽无奈的声音在他头顶响起来，“我怎么又把你弄哭了啊……”

翼死命地摇晃着脑袋：“没，刚刚被梅子呛了一下……”

餐桌上放着颜色可疑的味噌汤和冒着热气的白饭，上面堆着一看就是买的时候是什么样子，现在就还是什么样子的纳豆。

泷泽坐到了他对面，一脸不安又期待地瞧着他。

都是一样的食材，为什么泷泽做的东西就那么难吃呢。

嚼着嘴里的食物，翼微笑着低下头，视线在不知不觉中再次模糊了。

 

***

即将到来的2010年的日程一下子就排得满满当当，翼早先计划中的solo出道单曲的录音、舞台剧、泷翼的新单曲还有时隔三年的两个人一起的演唱会也都排进了日程表。

久违的团活复活前夕，杂志的取材和各种需要商讨的东西简直是没完没了，因为工作的关系见面的频率增加了之后，翼在泷泽家留宿的次数也变多了，早上提前从对方家里出来在约好的地点等经纪人来接他也成了家常便饭。

嗯……睡眠不足的情况也越来越严重了。

进入两人限定的相处模式之后，无论是公事还是私事，都是泷泽会考虑得更多一些，翼只要跟着对方的步调就好，一个大包大揽，一个就顺其自然，倒也显得特别和谐。

跨年演唱会在后台遇到刚君的时候，翼却被对方一脸痛心地提醒「你这样下去早晚会暴露的」，就连许久不见的小翔也温柔地笑着说「翼君看起来很幸福的样子」。

大概什么都不去思考就算是幸福了吧。

甚至锦织前辈给的新年压岁钱都是两人份合起来的……信封外面还并排写着两个人的名字，回想起泷泽从前辈手里接过压岁钱之后的那个微妙的表情，翼到现在还会不小心笑出声。

不过他倒是十分怀疑在拿他们打趣的人里到底有几个是认真的。毕竟泷泽不像十几岁和二十代前半的时候那么喜欢公开对自己的东西宣示主权了，翼也学会了更圆滑地应对各种场合下旁人针对他们关系的敏感刺探。

但不知道是不是因为他们两个人最近的交往比较顺利，翼总觉得在对外采访或者节目上的时候泷泽格外保护他们的关系，他稍微顺着主持人的引导开开玩笑对方就会立马紧张起来。

翼倒也不否认他总是讲些让人误会的话是因为觉得泷泽慌慌张张地吐槽的样子很可爱就是了。

可是就连泷泽二十八岁的生日会的那天晚上，因为种种顾虑，结束之后他们也是各自回家的。

碍于在场的宾客太多，泷泽都还没有机会打开他的礼物，翼隐隐地感到有点失望，早知道就在生日会之前单独交给对方了。

其实事到如今他也没有什么贵重的礼物可以送给对方，盒子里装着的不过是翼家的备份钥匙而已。

说起来翼一直有泷泽家的备份钥匙，而且就连对方私家车的备份钥匙他也是有的。但是自从翼离开老家单独出来住之后，将近十年，泷泽还一次都没有去过他租住的公寓。

翼猜测对方大概只是在等他的一个邀请。

对于翼来说，家不仅仅代表着一个住处，更是他用来享受独处和孤独的私密空间，正因为对彼此太过了解，就算在成为了恋人之后，泷泽也始终尊重他的意愿，绝口不提去他家的事情。

但在对方身边这么多年，翼同样也很明白，那个人实际上比谁都要害怕寂寞。

尽管泷泽平时展露的都是无懈可击的王子形象，永远都是开朗又充满朝气的模样，却从很久以前开始就因为讨厌独处而总是招待不同的朋友和后辈到自己家里去玩。

有段时间，泷泽甚至连家里没有人的气息都受不了。

只不过这些年泷泽的房间里有太多翼留下的痕迹了，也就没什么人再有机会去那个人的家了。

所以成为了对方的唯一之后，自己还是放着泷泽一个人不管了很久吧，翼想，就在他任性地去追求自己的自由的时候。

「谢谢！礼物我会珍惜的。」

泷泽在短信里这样回复道。

那之后又过去几个月了，翼很想知道对方什么时候会用到他的礼物。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太幸福的时候反而会感觉到痛苦吧——  
> 因为害怕这样的幸福不知什么时候就会终止。

十几岁的时候，他们会为了各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事而吵架斗嘴；二十几岁的时候他们会对专辑的选曲和演唱会的舞台效果而据理力争几个小时；等到了三十岁的时候，他们已经学会了把所有的共同工作割裂成两个部分，然后尝试用彼此更多的妥协来把它们衔接起来。

作为社里仅有的两个双人团，相比前辈团而言他们的情况却完全不同：他们既没有以组合为形式出演的常规综艺节目，团活也少得可怜，结成之后的大部分时间都是在各自开展solo活动。每次集中几个月的团活之后，两个人就像是完成了例行公事一样马上分开进行solo的工作。

泷泽在访谈节目上说着“完全不知道翼solo活动的时候在做什么”这样看起来仿佛试图撇清关系的句子，却几乎是事实；而翼面对采访平静地讲出“平时也很少给对方打电话”这种就算在工作伙伴之间也略显生疏的话，倒也不全是谎言。

“难道实际上两人的关系非常差？”的流言也是这么一点点传出来的。

即便是当年那场轰动了大半个娱乐圈的翼的东蛋生日会事件，也宛如顺理成章一般，和全国巡演还有新单曲的宣传一起完美地被带过了。不过正是以那次生日会为契机，之前长期的solo工作带来的铺天盖地的关系不和说还有解散传言也随之不攻自破。

至于两个人的秘密关系，他们甚至都不需要做多余的掩饰。

要说2011年前后两个人的团活算是最密集的时期了，从东蛋庆生之后在外人眼里他们简直是打得火热：罕见地连续两年都安排了组合的巡演，不仅发了三首单曲和一张专辑，俩人还借着工作的机会一起去伦敦玩了几天。

现在回想起来，也许一切都是源于翼那阵子太过频繁地和对方谈分手而产生的罪恶感也说不定。

然而，不晓得从什么时候起，每次综艺节目录制结束泷泽都会和经纪人一起亲自核查预定播放的内容。也就是说，他们上的节目所有最终OA的部分，都是泷泽把关之后认为能够在电视上放出来的东西。

2011年巡演前夕，翼被狗仔拍到在对方家留宿彻夜未离，但这件事却是过去好久以后泷泽和经纪人私下说悄悄话的时候被他碰巧听到的。

后来翼也曾试图回忆那天对方在社长办公室里的那漫长的两个小时间自己到底在做些什么，最终得出的结论是那时候他大概还在泷泽家的床上睡觉吧。

翼也渐渐地习惯了不去过问对方在背地里到底做了多少自己不知道的事情。

既然泷泽不希望他知道，那他就不问，就这么简单。

这些年来，泷泽仍然经常在晚上和制作人还有电视台的大人物们出去喝酒到半夜，翼也依旧会在各个现场极近温柔地关照共演的女演员和后辈们。

泷泽从来没有和他说过“恋情曝光就完蛋了”之类的话，他们也从未提前商量好在某件事上统一口径什么的，仅仅是顺其自然地维持着他们之间一贯的相处方式。

兴趣大相径庭，交友圈子也完全不一样，即便是这样南辕北辙的两个人，也不知不觉地渡过了共同出道的第十年。

 

“兴趣如果能相合是很好啦，但是人总是会变的啊？比方说翼喜欢足球吧？你支持巴萨，要是Takki刚好喜欢皇马的话你们就要分手吗？”

“诶！这就很难办了……”翼苦恼地皱起眉，趴在沙发背上望着正在泡咖啡的刚的身影，“真的这样的话……我会觉得我们价值观不太一样吧……不过那家伙对足球一点兴趣也没有的啦！”

刚回头朝他挑了一下眉毛：“对吧？光一跟我讲F1的时候我也很想睡觉啊。”

“他倒是会做出很感兴趣的样子在听，谁知道……”翼若有所思地歪头道，“嘛……无所谓啦，我们两个只有身体的相性比较好吧。”

刚走过来用力揉了一下他的头发：“笨——蛋——身体的相性也是很重要的啊！”

翼笑着摇了摇头，从对方手里接过了咖啡杯。

虽然偶尔，只是偶尔，翼也会想问——

十年里和同一个人上床不会觉得腻吗？

但果然就算是能够把分手普普通通挂在嘴上的翼，这样的话也还是说不出口的。

如果问的话，那个人肯定会生气的吧。

况且他似乎……也并没有那么渴望得到答案。

直到这一刻翼才猛然觉察到，自己貌似已经很久没有动过分手的念头了。

***

 

翼乘坐的航班从纽约抵达东京的时候，已经是深夜了。

这次为了备战Burn The Floor而跟随翼到美国摄影的团队，其中大部分的staff都已经搭更早的航班回国了。翼起初也纳闷过为什么经纪人会给他订这么晚的航班，但转念一想可能是希望他能够安安静静地回国不受打扰，就没有再深究。

经纪人陪着昏昏欲睡的翼在停车场等接他们的车，远远地望见一辆黑色的轿车开过来，翼倒也没有多想为什么不是平时的保姆车。等到他走上前拉开车门，迎接他的那个画面令方才还挥散不去的困意一瞬间就消失不见了。

“欢迎回来，翼。”泷泽灿烂地笑着摘下太阳镜。分明是大晚上，这家伙却打扮得像是什么刚刚从舞台上走下来的大明星似的。

翼惊得嘴都合不拢了。

上一次在私人时间见到这个人早已是一个半月之前的事情了，可是如果他没记错的话，泷泽的舞台剧目前应该正处在公演最关键的阶段。

不知为什么，在国外累积了几个星期的那种飘摇的兴奋感和挣扎的疲劳感都在看到对方的刹那间归于平静，就如同是从什么遥远的梦里回到了现实。

“嗯，我回来了。”

轻快地应道，翼飞快地坐到了副驾驶的位置，凑上去给了对方一个西班牙式的贴面问候礼。

“喂！今井桑！”泷泽明显还没能习惯他日渐西方化的距离感，翼能感觉到对方的肩膀都僵硬了，这个人一紧张就跑出乱七八糟的称谓和敬语的毛病也是多少年来都没变。

“这里不是谁也不在嘛。”翼笑得更开心了。

泷泽捂着刚刚被亲到的脸颊瞪了他一眼。

“翼君，你的行李我帮你装好了，”经纪人无奈的声音打断了他们的对话，“Takki桑拜托你把翼君安全送回家哦。”

泷泽朝对方点了点头：“嗯，辛苦了，早点回去休息吧，明天我会提前给你打电话的。”

翼的经纪人微笑着把车门关上了。

“你是我的监护人吗……”翼扒着车窗向被已经发动的车子甩出老远的经纪人慢吞吞地挥着手，“那家伙怎么这么听你的话，他到底是谁的经纪人啊？”

“不然你以为他为什么能当你的经纪人这么久？”泷泽不以为然地说道。

翼默默地摇上了车窗。

嗯……恐怕又是那些“不知道比知道更好”的事情。

随后的一段时间里他们谁都没有说话。高速公路两侧的风景、深夜的路灯，在他们的视野之中转瞬而过。

翼注视着在漆黑的车窗上映出的自己的倒影，又看了看对方驾驶中专注的侧脸，无意识地摸了一下脖子。

“呐，泷泽，今晚要留下来吗？”

***

 

被对方按到浴室的墙上亲吻的时候，翼带回来的行李箱还都七零八落地扔在客厅里。

他给泷泽的备用钥匙静静地躺在玄关的鞋柜上。

记得泷泽曾经说过，翼的家里总有一种好像在等待着招待什么人来做客的氛围，从家具到摆设都传达着一种孤独而暧昧的气息，对方还说恐怕每一个被带进这扇门的女人，都会产生一种能够成为这间公寓的女主人的错觉。

说出这些话的时候泷泽就站在他的客厅里，面无表情地打量着每一件陈设，只有仔细观察那双眸子才能看出隐隐渗透出的寂寞的色彩。

“可我从来没有邀请过女性朋友到我家啊，”当时翼困惑又无奈地苦笑道，“搬家之后只有我姐和我妈来过。”

翼想，或许在他自己一个人默默地购置这些家具、利用空余时间慢慢把房间布置起来、挑选不同的东西填充这个空间的时候，在内心的深处，他还是企望着有什么人能够来分享他的世界的。

过去很长的一段时间里，他只是很确信自己一直属于泷泽的世界的一部分，却并不完全地确定对方是否对自己的世界真的有兴趣。

翼觉得自己就像摆在对方家里的一个被束之高阁的昂贵摆件——他仅仅是那间屋子的主人的所有物而已，只是偶尔被温柔地摆弄和擦拭，却由于太过爱惜反而拉开了难以跨越的距离。

如今，比起泷泽第一次来他家的那会儿，对方的存在不再显得那么尴尬而突兀了，仿佛随着时间的流逝，对方也融入到这个空间中了似的——

和铺着浅色桌布的餐桌；和明亮反光的实木地板；和花瓶中娇艳的红玫瑰；和床单的四个角都被拉扯得平平整整的双人床。

和纯白的、笼罩着温暖的橘色灯光的浴室。

翼闭上眼，他的后背紧紧地贴着浴室的瓷砖墙，在对方的吻里发出甜腻的媚音。

略带着焦躁的抚触，混在水声里的低喘，凌乱而潮湿的交缠。

淋湿的衬衫整个贴在了翼的身上，连乳尖都在湿透的布料下凸显出来，当泷泽的膝盖挤压着他的胯间，手掌凶狠地揉捏着他的胸肌的时候，翼的喉咙中被逼出一声溺水般的呜咽。

他喘息着抱住泷泽的肩膀，扭头咳出呛在喉口的水，氤氲的水雾蒸腾起欲望的热度，翼忽然之间在莫名变得刺眼的灯光下眯起双眸。

他面前的泷泽的眼下挂着显而易见的疲劳的阴影，连日消耗性的演出和厚重的舞台妆让对方的皮肤状态看上去也并不太好。

“太过勉强自己可不行哦。”翼低声呢喃着，伸手拨开对方被水打湿的前发，他用指尖描摹着对方面庞的轮廓，然后探身舔上对方眼角的泪痣。

等到他退开来，却发现对方好似呆住了一般怔忪地盯着自己，翼忍不住笑着捧起泷泽的脸，又坏心地伸出舌头重新凑过去，这次他感受到对方扑闪的睫毛麻酥酥地刷过他的舌尖。

泷泽按在他腹部的手开始剧烈地颤抖起来。

“翼……”浸满了情欲的嗓音让翼沿着背部窜上一阵战栗，对方那令人怀念的体温从湿淋淋的衣料间传递了过来，燃起他内里熟悉的冲动和近乎疼痛的渴望。

翼的手指从对方的突起的肩胛骨向下摸索到结实的背肌和瘦削的腰，他一边亲吻着泷泽的胸口和小腹，一边扶着对方的胯部慢慢地跪了下去。

把脸颊靠上对方的大腿，翼用自己带着胡茬的下巴漫不经心地蹭着对方下腹光滑的肌肤。

泷泽低着头，目光阴沉而深暗地俯视着他，水流顺着对方的发丝一直蜿蜒到裸露的锁骨和胸膛。

翼用牙齿咬开对方的裤带，宛如喝醉似的发出含糊不清的笑声，大胆地撩起眼睫去看上方的人。

那个人的虎口突地压住他的后颈，另一只手关上了花洒。

“才在国外待了几天，回来就变得这么色情。”

“色情？”翼瞪圆了眼睛，“我吗？”

泷泽翻了个白眼：“这还有别人吗？”

不知道为什么，翼觉得此时此刻对方皱着眉头、仿佛闹别扭的孩子一般的模样异常地可爱。

在纽约进修期间，他并不是没有被其他的舞者们热烈的视线所注视，当然也免不了会有一些含有暗示的碰触。在情绪高昂的舞蹈之后，被汗水和荷尔蒙的气息煽动起来的达成感也会令翼在异国他乡彻夜难眠。

但那又能怎么样呢。

反正他这辈子也绝不可能再和别的什么人恋爱了，他的世界能装下舞蹈和泷泽秀明这两样就已经快要满得填不进去太多其他的东西了。

何况，一旦拥有了最耀眼的太阳，天空中所有的星星都终将黯然失色。

这个时候，失去了热水留给皮肤的温度，湿透的衣料逐渐带走体温的同时，翼的身体却由于其他的原因而再次温暖起来。

翼放纵自己微笑着歪了一下脑袋，他扯开泷泽的裤腰，对方的性器正虎视眈眈地从那里探出头来，翼如同被蛊惑了一样张开手握住那充满热意和硬度的器官，

起初两个人在做爱的时候连四目相对都会害羞得想死，但交往的时间久了，这部分的羞耻心也变得越发薄弱了。

恍惚地想着，翼扬起脸望进对方明亮的眼睛里，缓缓地舔了舔嘴唇。

“但是，无论什么时候我都是Takki大人的淫乱的翼吧？”

一瞬间，泷泽的脸上闪过不知是诧异还是狼狈的神情。

呜啊……自己这是在说什么老套的下流话啊……

都说了和这个人做爱的时候自己就会变得奇怪起来的，现在的自己在对方眼里是什么样的姿态呢？

然而翼能感觉到对方因兴奋而加重的呼吸声，掌中的勃起就像是什么活物似的在他手里抽跳了一下，惊得翼打了个哆嗦。

泷泽的指头猛地攥进他微长的发尾，那人的眼角是含着笑的，讲出的每个字却是咬牙切齿地蹦出来的。

“我可不知道等下会发生什么了……翼。”

***

 

泷泽的牙齿占有般地咬上他的后颈，翼无力地将额头抵住墙壁，拼命地眨动着湿润的眸子，听着自己放荡的娇喘在浴室里失真地回响。

“啊……泷泽……”

身后那人的手指娴熟又毫无慈悲地按压着湿软的内壁，全然不顾翼哀求的眼泪，执拗地把他的身体搅弄出下流不堪的声音。

毕竟是他自己先撩拨对方的，这种时候再吐出示弱的泣音也是无济于事。

一直以来在性事中作为被抱的一方，身为享乐主义者的翼倒也没有什么怨言。应该是对方有在体贴地考虑到他身为男人的自尊心吧，平时在床上泷泽基本都是让翼来掌握主动权的。

每当跨坐在对方身上扭摆腰肢、把那个人的手腕按进床单的时候，泷泽不经意间流露出的那种无助又不甘的反应，总令翼产生一种自己在侵犯对方的错觉和荒唐的快意。

不过那人每次夺回主动权的方式总是很巧妙，温柔到等他察觉的时候就已然落入对方编织的情欲之网了。

但是今天……总觉得泷泽像是格外没有耐心的样子。

通常他们都并不怎么用这个姿势的，也不会在浴室这种地方毫无准备地做……

他本以为浴室只是前戏，这边结束之后他们就会像往常一样到床上去，然而这会儿对方进行扩张的指头已经增加到了三根，被随手拿来用的润肤乳不能完全代替润滑剂，异物感还是令翼在意得不行。

可是当泷泽的指腹轻车熟路地刮过那处脆弱的腺体的时候，翼惊喘着倒吸了一大口气，所有的不适都转化成了自尾椎扩散开来的甜美的热浪，对方碰到的地方像是被电流击中似的，激起潮水般汹涌的甘酸而麻痹的快感，他的腰也开始追逐着泷泽抽插的指头而擅自摇晃起来。

“翼……”

耳边传来的嘶哑而苦涩的低语仿佛在压抑着什么，泷泽的手指粗暴地退出了他的体内，不一会儿那双手从后方掐住了翼的腰，拇指狠狠地扣进了他的腰窝。

沦陷在苦痛与愉悦的夹缝中的翼隐约感到了不安。

“……泷泽？”

他接下来的话还没来得及说出口，不速之客就凶暴而强硬地顶了进来，灼热的火花劈开了他的下半身，翼张开双唇却没能发出声音，苦闷而慌乱的悲鸣被硬生生憋回在了嗓子里。

毫无任何阻碍地，对方的凶器就这么一口气捅到了尽头，浴室里潮热的空气让翼头昏目眩地喘不过气来，被填满的饱胀感和令人想要逃离的强烈快感逼得他的大腿都细细地痉挛起来。

“嗯……！”

不给他任何喘息的余裕，泷泽便毫无预警地开始了抽送。肉体撞击的淫猥的声响，泷泽贴在他后背的异常火热的胸膛……交互的感官刺激构成了一种倒错的荒淫感。

身后那人激烈的律动把多余的润肤乳一股脑从穴口挤了出来，黏腻的膏体顺着翼的大腿内侧掉落在瓷砖地板上。

茫然地盯着那滩质感诡异的污渍，突兀地意识到对方没有戴套的翼，终于反应过来从刚才起就一直在困扰着他的违和感到底是出于什么了，冷汗霎时从他的脊背上冒了出来。

翼挣扎着抠住墙壁撑起上半身，腰向后弯折到几近极限。

“等……泷、泽……还没……啊！”

内壁深处敏感的黏膜被无情地大力摩擦，翼死死地咬住下唇，无法控制自己的双眸渗出混杂着快乐与羞耻的泪花。

这个人是明知故犯的。

“如果翼怀了我的孩子，我是不是就不会在看到翼和其他人共舞或是被我之外的人碰触的时候嫉妒到发狂了？”

好奇怪，完全搞不懂对方在说什么……

在快感中意识逐渐模糊的翼只能喘着气用力地摇头。

“我想要对翼温柔的，我想要给你自由的……”温热的呼吸吹在他的颈侧，泷泽的声音带上了可疑的鼻音，“任性的话会被厌倦吗？翼讨厌想要束缚你的恋人吗？因为这样才一直想和我分手的吗？”

瞬间僵直了身体，翼的心脏失控地狂跳起来。

好像自从出道之后他就再也没有见到过泷泽把如此情绪化的一面坦率地表现出来了，他甚至……从来就没有见过这个人在演技之外哭泣的样子。

他颤抖着扶住墙壁尝试着转过头来，但是那个人却抢先捂住了他的眼睛。

“回答我啊，翼……”

翼叹息着把手探向后，艰难地勾住了对方的脖子。

“今天晚上，就按照秀君喜欢的方式来做吧……”

***

 

好辛苦。

那具看起来纤细而秀丽的身躯里是怎么蕴藏了这么强大的力量的，翼到底还是想不明白。

习惯了泷泽唱歌的时候那种清甜而干净的高音，如今那个人在他耳边发出的喘息和低吟，是差不多只有在情事之中才能听到的、专属于翼的性感而狂气的低音。

翼的脊背因那些声音而颤栗着泛起寒意。

一次又一次地被贯穿，几乎失去了时间的概念，前列腺被顶弄的时候整个腰都酥麻酸胀地抽搐起来，身体已经不像是自己的了，尖锐而狰狞的快感一步步地蚕食着理智，在白炽而高热的甜美愉悦中加速着意志的崩坏瓦解。

每一次和对方做爱之后，似乎他对快感的耐受度就变得更低了。

翼难过地呜咽着，甜腻而淫乱的尾音在自己的耳中都显得极为陌生而难堪。他单手攥成拳头拼命地抵住墙面，在近于半强迫的晃动中费力地捉起对方抓在他胯上的手，按到自己的双腿之间。

“秀君……摸我……”

泷泽的指尖滑过他的内股，随之尖牙咬进了他的耳垂：“如果翼求我的话……”

翼双膝打软，他几近狂乱地低下头去看对方的手，止不住地哆嗦起来：“啊……求、你……！”

那优美白皙的手指如他所愿地收紧了，他的性器被攥住开始撸动的一瞬间就颤抖着溢出蜜汁一般粘乎乎的透明液体，翼仰起脖子嘶哑地尖叫出声，用力夹紧了大腿。

离得太近就会像这样被狠狠地灼伤，逃得太远又冷得快要死去。

要坏掉了……

翼哭得一塌糊涂地射了出来。

他胡乱地抽噎着，被那个人坚定的手臂从背后揽住了腰，泷泽的一部分依旧深深地埋进他的身体里，被过度折磨的肉襞疼痛地抽缩着，挽留般地紧紧缠住那个人的性器。

泷泽突如其来地哽了一声——

“翼……我爱你……”

“……诶？”泪眼婆娑的翼受惊似地抬起头来。

尽管并没有什么实际的感觉，但他知道对方在自己的体内射精了。

四周一下子安静得只能听到彼此粗重的呼吸声，令人头皮发麻的热流在翼的小腹翻腾着，危险地孕育着理应并不存在的某些东西。

翼焦虑地睁大双眼，急促而惶恐地喘息起来。

他看不到对方的脸，也不清楚对方目前的状况。

所以便也无从得知对方用那仿佛异常痛苦的音调说出“我爱你”的时候是什么样的表情。

不是有人说过吗？男人在高潮的那一刻说的任何话都不能相信。

可这是第一次——翼觉得这是自己第一次听到那个人说这句话。

不是在演唱会上面向几万人的时候带着笑意的大声告白，也不是在综艺节目里被众人起哄的时候从善如流的表白。

为什么非要是今天呢？翼绝望地想，是因为飞得太远，终于令对方感到不安了吗？

但是，把自己的翅膀折断的方式对于那个人而言总是有那么几种的吧……

大概“我爱你”也正是那其中之一，只是他不晓得泷泽对此知不知情罢了。

***

 

“对不起……”

结果面对着露出被遗弃的小狗一样的表情替他做着事后处理的恋人，翼什么生气的话都没能说出来。

像是全身都又累又疼什么的，射到里面感觉很糟糕什么的，浴室弄得到处都是水什么的，衣服全都变得皱巴巴了什么的，马上就得公演而前一晚却纵欲过度什么的。

手忙脚乱地收拾了好半天，两个人终于精疲力尽地瘫倒在翼家的大床上，泷泽破天荒地穿了他以前给对方准备的睡裤，要知道这个人就算在酒店过夜从来都是裸睡的。

“你今天怎么了嘛……”找了个舒服的姿势靠在了对方肩膀上，翼闭着眼睛，疲倦地打着哈欠，“发生什么事情了吗？”

“明明是我们两个人的十周年，你一个人却在国外好几个月……还那么开心的样子……”那个人小声嘟囔着。

翼叹了口气。

“谁和你说我开心了？嘛……不过能和百老汇级别的舞者们一起跳舞我确实是很兴奋啦，可那都是工作啊？”

“但是你也不会跟外国人提起我的事情吧？”泷泽略带不满地说道，“他们肯定都以为你还是单身。”

翼懒洋洋地笑起来：“我说了啊，我有一个叫Tackey的‘partner’的事。”

“啊？那算什么嘛！”

同伴，搭档，伴侣。

日语真的是太含蓄了，翼心想，不管是英语还是西班牙语，在表达情感的方式上都要来得更直率些。

“对了，在纽约同性是可以合法结婚的哦，西班牙也是。”

“诶~”泷泽发出了一声意义不明的回应，也不知道那个人到底有没有在听。

“呐……秀君觉得结婚戒指的话要什么样式的比较好？”翼干脆枕上对方的手臂，转过脸去看那人的眼睛，“说起来好像很少见你换首饰，那几个戒指和项链都戴好久了，以前你过生日的时候我送你的那些一次也没见你戴过。”

“哈？”泷泽困倦的脸上写满了“我们真的要讨论这个问题吗”的字眼，“我有戴啊，但是每次都被人说‘很有翼的风格’，一眼就被看穿了……话说翼你还真是很喜欢星星啊……”

“所以要是突然戴上成对的戒指肯定会被fan发现的吧。”翼再次合上双眸，居然觉得两个人就这样躺在一起说着毫无营养的话、妄想着一些不可能实现的事情也很快乐。

“所以比起首饰什么的，我还是想要翼每天都能用到我送的东西啊，”泷泽的手指随意地把玩着他的头发，“智能手机就很好吧？而且你不怎么经常换电子产品，感觉可以用很久。”

“那个是很好啦，可是电子产品是有寿命的，我要换的时候岂不是会很纠结……”

“想换的时候我再买给你就好了啊。”

翼嗤嗤地笑起来：“这不是好像小白脸一样嘛，拿着男人给的钱去买东西什么的……你啊，送礼物不要那么——”

就在这时，他的身旁忽然传来了均匀的呼吸声，翼侧过头去瞧，刚刚还和自己说着话的人竟然就这么睡着了。

他无奈地呼出一口气，小心翼翼地从对方怀里爬出来，摸过床头柜的闹钟，翼把响铃时间定好到十点半，然后又静悄悄地钻回到被子里。

翼躺在那里，有那么好一会儿，他仅仅是在黑暗中安静地注视着对方的睡颜。

在坠入虚无的梦境之前，翼听见了自己那微弱得近乎可悲的哽咽——

“呐，秀君。”

“我也是哦……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了占有最亮的那颗星，只盼长眠于永夜，再不醒来。

‘泷泽君，你冷静地先听我说。现在翼君在医院里……是旧病复发，没有生命危险，但是接下来他必须要住院静养。’

Takki在深夜里接到翼的经纪人的电话的时候，整个人都是懵的。

为了准备年末的巡演，直到昨天下午他们都还在一起工作的。

翼说今天一早还有外景的拍摄，就不去Takki家过夜了，两个人分别的那会儿，翼笑起来的模样和平时并没有什么不同。

‘还有……’这时候，Takki听到经纪人有些犹豫地开口，‘翼君说，希望你暂时不要来探望他……’

愣愣地握着手机的Takki只觉得脑子一片空白。

如果是美尼尔氏综合症复发，绝对不会是这两天才开始有症状的。

回想起来，他要是能稍微细心一点就不难发觉翼的身体已经到了临界点。

翼今年差不多一直都在国内外来回奔波，进行着高强度和大消耗的舞台工作的同时，又试图为了获得更好的演出效果而拼命减重。

 

「翼的腹肌也太厉害了吧？不过最近是不是有点太瘦了？总觉得……肋骨都能摸出来了……」

彼时正跨坐在他身上喘息着的翼歪了一下头：「有吗？说起来最近好像是有点抵抗力下降了，嘛……体脂率也不是越低越好的……不过秀君喜欢这样的吧？你看……」

翼咬着嘴唇，拉着他的手放到自己那纤瘦得令人发指的腰上。

记忆里香艳的画面令Takki懊悔地抱住了头，那个时候的他完全被情欲冲昏了脑子，根本没有注意到对方的健康问题。

Takki太了解翼了，只要那个人还有哪怕一点点余力，肯定是先装作一副什么都没发生的样子笑着让他安心，相反地，说不想要他探望什么的……应该是确实病得很严重了。

想到这里，无力的挫败感顿时席卷了Takki。

就这样辗转反侧了一夜，等到早晨Takki看到翼发给他的手机邮件里写着“对不起，秀君，又给你添麻烦了”的时候，他知道这次是真的糟了。

***

 

Takki再次见到翼已经是对方入院一个星期之后的事情了。

“演唱会什么的你就不要想了，你的身体能恢复到正常生活的程度没有半年都是不可能的。”翼的主治医生毫不留情地说道。

“但是！”翼颤抖着攥紧拳头，对方眼睛里的失落几乎让Takki忍不住扭开脸去。

“没关系的，翼，”他走过去扶住对方的肩膀，“距离巡演还有一个多月，我们一起想办法，你眼下最重要的事就是安心休养。”

一旁的医生重重地叹了口气：“正是这样，翼君，身体的事情是勉强不来的。”

“可是能有什么办法？”翼喃喃地念叨着，脸上写满了无助和心灰意冷，“巡演的行程都安排好了啊？票也已经卖出去了啊？”

“跟fan们好好解释她们会理解的，毕竟没有健康就什么都没有了啊，”Takki温柔地摸着对方的头，“对了，中居前辈和Kinki桑送你的慰问品我拜托你经纪人带回事务所了，要乖乖打电话向前辈道谢哦。”

“嗯……我知道了，”翼低垂着头小声说道，“还有……谢谢你每天送的花……”

那双含着湿气的眸子向上望着他，Takki不由得深吸了一口气。

他转过身朝向翼的医生：“能让我们两个单独说一会儿话吗？等下我就回去了，不会打扰他太久的。”

“好吧，毕竟泷泽先生在这里太久的话护士们都骚动起来了，我们很头痛啊。”

面对医生的调笑，Takki也只得尴尬地扯动了一下嘴角。

病房的门关上了，翼还维持着刚刚的姿势，抱着膝盖蜷缩在那里，似乎动都没动过的样子。

Takki走过去，他坐到床上拉起了对方的手，翼哆嗦了一下，但是没有躲开。

恶心、眩晕和耳鸣的症状怕是让翼这个星期都没睡过什么好觉，对方的脸色蜡黄，黑眼圈很重，整个脸看上去都有点浮肿。

就在几个月前，他还在艳羡这是一具多么耀眼而美丽的身体。

Takki还记得在新单曲写真拍摄的那天，摄影棚里始终没停下过的此起彼伏的惊叹和赞美。

所谓成熟的男人所应具备的从容不迫和游刃有余，应该包括学会不要目不转睛地盯着美人看吧。

但如果对方是自己的恋人的话？

翼在整个摄影棚的人面前，毫无自觉地展示着那具本应该只属于他的身体，那健康的小麦色肌肤像是散发着艳丽的金色光晕一般让人难以移开视线。

结实饱满的胸肌，轮廓分明的腹肌，纤细柔韧的腰肢，包裹在长裤之中的圆润挺翘的屁股还有修长笔直的双腿……全身上下没有一丝赘肉，就连从裤脚露出的那一小截脚踝都性感得让人喉咙发紧。

最要命的是，就算是完完整整地好好穿着衣服，翼跳舞的时候浑身上下发散出的那令人窒息的色气，已经足够让Takki不知把眼睛该往哪里放才好了。

Takki觉得要不是自己长年培养出的敬业精神和职业操守在支持着自己，他可能撑不过那天的摄影。

然而此时此刻，想到翼当初为了塑造那具肉体付出了多少汗水和怎样的努力，他就觉得既无奈又心疼。

Takki的拇指轻轻地抚过翼手背上青白突兀的血管和针头留下的紫色淤痕。

翼剧烈地颤抖着把手抽了回去，他能听到对方焦虑而刺耳的呼吸声。

“泷泽……”

“怎么了？”他关切地伸出手，安抚着对方的后背。

折磨着自己的嘴唇，翼结结巴巴地开口：“你、你还记得我以前跟你说过的话吗？”

Takki的手一下子顿住了，他警觉地坐直了身体：“什么话？”

“如果……”

「如果有一天我成为了你的障碍，你一定要和我分手……」

Takki猛地站了起来，翼仿佛被他吓了一跳，不知所措地抬头看着他。

“我回去了。”不等对方说出接下来的话，他就大步向门口走去。拉开病房的门的那个瞬间，他不知道受伤和愤怒的感情哪个更占上风一些。

“泷泽！”

翼带着哭腔的喊声被他隔在了门的那一边。

***

 

‘喂，泷泽，是我。嗯……这周to base的放送的事情啊……’

那天之后，翼和他说话的语气又变得生疏而小心翼翼了。自从他下定决心一个人把巡演继续下去，这几个星期之间两个人的电话和邮件的内容基本全都是工作相关的。

他们刻意地避而不谈未来的安排，只是按部就班地解决眼前发生的问题。

翼偶尔会向他汇报身体恢复的情况，大部分时间都是Takki跟对方说巡演现场的状况和收到的fan的留言及信的内容。

‘医生说我恢复得还不错，’翼的声音里带着令他不习惯的异样的殷勤，‘那个……顺利的话，应该能赶上新专辑的宣传期哦。’

和自己的恋人说话有必要这么战战兢兢的吗？Takki恼火地想，翼一定又在琢磨着分手的事情了。

为什么对着任何人都能温柔又宽容的翼，对他们之间的感情却如此苛刻；泪腺脆弱又心思纤细的翼，为什么偏偏就对他这么残忍呢？

Takki从来没想过有一天自己会独自一人站在属于两个人的舞台上，他左侧的那个地方，包括心脏的部分在内，都空落落的。

那种感觉就仿佛身体的一部分被强行撕扯下来丢在了什么别的地方。

在演唱会的中途，他注意到观众席里有不少拿着翼的应援扇拼命擦着眼泪的女孩子，不知为什么，Takki猛然间就和那些孩子产生了强烈的共鸣——

明明身为那个人的恋人，他却和那些只能担心地从新闻和fan club的公告里得到消息的fan们一样无助。

有那么些时候，他几乎阴暗地想，如果翼再也不能回到舞台上就好了。

不做偶像的翼还可以来当他的舞台策划，他能够站到翼为他创造的舞台上，穿翼给他设计的服装，跳翼给他编舞的曲子。

Takki不止一次地在脑中想象过，真真正正地独占翼的那个时刻。

可是无论是谁，就算是最亲近的人也好，都没有权利剥夺别人的自由。

如果失去了那份自由与热情，翼也就不再是翼了。

所以，长痛不如短痛吧，Takki自嘲地想。

要是分手就能让翼卸下精神上的负担的话，这一次他不会拒绝的。

“翼，我们不要总是说工作的事情了，”Takki幽幽地开口，“你应该还有更重要的话想对我讲吧？”

‘诶？’

接着便是令人不安的沉默。

随着时间一分一秒地过去，Takki就越来越后悔自己引出了这个话题。

对方不提的话，自己什么也不说不就好了，应该……还可以再忍耐一阵子的。

在他失去控制之前，在他把翼的翅膀折断、把对方强硬地据为己有、完全地禁锢起来之前。

电话的那一端传来了对方断断续续地吸鼻子的声音。

可恶，别哭啊。

别哭啊，翼。

倘若这个时候对方哭泣着请求分手什么的，他说不定会心软的。

‘那个……新闻，我看了哦。’

令Takki意外地，他听到了对方轻柔而温暖的笑声。

‘一直以来守护着泷翼、守护着我，谢谢你……’

那好像告别又如同遗言一般的语气令他莫名恐惧地瞪大了双眼，然而，很快翼便再次开口了 。

‘……在这个世界上我最喜欢秀君了。’

那一刻，Takki连呼吸好似都要停止了。

他觉得自己的身周仿佛什么东西都不存在了，除了翼以外，一切都不重要了。

会用那对美好的唇瓣亲吻他，会用那双坚定的手臂拥抱他，会在他的身上摇动诱人的腰，会吐出放荡动听的喘息，会对他露出纯真柔软的笑容的、他心爱的枕边人，他最重视的拍档，他的半身。

胸口好痛。

陌生的液体自顾自地从眼眶里渗了出来。

Takki确信在方才那无声的几十秒间，一定发生了什么让翼改变了主意，从而没有把“分手”那个词说出口。

恰恰是这样，才更令人感到绝望。

‘晚安，秀君，一个人的演唱会辛苦了，’翼低声说，‘等着我。’

Takki的指甲疼痛地陷进掌心里，他从没这么庆幸对方看不见自己现在的表情。

“嗯……晚安。”

哪怕那只是在无望的等待中安慰人心的谎言也无所谓，翼的存在永远是他明天独自站到舞台上的动力。

***

 

进入了12月，天气变得更冷了。但好歹赶在了圣诞节之前，翼终于顺利地出院了。

不过出院后的翼单侧耳朵的听力仍然没有完全恢复，还需要长期用药和进一步观察。

翼的主治医生态度很坚决，他嘱咐翼在之后的一年间都需要来定期复查，不能停药，不可以擅自减脂，并且半年之内都不要再进行会导致压力增大和情绪强烈波动的工作。

过了年之后，翼的妈妈特意从老家过来东京照顾翼的生活，虽说得知翼有人照看令Takki多少能放下心来了，但这也让两个人独处的机会变得近乎为零。

因为翼身体状况不佳，许久没有出现的解散传言又开始有冒头的迹象。

Takki焦头烂额地忙着泷泽歌舞伎十周年公演的准备根本顾不上理会那些小报和杂志，可翼最近安静得过头又让人担心。

冬去春来，又到了赏樱的季节，除了常规的深夜电台放送，翼已经有好几个月没有在做什么工作了。

Takki倒是时不时会和翼的妈妈联络询问那个人的近况，得到的消息就是那个人基本上在医院和家之间两点一线地过着偶像失格般的疗养生活。

到最后Takki居然还是从后辈那里听到的风声，说翼早些时候有和事务所商谈过，决定今年夏天还是尽量调整状态去出演PLAYZONE。

虽然他们始终坚持着solo工作互不干涉的原则，但是无论是工作还是私生活，他从恋人那里得到的消息都未免太少了。

Takki忍着一肚子火，借着商谈新单曲的契机给翼打电话，对方却用着始终不变的那种撒娇似的口吻黏黏糊糊地回答道：

‘秀君最近不是很忙的嘛，泷泽歌舞伎在新加坡的公演也快要开始了吧？我不想打扰你啊。’

Takki叹了口气：“PLAYZONE的事情我听说了，别太勉强自己。”

‘秀君真是可靠，’那边的翼发出一串低沉得令人心痒的笑声，简直像是被搔到下巴的猫一样，‘总是有在好好地思考我们两个人的事情呢。’

Takki皱起了眉：“那还用说吗？这是理所当然的吧。”

老实说，这个连在电话里都说着甜言蜜语的翼让Takki很不适应。

 

等到Takki结束在新加坡的公演回国之后，两人总算又有了团活，翼也似乎比上次见面的时候瘦了不少。

“PLAYZONE结束后的第一次复查就被狠狠地数落了……医生说我不能再瘦了，”翼委屈地眨着眼，“可我姑且也算是偶像吧……？”

Takki认真地说：“我觉得翼还是很帅气啊。”

翼不赞同地撇了撇嘴。

其实早在新单曲的PV拍摄之前翼就已经按照医生能够允许的极限在减重了，在Takki看来效果还是很明显的，却貌似怎么都不能达到令翼自己满意的效果。

“真不想顶着这个样子上Music Station……”Takki难得看到翼垂头丧气的模样，“也不想让fan们看到……”

非要和体脂率只有6%的巅峰时期相比的话，翼现在的身材的确可以说是走形得厉害，出院之后对方的体脂率甚至一度飙升到了20%以上。

在舞台上向来致力于以最完美的姿态面对观众和fan的翼目前大概十分煎熬。

因为自己同样也在寻求着向观众展现出最高水准的舞台演出，Takki非常能够理解对方的心情。

只不过在Takki眼里，生病前后的翼大概就是从一只纤细的黑色田园猫变成了圆滚滚的英国短毛猫的区别吧……

“我感觉自己这样好像在养胎哦……”

刚才分神了的Takki差点没被自己的口水呛到。

“今井桑？！”

翼嘟起嘴，摸着自己日渐圆润的小腹：“要是以后有人问我怎么变胖了，我就说是因为秀君晚上太努力终于怀上了孩子好了。”

“今井桑！这不是自家演唱会的MC时间好吗，快停下！”Takki慌张地四处张望着，好在眼下休息室里没有别人。他才松了一口气，就被对方接下来的一句话惊得又险些从椅子上摔下去——

“但是……秀君最近根本没有在努力吧？”

“哈？！”

Takki的虚汗都冒出来了。

就在这时敲门声响了起来，门被推开，节目组的staff探进了头来。

“打扰了！翼君，麻烦请到这边准备一下。”

“好的~”刚刚还瘫在椅子上的翼迅速站了起来，Takki眼睁睁地看着对方仿若无事发生一样满面笑容地朝服装师走过去，那两个人一边交谈着一边开始试衣服，不一会儿那位略为年长的女性就为了翼说的什么话而捂住嘴笑个不停。

翼这家伙……

说起来似乎从以前开始就是这样，明明是和两个人关系都非常好的相熟的staff，对翼就只叫名字对自己就叫姓；翼不过是随便站在现场和人聊聊天，在女性staff和共演者中的好感度就莫名地上升了。

在Takki看来，就算是完美主义过头到对目前自己的外表有诸多不满的翼，魅力也并没打什么折扣。

可是不管那个人在电话里说着多么中听的话、在他面前绽开多么乖巧甜美的笑容，也改变不了他们从去年翼生病开始将近整整一年没有上过床的事实。

***

 

最开始他提议进行全国巡演的时候，翼是反对的。

Takki都快不记得上一次翼这么坚决地表达和他相反的意见是多少年前的事了。

翼认为自己还“没有准备好”。

可Takki听说几个月前医生就告知翼的身体机能已经恢复到了正常的状态。

尽管翼嘴上不说，但Takki明白对方缺乏信心的原因恐怕主要是治疗带来的身材变化。而且这个人在生病之后对外表又有些近于病态的苛求，Takki觉得他必须得让翼正视自己的价值和魅力才行。

而巡演恰好是个让对方重拾自信的好机会。

“去年没能完成巡演，对fan们也很抱歉吧？”Takki期待地注视着对方，“这次我们不带Jr，就只是我们两个人的全国巡演不是很好吗？”

翼抱着手臂，迟疑地蹙起眉头：“连一个伴舞都不带吗？”

“对，就我们两个，这样我们需要准备和分散精力关照的事情也变少了。”

这样你也不会有太多压力——这是他没说出来的话，但是看着翼闪烁着的眸子，他感觉对方心里是清楚的。

翼避开他的目光，局促地拨弄着腕子上的手镯：“嗯……只有我们两个人的话，应该没问题……”

“我们不需要把日程安排得那么紧，一边巡演一边放松一下，顺便在各地尝尝好吃的东西——”

说话间Takki才发现翼手腕上的其中一只手镯是他去年送给对方的生日礼物之一。

不知怎么的，他的心底突然就涌起了一阵骚动。

等到他意识到的时候，身体已经先于大脑一步做出反应，伸手把对方的手攥在掌心里了。

“……秀君真的很温柔呢。”翼回握住他的手，终于露出了他所熟悉的、令人安心的笑容。

***

 

事实证明，Takki可能是操心过头了也说不定。

巡演全程的每一天，是的，每一天，翼都兴致高昂到让人头疼。从演唱会真正开始的那一刻起，翼就完全地放飞自我了。

到了巡演的后半段Takki每场都在捏着把汗担心对方会不会又突发奇想地在MC时间口若悬河地讲黄段子。

不过算了……翼和fan们开心就好。

谁又能想到这个人在巡演首场之前的十分钟里还在神经质般地反复检查每件服装和道具，犹豫不决地担心这个顾虑那个。

最终场顺利结束后他们和staff一起开完了庆功会，翼却一脸意犹未尽地拉着Takki大半夜满大街去找还开着的拉面店。

“今井桑……喝了一晚上就不要吃太多了吧，不会吐的吗……”

翼噘着嘴抬起了下巴：“呵，总算暴露真心了吧？嫌弃我胖嘛？”

“不要擅自曲解别人的话啊！”被翼牵着的手心里已然全都是汗了，Takki无奈地跟在对方后面。

这要被小报拍到了才是会被曲解得更可怕吧……

刚出道的时候两个人也曾经在凌晨手拉着手去KTV什么的。那会儿的翼虽然脸上挂着满不在乎的神情，手却一直紧张地抖。

Takki不由自主地嘴角上扬，几乎就要有点怀念当年那个还会坦率地害羞和炸毛、脸皮格外地薄的翼了。

结果最后拉面店没找到，两个人在街上走了半天，又吹了会儿风，翼的酒倒是醒得差不多了。

于是等到那个人一脸困惑又窘迫地盯着两个人依旧牵得紧紧的手的时候，Takki忽然感觉自己貌似也不是那么怀念以前的翼了。

“我们还是回、回酒店吧。”翼缓慢地、谨慎地松开了他。

“嗯，晚上也有点冷了呢，”Takki微笑着，略带遗憾地瞄了一眼自己的手，“回去吧。”

就在他转身想着原路返回酒店，外套的一角猝不及防地被人拽住了。

他惊疑着回过头，身后那个人的视线却微妙地飘向别处。

“那个……秀君今天晚上要不要努力一下……？”

Takki深深地吸了一口气，又颤抖着把那口气吐出来。

不行了。

要失控了。

***

 

酒店的房间里，夜灯朦胧的光映着翼深色的皮肤，反射出一圈暧昧的光晕。

Takki轻轻啃噬着对方的下巴，随手扯下对方的发带，翼汗湿的发丝在枕头上散开，眼尾悄然飞上薄红的情潮。

“秀、君……”

Takki的回应是用指尖反复摩挲着翼颈侧的那颗星星，那个人颤栗着转开脸，在他下方发出拖长的叹息，不停地拱动着腰肢用胯间去磨蹭他的大腿。

慢条斯理地解着对方衬衫的扣子，Takki俯下身吻着那渐渐裸露出来的肌肤，翼低垂着眼睫喘息着看他，不知什么时候已经把食指的关节咬进了嘴里。

他的拇指不慌不忙地在翼的小腹画着圈，舌头撩拨着舔过脐窝，Takki的指头不经意间陷进对方腹部的软肉，他眼瞧着翼深黑的瞳孔摇曳着泛出细碎的泪光来。

他解开对方的皮带，在翼的配合下脱掉了对方的裤子。

“我一年没碰你了，”Takki的低语染上了渴望的色彩，伸手固定住那个人难耐地拧扭起来的腰，“所以不想太着急。”

虽然这么说着，他还是体贴地拉开了翼早已湿透的内裤，握住了对方淌着透明体液的勃起。

翼羞耻地涨红了脸。

时隔许久的肌肤相亲，对方意外生涩的反应令Takki禁不住想要再多捉弄那人一会儿，他用拇指的指腹地摩擦着对方性器内侧偾张的血管，随后张开嘴把前端含了进去。

翼从喉咙里挤出好似呛住一般的抽泣，腰激烈地弹了起来。

受到了那反应的鼓舞，Takki又把对方吞得更深了一些，他不是很擅长做这个，不过翼所有敏感的地方他还是了若指掌的。

Takki尝试晃动头部并且转动着舌头舔弄起铃口的时候，对方的手慌乱地抓住了他的头发。

“等、等……！已经……要、要出来了……”翼拖着哭腔嗫嚅道。

Takki反射性地扬起脸，吃惊地睁大双眼：“不会吧……这么快？”

羞愤地瞪着他，翼使劲儿推着他的下巴：“不好意思啊！凑巧我也一年没做了呢！”

“我知道了、我知道了啦！”Takki哭笑不得地捉住对方的手腕按回到床上，“抱歉，就是稍微有点想欺负你而已。”

他凑过去安抚地吻上对方的嘴唇，前一秒还气鼓鼓的翼立刻搂住了他的脖子，湿软的舌尖热情地滑进他的齿间。

Takki一边持续着这个热烈缠绵的吻，一边扶着自己的性器贴上对方的，借助彼此的前液的润滑一起套弄起来。

呼出甜腻的吐息，翼呜咽着在亲吻中咬住他的下唇，另一只手从Takki的肩头滑下来，也加入到他的动作中来。

愈发响亮黏腻的水音和翼沙哑的呻吟声混杂在了一起，流进颈窝的滚烫的汗珠早已分不清是属于谁的了。

Takki舔上翼的耳窝，后者惊喘着打了个激灵，圆滑的肩头刹那间冒出细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我啊……有幻想着翼一个人打手枪，”Takki贴着对方的耳根哑声道，“很好笑吧？三十多岁的人了还像精虫上脑的青少年一样。”

翼摇摇头，急促地呼吸着，轻飘飘地发出诱人的低笑。

“这么说的话，我也……”拨开他后颈的头发，翼的牙齿危险地擦过那里脆弱的皮肤，吐气如兰地呢喃，“演唱会结束之后……我在淋浴间里……想着你……用手指、做了哦……”

Takki的脑中霎时一片嗡鸣。

那个瞬间，他的眼前绽开了几近令人失明的腥鲜的血红，猛烈的欲望仿若狰狞的野兽，咆哮着试图从内部撕裂他理智的皮囊。

回过神来的时候，他身下的翼满面潮红，浓密的眼睫上挂着泪，宛如受不了似的别开脸大口喘着气，两个人的精液顺着对方的大腿一直淌到床单上，晕开一大片罪恶的湿痕。

Takki在释放后的眩晕中拼命地眨动眼睛，他的两只手像要寻找什么稳住自己的支点一般狠狠掐进了对方的胯部，然后感受到那里的肉好似能从他的指缝里溢出来似的，温热又不可思议地柔软。

他惊奇地揉捏着对方腰侧和胯部的软肉，翼开始在他身下不自在地挣扎起来。

Takki转而抓住对方不安分地扭动的屁股，那两瓣颤动的丰满臀肉充满弹性和质感地压进他的手心，害得他倒抽了一口凉气，当时就又硬了。

“不要……”翼的双唇在可怜地抖着，漆黑的眸子湿漉漉地望着他，手指赧然地圈住他的腕子。

大概多少还是对自己的身材感到羞耻和不安吧，Takki无不怜爱地想，可惜翼还是不能全然理解这具身体到底能够令他多么疯狂又欲火焚身。

“翼……真的好像刚刚生完我的孩子的样子呢……超可爱，”坏笑着勾住对方的膝窝，Takki无视翼此时红透的脸把那人的双腿大大地分开，“那我就努力让翼怀上第四个孩子好了。”

他的手许诺一般地揉弄着翼小腹上软乎乎的赘肉。

在演唱会里做MC的时候还旁若无人、兴致勃勃地编着男男生子小段子的翼，如今羞得只能双眼噙着泪花，迷乱地摇晃着脑袋。

“变态……”翼啜泣着抬起手臂挡住眼睛，耳朵也红得简直像是要滴出血来，“快点、进来……”

 

身体在兴奋地发抖，血管里饥渴的毒液狂乱地四处游走，只有中毒越来越深，无从平息、无药可救。

久违的，完全由他主导的性事。

在中途的时候，Takki竟然莫名地产生了一种和二十岁的翼在做爱的既视感——尚且对自己身体的魔性一知半解和羞于面对自己情事中的反应的翼。

被亲吻的时候就发出猫一样满足的咕哝，被拨弄乳首就吐出欲意难耐的泣音，被搅弄内壁就下流地扭摆起柔韧的腰肢；在欲潮之中露出恍惚而淫乱的表情，毫不自知地煽动着他的情欲和恋心。

Takki粗重地喘息着，着迷地、充满爱意地俯视身下的那个人。被内射过一次又被迫高潮了不知多少回的翼几乎有些神志不清了，腰腹处那小麦色的肌肤上布满了斑驳的精液和还未消失的指印。

他用力插进去的时候，之前他射进去的东西又被从穴口挤出来了一些，发出淫猥得令人心惊肉跳的声响。

Takki在狂热的律动中再次压住对方柔软的小腹，翼近乎惊惧地张大哭肿的双眸，哑着嗓子哀求般地叫他的名字。

“啊！泷、泽……”

但这全部都是翼容许他做的事情。

赋予了他这样对待翼的身体的权利的人，正是翼自己。

就算后来那个人声嘶力竭地哭喊着“求你”、“饶了我”、“已经射不出来了”，却还是目光涣散地攀住他的肩膀，抽噎着把最后一点稀薄的体液蹭在两个人的肚子上。

Takki疼惜地捧起对方汗水淋漓的脸。

二十年，就算是再下一个二十年……

他也绝不会对这个人放手。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十五年的休止符。

“在这种事情上向你的事务所撒谎真的好吗？”

“吵死了啦……”翼索性趴在桌子上，把头埋进手臂里，“我把大辅君叫出来是为了喝酒的，不是为了听你说教的。”

坐在他对面的松井哭笑不得地开口：“可我现在是联赛期，不能喝酒啊？”

“我知道啊，所以我喝多了的话大辅君不就能开车送我回去了吗？”翼笑嘻嘻地晃着手里的杯子，他明白自己现在一定就像是个无理取闹的孩子，但是他现在喝醉了，他才不想管那么多。

有些话他不能和家人说，甚至和事务所沾边的人都不能作为他的倾诉对象。

为了瞒住泷泽他已经快要到极限了，可笑的是，他本来并不是个擅长说谎的人。

“说起来，伤病啊，状态不好啊，不能首发啊，落选国家队啊……大辅君经历那么丰富，呐，总有点什么故事可以安慰我的吧？”翼嘟起了嘴。

“你这家伙……我干嘛要自揭伤疤安慰你啊？”松井无奈地翻了个白眼，“但是拿足球运动员来说的话，我们从来不会拿自己的伤病当儿戏，如果我受伤了，我可不会以葬送职业生涯为代价勉强自己上场比赛的。”

「医生，关于我的病情，可以帮我瞒着其他人吗？不管是事务所的人还是我的家人，只要问起来你就告诉他们我的身体已经恢复了。」

「……翼君，作为你的主治医生这么多年了，我清楚你有你的考虑。不过你也要想明白，虽然就算是事务所也没有资格强行跟医院要你的病历，但是万一到了必要的时候，我必须要对我的病人负责。」

“你的身体不是属于你一个人的，就像球员是俱乐部的财产，你也只是事务所的商品而已，不能工作意味着什么你还不懂吗？”

翼醉醺醺地推开家门，松井的话还回响在耳边，他只觉得头痛欲裂。

他不该喝酒的，可是医生嘱咐过的他不该做的事情太多了，也不差这一个。

意识模糊之中他仿佛踢到了脚边的什么东西，翼踉跄着弯下腰捡起一个白色的信封，他皱着眉头眨了眨眼，随手把它扔到茶几上，然后一头扎进了沙发里。

“我都知道的啊……我可能很快就再也不能像以前那样跳舞了……”

疲倦地闭上了眼睛，翼喃喃地嘟囔着，他不自觉地蜷缩成一团，忍不住捂住脸低低地抽泣起来。

早在20岁的时候翼就有预感，自己的病可能会成为一个他永远摆脱不了的噩梦。

不得不放下所有的工作住院的那段时间里，每天睁开眼意识到自己一个人待在病房里的那个瞬间都是恐慌和绝望的泥沼。

然而漫长的两个月之后，医生的诊断又像是一纸无情的判决，彻底宣告了他的缓期死刑。

2015年整整一年，如果不是家人的关怀、前辈的鼓励和泷泽的陪伴，他一定会被自己心里的阴暗面吞没的。

最初泷泽向他提出年末巡演的计划的时候，翼确实是想拒绝的，身材严重走形是一方面，更重要的是他对自己的身体能不能扛过严酷的巡演日程并没有十足的把握。

翼也懂得恋人在小心翼翼地爱护着自己，泷泽做的一切他都看在眼里。

对方在独自巡演中的那些告白，舞台上留给他的升降梯和灯光……

看着那个手忙脚乱地讲解着自己对巡演的想法，一边努力地避免着伤害到他的自尊、一边又拼命想要给他安抚的人，翼渐渐怀疑这个人到底能够让自己陷得多深。

翼不晓得除了身体和全部的爱以外，他还能再给对方什么——

因为就算是已经交付了全部，他还是感到了苍白无力。

只有两个人的Hall Tour在石川结束的那个晚上，翼再一次在半夜里毫无征兆地惊醒了。

突如其来的心悸和焦虑让翼僵硬地躺在酒店的大床上惊慌失措地喘息，有好一会儿他不晓得发生了什么，也不清楚自己身在何处、和谁在一起，他甚至不知道自己是不是还活着。

然而就算是在睡梦中，他身边的泷泽也依旧任性又固执地紧紧抱着他的腰，像是生怕他逃跑一样。

翼明白两个人在酒店的房间里一起待到早上会有多么危险，中途他好几次试图把泷泽的手指一根一根地掰开，但是都失败了。

放弃了第无数次的尝试，翼茫然地在黑暗中盯着天花板。

他想，也许应该趁着自己的身体还没有差到无可挽回的地步，在正月再开一场巡演。

尽管右侧耳朵的状况最糟糕的时候，连抢拍这种最低级的失误他都无法避免，翼甚至能够意识到自己唱出来的歌和伴奏的脱节。

他当然可以用“都是音效师的错”来掩饰过去，但他不确定自己还能骗泷泽多久。

不过无论如何，正月的演唱会还是有惊无险地结束了，虽然仅仅是四场演唱会而已，他却感觉自己简直像是从地狱走了一遭。

在事态变得更难以控制之前，翼立刻向事务所申请了一周的休假，赶在巡演之后，这样的要求也合情合理，事务所和泷泽都不会起疑。

他对泷泽说自己正好要出国录节目外景，顺便休息一下散散心，而那时对方正忙碌于杂志的取材、摄影还有电视节目基本无暇分心。

结果那天夜里泷泽还是不顾他和经纪人的反对，坚持把他送到了机场。

“好好玩，要给我带手信回来哦！”

翼拎着行李，微笑着向对方挥手告别，待到注视着对方的车消失在视野里之后，他转身直接拦了辆出租车回了老家。

罪恶感什么的，早就已经麻木了。

翼还记得自己给妈妈打电话说要回老家待一段时间的时候，他并没有明说是什么理由，他知道泷泽和他妈妈私下的联系很频繁，如果透露太多信息说不定会露馅。

‘知道了，我会做小翼喜欢吃的菜等你的，’熟悉的轻细而温暖的女声传了过来，‘没关系，你什么时候累了想回家都可以的。’

“嗯……”

因为自己的病，不但给事务所和相方带来了极大的困扰，还给家人添了这么多麻烦。

可就算是这样软弱的自己，也仍旧幸运地被那么多人所爱着。

那天，电话这头的翼是拼命掐着自己的大腿才没有当场嚎哭出来的。

***

 

“我觉得翼现在这个样子就很好啊！翼在我眼里无论什么时候都可爱又帅气！”大概顶着那张端正无害的脸蛋无论说什么都能令人感到信服吧，“我认为你没必要特意去减重，如果又搞垮了身体不是更糟吗？”

“我最近可是才被上面的人狠狠地批了啊？等等……”翼挣扎着按住对方从自己衬衫下摆伸进来的手，“你到底、啊……有没有在听别人说话……”

这时泷泽的一只手捏在他光裸柔软的大腿上，指头用力到把那里的肉按得一个坑一个坑地凹陷下去。

他的衬衫已经被乱七八糟地扯开，翼摇摇晃晃地差点从泷泽的膝头跌下去，他不得不撑住对方身后的沙发靠背来维持自己的平衡。

“翼洗完澡只穿着衬衫出来不就是在诱惑我吗？”

泷泽啃咬着他胸前的突起，含糊地说道。翼惊喘着扬起下巴，在刺痛和酥麻的双重刺激中哆嗦起来：“只是、没找到新的浴袍而已……啊……秀君……不……”

那个人的手指转而握住了他半勃的性器，翼的喘息变得愈发急促，不知不觉中他的额头抵上了对方的肩膀。

湿漉漉的头发浸湿了泷泽肩头的衣料，逐渐带上了肌肤和汗水的热度。

“翼……”那人又叫着他的名字迫切而热情地吻上来，不清楚是不是因为外貌的缘故，这几年翼逐渐地开始有了身为年上者的实感。

明明二十代的时候他还没有太多地意识到这些所谓的差距，无论他们向外界表现出来的人设是什么样子，翼总是认为泷泽是他们之中更成熟的那一个。

可近来两个人的性事太过频繁到已经令翼稍许地感到了不安的程度，像这样强硬地表现出占有欲、任性地向他撒娇的泷泽在翼的记忆中也十分少见。

这些日子他断断续续地工作，持续着恢复锻炼和休养，出于身体状况的考虑，他今年仍旧没有舞台演出的计划，综艺的通告排得也不是很紧张，反倒是泷泽这半年一直都在奔波忙碌，舞台剧、连续剧、综艺节目，各种通告排得满满当当。要不是之前从经纪人那里看到过泷泽的工作日程表，他都要怀疑这个每星期都“性致勃勃”地跑到他家来的人是不是其实根本没有在工作。

“已经很晚了，明天……还有取材，”艰难地从沉重的呼吸间挤出句子，隐约感觉到对方的手指技巧地剥开了湿滑的性器的前端，翼的腹部在快感中猛地抽紧了，他下意识地伸手抓住对方脑后的头发，“快点休……啊！”

硬硬的发尾扎进翼的手心里，他还不太习惯对方剪短的头发，泷泽有多少年没有留过这么短的头发了？

趁着他分神的间隙，一只手绕到了他的身后，对方中指的指腹危险地压进他的臀缝里，泷泽魅惑地撩起眼睫，低沉地笑起来：“快点什么？”

说着，对方的指尖就浅浅地戳了进来，翼忍耐着仰起脖子，抖抖索索地咬紧了牙关。

一下子变得索取无度的性事，要说没有给身体造成负担那肯定是谎言。

很多时候翼都感觉到了体力不济带来的力不从心，如今他在性爱中的掌控权恐怕也并不存在了。

这具身体已经不需要太多的开拓就变得柔软而顺从，只要稍微被撩拨就在那个人的掌心里自顾自地淫乱起舞。

近乎条件反射般的迎合的姿态，简直就快要到了失去自我的程度。

翼瑟瑟发抖地扭动着腰，汗水淋漓地伏在对方身上呜咽着。

短暂的不适和眩晕之后，插进来的东西顶到了不能再深的地方，几乎让翼产生了被贯穿的错觉，他无力地随着对方的动作颠簸着，鬼使神差地探出手去摸自己的小腹，但是那里除了平滑的皮肤之外并感受不到对方的形状。

对方猝不及防地把他的手粗暴地打开了。

“翼不要做些奇怪的事情好不好！”

“呐……不管你射进来多少，我也不会怀孕的，”翼疲惫地攀住对方的脖子，努力平息着身体的颤栗，“不如做的时候戴套还好清理一点……”

话说到一半他不经意地望进对方的瞳孔，翼忽然就噤了声——

不知为什么，一瞬间他觉得泷泽的表情有点可怕。

在泷泽拿到他家的备份钥匙以前，翼记得自己确实是有洁癖的。

事到如今精液和润滑剂弄脏真皮沙发是司空见惯的事了，翼很久以前就不在沙发和床边上铺羊毛地毯了。

餐桌的桌布也好，床单也好，洗的次数太频繁也变成了消耗品。

特别是他们最近的几个月做爱的次数好像比过去的几年里都要多。

这段日子里的泷泽像是突然变得格外地粘人又缺乏安全感，是由于久违地拍了恋爱连续剧的关系吗？

那是一个有妻室的、事业成功的男人，义无反顾地爱上了在工作中认识的年轻女人的不伦之恋。

翼在呻吟的间隙里难以自抑地笑起来。

他是妻子？还是情人？这样的关系要持续到什么时候才是尽头呢？

「我想吃翼做的料理了。」

「翼就这样就好，不用管别人说什么。」

「收工得早的话今天就在家里做好晚饭等我吧，无论多晚我也会回来的。」

泷泽要过来的话，翼就要推掉朋友的邀约，拒绝后辈的邀请，把爱犬寄送到宠物店照顾，有时候还要从外景地匆匆忙忙地赶回东京。

而泷泽大半夜和后辈们出去吃饭，翼又会接到松润、斗真和山P轮流给他打的电话，有时候是村上和横山，那边一群人嘻嘻哈哈地用“你的相方在我们手上”、“翼君不来我们就要撕票咯”这样的话来约他去饭局的时候，翼也只是困扰地笑着答复“我们两个有一个去就好了”、“泷泽替我付我的那份钱吧”、“让他完整地回来就好”。

这种仿佛他是泷泽的情人一样的诡异对话，倒也并不是这一天两天才有的。

只不过他的生活重心日渐倾向泷泽，却实实在在地是近一年才发生的事情。

“我是你的女人吗？”翼曾经半开玩笑地说，“又要给你做饭又要陪你上床，我不要工作的哦？”

泷泽立刻停下了筷子，睁大眼睛一脸受伤地望着他。

“我没有把翼当成女人啊……就算我工作也很忙但还是很想见翼，”泷泽焦虑地瞧着他，手指在桌上紧紧地捏成了拳头，“我会帮你洗碗的，这样也不行吗？呐，翼？”

或许这就是外貌永远也不会改变的人的先天优势和狡猾之处吧，用那张和十几年前一般无二的可爱脸庞对他说着撒娇的话，倘若是以前都没能拒绝成功的事情，无论过了多久也还是拒绝不了。

“我也不是在抱怨啦……只是随便说说而已。”

反正，他其实也并没有那么多工作。

而那人毫不知情、无知无觉的开朗笑容，反倒能够让此时此刻的翼心里感到好受一点。

***

 

“翼最近有和Johnny桑联系吗？”

“嗯？”翼随手把牙刷抽出来，吐掉嘴里的泡沫，“上个月有打过电话，怎么了？”

“我上星期刚刚和Johnny桑一起吃过饭，”泷泽大剌剌地躺在他家的浴缸里，漫不经心地扫着一瓶入浴剂的标签，“不晓得是不是上了年纪的缘故，总感觉他这段时间特别念旧。”

“嘛……老人家总是会这样的，很正常啊。”翼不禁回忆起了小时候过世的祖父。

泷泽像是突然想到了什么似的，从水里哗地坐了起来：“话说翼你也多去陪陪他、和他说说话啊，就算不是工作上的事情也好。”

“啊？”翼莫名其妙地瞥了对方一眼。

事务所里的人都知道泷泽从入社起就和社长非常亲近，尽管Johnny桑对每个亲手挑选出来的孩子都很关照，但是对泷泽又像是格外关爱的样子。大概是家庭和成长环境的原因，泷泽早先就是个惹人怜爱、讨人喜欢的懂事的孩子，在作为Jr的领袖的时期就比别人获得社长更多的关注也早就是不争的事实，倒也没什么可避讳的。

但翼就不一样了，他虽然也很尊重和敬爱Johnny桑，可是对方终究还是自己的顶头上司，过多的私下往来本来就容易被人说闲话，况且眼下事务所的高层可没有表面看上去那么风平浪静。

然而泷泽接下来的话却让他毫无来由地打了个寒颤。

“翼好像在人际关系里对谁都很冷淡呢。”

“我只是不想在无关紧要的人情交际上消耗精力……”警觉地注意到了对方不稳定的情绪，翼慢慢地转过身来，“那……泷泽的话，你多久见一次社长？”

“当然是有空就去拜访他啊！Johnny桑就像是我的父亲一样，家人的话，肯定是要经常见面的吧？”

对方理所当然似的回答让翼一时间有点发愣。

说实话，以前泷泽对于公与私的界限就令翼感到过困惑了——

上司和父亲，前辈和兄长，同事和恋人，工作和生活。

当然也包括他们两个人交往的事情在内。

但是多少年来他们一直是这样公私混同着走过来的，只要他们还作为组合存在一天，只要他们还在同一个事务所里，这一切就无可避免。

反正没有其他的选择，翼倒也没做什么无谓的抗争就坦率地接受了现实。就算他不想改变自己，不过为了和泷泽在一起他愿意极近所能地去适应，而他的确也做到了。

至于solo工作的互不干涉也只是他们之间暗默的规则之一罢了。

毕竟为了获得更多的自由，失去些什么也是理所应当的。

平时在一起的时候他们尽量不去谈论与事务所有关的话题，只是和泷泽相处的私人时间里免不了还是会涉及到一些工作的事情，而那已经是翼能够容许的极限了。

“我们都到这个年纪了，”翼慎重地、小心地寻找着合适的措辞，“工作不应该是生活的全部了，就算是偶像也不可能做一辈子的吧？”

坐在浴缸里的泷泽捋了一把湿漉漉的头发，一双清明而锐利的眸子直直地盯着他：“我倒觉得没什么不好啊？Johnny桑可是把毕生的精力都奉献给事务所的男人啊。而且少年队的前辈们不也到现在还在当偶像吗？东山前辈也有在做一些管理的事务，虽然工作的性质可能不太一样了，不过舞台的事情，台下比台上能做的东西其实还要多……”

翼怔怔地望着那个人滔滔不绝的模样，却恍然觉得对方在谈论着一些令他难以理解的事情。

确实，最近这些年，泷泽貌似有在参与到事务所管理层的一些事务中的传言翼也有所耳闻，尽管他不清楚那个人的“参与”到达了什么程度。

大抵尽是一些翼“不知道比知道更好”的事情。

翼甚至一度怀疑过是不是泷泽为了更顺利地把控他们之间的关系才去对那无聊的权力场产生兴趣的。

比方说……他的经纪人，他的工作，他的行程……

翼赶忙用力甩开那些不断冒出来的可怕的念头，他只是不愿去往更深的层面去思考罢了。

总之，不管是出于避嫌还是什么别的原因，泷泽本来也是不和他提这些东西的。

现在的话，他也可以理解对方不把自己当外人看的心理，只是这类的对话还是充满了不可预估的风险。

“嗯……啊，话说水有点凉了吧？该出来了，”翼拿起浴巾，伸手把对方从浴缸里拉出来，“快点把身上擦干吧，不然要感冒的。”

泷泽忽然抓住了他的手腕，对方认真地注视着他的眼神令翼的心脏都几乎要停止了。

“社长也好翼也好，都是我的家人，你们既是我的事业也是我的人生的一部分，可能的话，这份工作我可以一辈子做下去。”

说完，对方笑着吻了一下翼的脸颊，缓缓地放开了他的手。

翼混乱地站在那里，刚才被泷泽碰触到的那片皮肤却像是被火灼伤一般尖锐地疼痛起来。

“一辈子太长了，”翼反射性地低声呢喃道，“谁知道会发生什么事情呢？”

“嗯？你说什么？”用力擦着头发的泷泽停下来疑惑地看向他。

翼飞快地摇了摇头，勉强笑了一下：“……没什么，你说得对，过一阵子我会抽空去拜访社长的。”

泷泽歪着头，大大的眼睛瞧着他，忽然抬起手捧住了他的脸。

“怎么了？”翼不禁柔声笑道，接过毛巾替对方擦着头发，“你这个样子好像狗狗一样……”

对方的唇出其不意地压了上来，翼倒吸了一口冷气。

“还要、做吗……”

几分钟后，那人终于放开他饱受蹂躏的唇舌，贪婪地舔着他嘴角的湿痕，泷泽低喘着眯起了双眸：“翼，到床上去吧……”

等到他又像往常一样在对方身下打开双腿，已然食髓知味的欲潮和快感再次夺去他的思考能力之前，翼恍惚间意识到这注定又是漫长的一晚。

***

 

这天中午，翼从社长办公室走出来的时候双腿都是软的。

把自己锁在厕所的隔间里，翼虚弱地靠在墙上，眩晕和耳鸣迫使他时不时地扭过头对着马桶干呕。

他总算明白那天泷泽为什么那么热心地和他谈论事务所的事情了。

翼哆嗦着掏出手机，拨通了那个人的电话。

‘喂？是翼吗？怎么不说话？话说我现在正在排练，你可不可以待会儿再打过来？’

“你和社长说了什么……”翼把头埋进膝盖里，止不住地抽噎起来，“泷泽……”

‘……翼？怎么了？翼？！’

挂断电话的同时，翼听到了经纪人焦急地敲着隔间的门喊他的名字的声音。

***

 

翼吃了药之后就一直昏昏沉沉地睡，经纪人在他家陪他到了晚上10点，他终于好说歹说地把对方劝走了。

一如他所料，那天的泷泽是半夜才回来的。

就算接到了他那样唐突的电话，那个人也不会在工作中有半分动摇。

后半夜他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛的时候，泷泽就坐在他的床边，外出的衣服也没脱。床头的夜灯惨淡的光芒照着对方下巴上新冒出来的胡茬，让那个人看上去显得格外憔悴。

翼深吸了一口气。

“你告诉社长了，我们的事情。”

“我以为他会支持我们的。”泷泽没有直接回答，只是眼神幽暗地俯视着他。

翼干笑了一声：“原本就是什么结果也不会有的事情，何必非要去寻求一个结果呢？得到社长的许可我们就能公开了吗？可以光明正大地在一起同居吗？可以得到祝福去结婚吗？”

似乎对他的反应相当不满，泷泽紧紧地皱起了眉头：“我把社长当作父亲一样看待，我是认认真真地考虑了我们的未来才决定告诉他的。以你的身体状况，就算做不了现在这份工作……”

翼烦躁地打断了对方。

“不用你替我考虑这些，不用你单方面替我做决定。”

泷泽低着头静静地看他一会儿，目光渐渐地变得冰冷起来。

“是啊，”泷泽倏地站起来走到柜子前面，“你似乎已经有别的想法了。”

还没等翼开口，对方转身把一个东西粗暴地摔进了他的怀里，翼挣扎着撑起身体坐起来，等看清那是什么的时候，他的双手刹那间变得冰凉，连呼吸都一下子困难了起来。

 

三个月前，翼在纽约休假的中途和当初工作时认识并相熟的一个剧团的朋友见了面。

“Tsubasa，你的病在美国可以得到更好的治疗，这里有最顶尖的设备和医学技术，当然我们的剧团也很欢迎你，真的不考虑一下吗？”

翼微笑着摇了摇头。

“Daniel，你不明白，日本那边的娱乐圈很复杂的，我和事务所还有合约……况且……”

对方露出恍然大悟的表情，神秘地眨了眨眼：“你的男朋友？”

“嗯……算是吧。”翼涨红了脸，有些不好意思地低下了头。

“在美国你们还可以合法结婚的啊，”对方耸了一下肩，“这里又不是好莱坞，大家的思想都很开放的。不过没关系，我的offer什么时候对你都有效哦！”

 

「YOU也明白的吧？秀明天生就是适合做这一行的人，不过他想要尝试一些新的领域我也觉得很好。」

那位老人温和慈祥的目光，却只让翼感到浑身发冷。

「YOU两个人都像是我的孩子一样。」

翼惨白着脸，颤抖着用力攥住那个盖着国际邮戳的信封。

「社长……我想留在事务所，说实话，西班牙那边也给我寄过offer……但是，我还是想留下来，就算……就算不和他在一起也没关系……」

 

“我把我们的事情向我视作父亲一样的社长坦白了，你呢？”泷泽跨过来死死地抓住了他的肩膀，“最近排演舞台剧和女孩子一起番宣是不是很开心？小报已经拍到过你和她多少次了？这封信如果不是被我不小心发现，你是不是永远也不打算告诉我？”

被对方摇晃得有点头晕恶心，翼极力忍耐着别开了脸，但是他的举动恐怕是会被对方误解成其他的意思。

他有多少年没有听到过对方这么大声地和自己讲话了，他们上一次吵架是什么时候？翼几乎想要把耳朵捂住。

泷泽的手掐着翼的下巴把他的头扳了回来，那个号称不会哭的男人瞪着一双通红的眸子恶狠狠地望着他：“当时我对Johnny桑说，就算退出演艺圈，我也一定会用别的形式回报他对我的恩情。就这样我等了你几个月，我还天真地相信你会对我坦诚一切。”

翼的嘴角微弱地抽动了一下。

这个时候，他眼前的人露出的那种被背叛的、失望至极的神情，让所有几欲脱口而出的辩驳都显得那么虚伪而无用。

算了吧。

那个声音又开始在他的耳边低语了：现在也还来得及。

“你什么也不解释的吗？”泷泽咬着牙，翼就要在对方那近乎哀求的眸子里看见流淌出来的漆黑浓稠的苦痛了。

每撒一个谎，都要用更多的谎言来圆谎。

哪怕初衷是善意的，哪怕不想要伤害任何人，最糟糕的结局果然还是发生了。

随着沉默的延续，对方眼中摇曳着的最后的光芒也熄灭了。

他深深地凝望着对方，终于缓慢地，动了动嘴唇——

***

 

宣布组合停活之后，那天下午翼的手机就一直响个不停。

他本来是想装作没有看见的，但是紧接着手机就唰唰唰地进来了好几条来自刚君的信息，翼不得不战战兢兢地接起了电话。

‘你们在想什么啊？’对方上来劈头盖脸就是这么一句话。

“刚、刚君……”对方也是大病初愈没多久，又是大前辈，翼连大气都不敢吭一声。

‘十五周年前夕为什么要停活？你们把fan当成什么了？啊？！’

“对不起……让刚君担心了，”翼苦笑着握紧了手机，“请、请务必和光一君好好地继续下去……”

‘你在说什么傻话啊？到底发生什么了？’刚的口气变得急切起来，‘小翼？要是那家伙弄哭你的话我可绝饶不了他！’

“不是的！”翼慌忙辩解道，“都是我的错，和他没关系！”

那边的人烦躁地“啧”了一声。

‘真想不到小翼会把事情搞砸呢，我不信……绝对是那家伙有什么问题吧？’

“我……”翼心虚地瞄了一眼会议室的门，“我马上要准备开商讨会了，对不起，刚君，我会再给你打电话的……拜拜……”

经纪人进来的时候，翼正好忙乱地挂断了电话。

翼还来不及掩饰自己眼里的泪水就猝不及防地和对方撞上了视线，他急忙胡乱擦着双眼，扯出一个难看的笑容。

“这种时候不要向媒体乱说什么比较好哦。”经纪人瞄了一眼他的手机，又无可奈何地叹了口气。

“不，不是媒体，”翼拼命地摇头，勉强打起精神笑道，“我们赶快开始吧。”

经纪人拉开椅子，沉重地坐了下来：“是关于你们停活前最后的Music Station的通告的事情……”

***

 

翼呆坐在休息室的椅子上，直勾勾地盯着外套上的一个线头，同时不停地在裤子上蹭着手心的汗。

门被推开的声音吓得他把椅子在地上拖出了一声刺耳的巨响。

“泷、泷泽……”

他手足无措地抬起头来。

站在门口的那个人冷冷地望着他，端正而美丽的脸上什么表情也没有。

泷泽对不感兴趣的人一向很冷漠的，翼在心里替对方解释道，就算是面对美貌又高傲的当红女演员，只要是不喜欢的人，泷泽连一个眼神都吝惜给对方。

“你那个神情是要怎么样啊？”把门在身后关上，方才还面无表情的泷泽突然笑出声来，“这可是全国直播放送，还有fan在现场看着呢，今井桑，哭丧着脸的话可是会暴露的哦？”

翼咬住下唇，心慌地扭开了脸。

时隔三个月，再次见到的那个人仿佛已经不是他熟识了二十几年的相方和恋人了。

“你放心吧，我会演好这最后一次的。”翼低声说道，对方却仿佛没看到他一样，踱步过去坐到了离他最远的那把椅子上。

是的，那只是一个，熟悉的陌生人。

 

VTR里放着十五年来两个人共同出演的影像，可对此时的翼而言，那就和临终之前的走马灯没什么两样。

聚焦的镜头和耀眼的灯光令翼头晕目眩，然而坐在他身边的那个人始终展露着无懈可击的笑容，在主持人面前流畅从容地吐出一早就准备好的台词。

磨练自身的技艺什么的，追逐各自的梦想什么的……

原来人就算变成了空壳，也还是能若无其事地说谎的。

「向我索吻不就好了吗？今井桑很擅长在观众面前做这个的吧？」

翼回想起不久前对方在休息室里说的话，猛然间觉得更想吐了。

可是这时候他身旁的泷泽转过了头来，他别无选择地按照事先安排好的剧本，微笑着侧身迎向对方的目光。

他始终迷恋着的那双美丽的眼睛立刻弯成了好看的弧度，那张俊美的脸上挂着的明媚又可爱的笑容一如往昔地完美而令人心动：“亲我一下，快点，今井桑。”

那个人甜甜地开口催促道。

如同被催眠一般，翼压抑着发抖的手指倾身向前，却在嘴唇碰到对方的脸颊的瞬间从喉咙里挤出一丝几不可闻的悲鸣。

泷泽满意地绽开灿烂的笑颜，愉悦而深情地凝视着他。

翼第一次切身体会对方的演技原来是这么地精妙绝伦，他注视着那个人的笑容的时候，竟然依旧会产生自己被珍爱着的幻觉。

他不知道如果自己在全国直播的中途哭出来会变成什么难以收场的状况。

“要是敢在这里哭出来的话绝对不会原谅你。”

宛如早已看透了翼的内心似的，在镜头和fan看不到的地方，那个人在他耳边嘶嘶地回答了他没有说出口的问题。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人分担痛苦，痛苦不但不会减少，还会翻倍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有非自愿的性行为。

Takki觉得自己算得上是一个幸运的人了。

二十岁的时候，他差不多就已经得到了自己童年时期幻想过的所有东西。

还有翼。

如果真的有命运的话，大概和翼的相遇就是了。

翼一定是专门为了他而存在的，就像他始终坚信着自己也是翼的命定之人一样。

十四岁的翼恰好出现在那场甄选里，为他的人生徒增了无数原本并不在计划之内的期许和欲望。

要说翼身上的什么特质第一眼就吸引了Takki，应该是那种“野生”的气息吧。

刚进事务所的那会儿，翼总是穿着不合尺码的宽大的训练服，宛如一只还没长开的黑猫幼崽，虽然看上去可爱又温顺的样子，乌黑的眸子里却总是闪着叛逆的光。

面对任何人都礼貌又保持着距离感，以特立独行、难以取悦著称的前辈堂本刚，却偏偏对翼宠爱有加；把训练和工作当作部活，对什么人和事都满不在乎，甚至对身为Jr领袖的Takki都从不愿去讨好的叛逆优等生樱井翔，却唯独对翼言听计从。

在前辈之中能够毫不做作地撒娇，坦率地接受好意的翼；在后辈们当中一点也没有架子，像是哥哥一样温柔又随和的翼。

人和人相处，难道不需要一些“策略”的吗？就像是大人们都喜欢听话懂事的孩子；学校的女孩子热衷那些毫无意义的小浪漫；fan会觉得完美的偶像偶尔露出的傻乎乎的一面是反差萌；如果不巧妙地控制情绪，随随便便哭出来的话眼泪就会变得廉价。

如果不去努力做些什么，怎么会被爱和被关注呢？

可是翼却仿佛全然没有一点心机，开心的时候就灿烂地笑，难过的时候就放肆地哭。

十五岁的翼会一脸理所当然地仰起头看着他，认真地说：「泷泽君是我见过的最漂亮的人了。」

翼闪闪发亮的眼睛只看得到自己喜欢的东西，舞蹈，音乐，棒球……至于Jr之间的残酷竞争，微妙至极的人际关系，明争暗斗的工作环境，翼全都大大咧咧地不放在心上。

出生在完满而普通的家庭，无知无觉地被大家所宠爱着，翼只是忠实地做自己，就自然而然地将各种不同类型的人聚集到身边。

与他完全相反的翼。

然而被他夸赞的时候，那个人却如同向阳的花朵一样绽放出纯真而羞涩的笑容，他只需要几句甜言蜜语就轻易地把翼从其他人身边拉离，甚至Takki都不必额外动用什么心思，对方就毫无防备地被打上了他的烙印。

翼是Takki的人生里第一件完全专属于他自己的东西。

只不过就算得到了对方，这样的关系也没有任何保证和约束，既然这样，他就用合约以组合的名义来绑住翼好了。

「翼也有solo出道的选择的，但如果和我一起出道的话，翼就是我的了，以后再说什么解散或者不干之类的，我是不会允许的。」

如愿得偿地和翼一起出道成为组合的感觉，大概就像是奉子成婚吧。

然而直到不久前Takki才终于明白，他随口说出的那句话到底导致了什么样的后果。

如果说曾经他只是隐约地怀疑，而现在他能够确定了——

就算过去了这么多年，翼在某种程度上甚至仍旧把这段关系当作是合约的延伸，把共同工作当作是维持这段关系的前提。

可这又能怪谁呢？最开始暗示翼把他们的关系当作合约的人不就是他自己吗？

虽然在观众眼里也许他们表现出来的只是人设，所有的互动都是饭撒，可别人又有谁会真正去在乎这一切是不是事实呢？至少在面对镜头和fan的时候，他们之间的感情的确是如同商品一样被娱乐和消费着。

翼对舞蹈的执著，对摇滚的热爱，渐渐也都变成了折中的让步。

从二十岁前半的反逆和消极对抗，到二十岁后半的挣扎和若即若离，再到三十岁之后的顺从和沉默迁就。

也许从更早的时候起，翼就犹豫是否要继续这份工作了吧，不仅仅是因为身体的原因，更多的还有翼对舞蹈和音乐更高的追求。

翼又是从什么时候开始妥协的呢？

那个本质上自由奔放到让人头痛的男人，就算在节目里笑着说自己早就没了当偶像的自觉，就算时不时会在私下里和他讲“有些想尝试的事情总是没法放手去做”、“比起偶像更想做一个纯粹的舞者”，到最后也还是愿意为了Takki被束缚在身为偶像的条条框框里。

前年美尼尔氏综合症复发之后的翼变得愈发敏感而焦虑，也更加封闭自己了。

两个人的相互了解到达一个极限的时候，就会突然变得陌生而渐行渐远吗？

其实Takki偶然发现那封从纽约寄来的邀请信的时候，距离上面的日期已经过去两个多月了。

所以那封信到底是经历了什么，才会那样孤独地躺在翼家的沙发下面，令鲜红的火漆被灰尘所覆盖的呢？

无论平静的表面下如何暗潮汹涌，翼仍旧像是什么事情都没有发生一样，毫无怨言地承受他的索取和占有，对他露出甜软的笑容。

恐怕比谁都在乎那一纸合约的人不是Takki，而是翼吧。

Takki竟然在和翼交往了十几年之后，猝不及防地发现对方比他自己想象得还要更爱他的事实。

然而比起太晚了解到这个事实更令Takki感到苦涩和懊恼的是，就算翼这样地爱着他，却也从未放弃过要和他分开这件事情。

Takki可以眼都不眨一下地给翼买昂贵的礼物，不惜重金给对方办隆重的生日会；他可以费尽心思地去了解翼的生活圈子，极尽可能地和对方的家人打成一片；他可以为了能够给两个人争取到更多的工作机会陪导演和制作人喝到天亮；他可以为了保护他们的关系答应和完全不熟悉的女演员传绯闻；他可以为了能在事务所掌握更多的话语权，堵住那些对他和翼指手画脚的高层的嘴，主动去承担一些其他人不愿意去插手的敏感的工作。

他可以容忍对方一而再、再而三地和他说分手。只要翼没有实际的行动，只要他还有掌控的余地，对方说一万次分手他也不在乎。

“你什么也不解释的吗？”

面对他的逼问，那个人一脸惶惑地看向他，漆黑的眸子大大地睁着。

就在不易察觉的转瞬之间，那对瞳孔的深处有什么像是被猝然碾灭的星火一样，永远地消失了。

翼的双唇颤抖着，表情仿若下一秒就要哭出来似的。

“我已经……不想和泷泽一起工作了。”

***

 

那天浑浑噩噩地从翼家离开的路上，Takki毫无来由地回忆起小时候会在他家附近出现的野猫。

那是一只再普通不过的三花猫。Takki每天结束练习课或是工作回家，它都会凑来蹭蹭他的腿，Takki去摸它的头的时候它也会喵喵地叫两声，既不怕人也不献媚。

相叶和横山来他家玩的时候每次都要去逗一逗它，相叶对那猫喜欢得不得了，还给它起了个名字叫“小春”。

有一次二宫笑着说猫是什么都懂得的，因为虽然相叶和斗真总给小春带各种吃的，但是它却只黏从来都没怎么喂过它的Takki，而且每次怕猫的翼来Takki家玩，小春从来都没有出现过。

然而有一年，在积雪初融的时节，Takki无意间在车站前的绿化带里发现了小春——

他面前的赫然是一具被冰封了整整一个冬天无人知晓的、僵硬的尸体。

失去光泽的玻璃珠一样的金色眼球像是望着他，又像是望着它没能活着迎来的春天，剩下的只是被抽走了灵魂的、脆弱的空壳。

Takki连续三天从车站前经过，除了他谁也没有去在意被掩埋在嫩草的新芽和茂盛的灌木中的小小躯体。等到第四天的时候，它已经不再那里了。

听说猫在预感到自己快要死去的时候，就会独自地悄悄离开它熟悉的地方。

Takki突然想到，这么说来，从车站到他家大概要走上十来分钟。

对一只年迈的猫来说，也许那就是很远的路了吧？

正是那一年，他和翼刚刚出道，Takki从原来的公寓搬到了新的地方，他在卧室里摆了一张又大又软的双人床。

从那以后，翼在那张床上、在他的身边醒来的每一天都是明媚温暖的春天，他哪想得到这世上还有冬天这么一回事呢？

***

 

转眼间就快到出道纪念日了，明明是组合重要的出道十五周年，两个人之间却毫无联系，完全没有开展团活的计划。

总是说其实不怎么喜欢也不怎么擅长演电视剧和电影的翼，近期的工作预定里却尽是这些他以前不会率先考虑的工作。

不能站到舞台上、不能跳舞对翼而言一定很痛苦吧。

以目前的情况，一起工作已经是不可能了，可是也不能就这么不明不白地糊弄过去。对外公开宣布停活虽然是下下策，但好歹也算是对fan有个交代。

坐在电脑前敲着邮件的内容的时候，Takki不禁露出了自嘲的苦笑。

多么讽刺，经历了十几年的同甘共苦和相濡以沫，两个人竟然回到了要用邮件来通信的地步。

「就按照泷泽桑的意思来吧。」

翼的回复也干脆又疏离得让他不由得火冒三丈。

而就在商定停活的隔天，Takki在事务所莫名其妙地收到了翼寄来的一个包裹。

一阵不祥的预感袭上了他的心头。

果然，打开包裹之后，里面是Takki家的备份钥匙和他常开的那辆车的备用钥匙。

刹那间Takki的眼前就被狂怒的腥红笼罩了，等到他反应过来，他已经发疯似的把手里的东西狠狠地砸在了地上。

“翼的工作日程表从今天开始可以不用再给我了。”

粗暴地推开门冲进会议室，Takki对自己的经纪人飞快地说道，对方闻言立即满脸震惊地瞪着他，好像他一下子长出了第二个脑袋似的。

经纪人小心地打量着Takki，欲言又止地皱起了眉。

“反正他一时半会儿也不会有什么工作了，”Takki冷冷地开口，拉开椅子坐了下来，“好了，我们来讨论下周Music Station的事情吧。“

***

 

停活之前的最后一次演出，翼整个晚上表现出来的样子未免太过动摇，简直让人不想去在意都不行。

在和塔摩利桑的对谈当中吃螺丝，极度不自然的姿态，颤抖着握住麦克风的手，还有始终泛红的眼眶。

望着那张脸，Takki几近要对这样无防备地展露出脆弱的翼倾泻出最黑暗的恶意来。他想让翼哭着求他，想听对方亲口说出来那个宁可伤害彼此也要和他分开的理由。

他压抑着情绪，竭力地忍住了那个欲望。

毕竟从最初的邂逅开始，从那条并不长的花道的起点开始，他想要束缚翼的企图是事实，想要保护翼的决心却也不是虚假。

他也知道，为了维持表面上的和谐与平静，其实一直在逃避着和对方沟通的自己，并不真心地想亲耳听到翼的解释。

三个月不见，对方明显地比上次见面的那时候瘦了很多，下巴有了尖尖的轮廓，皮肤也久违地透出了健康的颜色。

翼把头发剪短了，重新染回了黑色，对方今天晚上的造型让Takki不由自主地和VTR里2006年前后的翼重合了起来。

就算不在彼此的身边，生活也并没有什么太多的改变，太阳照常升起，人也还是要日复一日地活着。

节目结束之后，Takki特意待在后台和一起上Music Station的后辈多聊了两句，等到他慢悠悠地回到休息室，已经换好了私服的翼竟然脸色苍白地等在那里，就和今天晚上他们初次见面的时候一模一样，仿佛一只被遗弃在街角的小猫，哪怕是路过的车的灯光都能把对方吓得炸起全身的毛来。

“你还在啊？” Takki随口问道，然后自顾自地开始换衣服，他从镜子里瞥着身后的翼，那个人犹豫着站起身，仿佛鼓起了很大的勇气才抬起头来。

两个人的视线在镜子里相汇了。

还是翼先别开了脸。

“我家的备份钥匙……可以还给我吗？“

那个瞬间他几乎就要爆发，Takki闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，又睁开眼，如此反复了好几次之后，他才慢慢地转过身来。

“为什么？”

如同觉察到了危险的野生动物，翼反射性地倒退了几步：“但你的我已经还给你了……”

Takki眯起了双眸。

“要是这样的话，我们把以前彼此送的礼物也都还给对方好了。”他盯着对方的眼睛，讥诮地开口道。

翼先是愕然地张大了眸子，继而又黯然地垂下眼帘。

“如果你想要这样的话……我没有意见……”

Takki眼前一阵发黑。他攥紧了拳头，指甲用力地扣进掌心的皮肉里。

翼。他的翼。

事到如今还做出被害者一般的姿态露出可怜的表情，让人既爱又恨的，可爱却又这般可憎的男人。

“不如今天你就到我家来把东西都拿走好了，备份钥匙我也会还给你的。”

“诶？”听到他的话，翼猛地抬起了头，“你可以把东西直接寄到我家的……我之后也会把你的东西寄过去的，所以……”

Takki不耐烦地打断了对方语无伦次的句子：“你来还是不来？”

“其实就算扔掉也没关系的……”回避了他的问题，翼急切地说道，那颤抖的嗓音中已然混进了疑似绝望的语调。

“那种东西要怎么扔掉啊？分类起来好麻烦的，况且被邻居看到的话也会觉得很奇怪吧？” Takki说着径直朝门口走去，“知道了的话就快点，现在打电话叫你经纪人回去，你自己开上车，五分钟后我在停车场等你。”

 

足足二十分钟过后，在电视台的地下停车场等到快要抓狂的Takki终于望见了从电梯里慢吞吞地走出来的翼。

对方戴着太阳镜所以瞧不出什么表情，但是Takki发现那人时不时地会抬手去揉鼻子，于是他大概也猜得到刚刚那段时间里对方在干什么了。

Takki打了双闪示意对方跟上，随后就把车开出了停车场。中途他不放心地从反光镜里瞄了一眼，发现那个人竟真的乖乖地跟上来了。

他也不晓得自己到底在期待什么又在害怕什么。

又或许他很清楚，只是不愿意承认。

他这些年来大概真的是把翼宠坏了吧，Takki依旧能在对方的身上看到十几岁的时候的那种天真和纯粹，那个人甚至还残留着当年那个与残酷的娱乐圈格格不入的理想主义者和浪漫主义者的影子。

「这就是YOU一直在背后干涉翼的工作的原因吗？」

「那孩子给我打过电话，他很担心你，不想让你产生什么不好的误会。」

「不要觉得解散就是“输了”，对于YOU两个而言，说不定都是新的开始。」

「好好和那孩子谈谈，然后试着放手吧？」

“我不要。“

从后视镜里阴暗地注视着翼的身影，Takki咬着牙自言自语道。

***

 

“进来吧。”终于站到了公寓的门前，Takki回过头来，冷冷地催促着带着一脸放空的表情地跟在他身后的翼。

翼犹豫了一下：“要不我还是不进……”

他没等对方说完就把对方粗鲁地推进了玄关。

随意地踢掉鞋子，Takki用仿佛很遗憾的口吻说道：“那原本是我很重视的东西呢，我真的很喜欢的。”

“啊……礼物的话，如果喜欢的话你就留着好了，”翼迅速地回复道，“既然是送给你的，就是你的东西了，怎么处理都是你的自由……”

翼忽然不说话了。

Takki追随着对方的视线看过去，发现翼家的备用钥匙就放在正对着门口的柜子上，钥匙链甚至还是泷翼演唱会的周边，他几乎忍不住就要笑出来。

“我们之间的东西你还能分得清谁是谁的吗？”

翼愣了一下，沉默着咬住了下唇。

“你说的没错，”Takki慢慢转过身来，他向前走一步，那个人就仓皇地倒退一步，直到他把翼逼到无处可退，他伸手穿过对方的肋下把门锁上，然后把手掌按在对方的胸膛上，凑近翼的脸低声说，“我的东西怎么处理都是我的自由。”

翼的面色一下子变得惨白，就算再迟钝的人也不可能不明白接下来会发生什么。

“过来。”Takki毫不客气地拉住对方的手肘，把对方从门上拽起来。

穿过门厅的时候翼慌慌张张地绊在地毯上差点摔倒，对方挣扎起来，但是那个人的力气简直跟Takki完全无法相比，他甚至觉得那个人根本没有在用心反抗。

把翼蛮力拖进卧室，最终他以职业摔跤的手法粗暴地把对方脸朝下摔到床上的时候，翼慌乱地喘息着，对方开始用力地推拒着他的手腕试图翻身，但Takki用膝盖狠狠地顶在了对方的后腰上，翼立刻仿佛不能呼吸一般，胸腔发出被压迫的气音。

“泷泽，等等！”

但他的回应却是一把翼的皮带拽了下来，大概是总算意识到了Takki是认真的，对方惊慌地去拦他的手，在挣动中，翼的指甲无意中在他的手臂上抓出了几道鲜红的痕迹。

Takki当时就只觉得血气上涌，脑子发热的刹那他就扬起手把皮带“啪”地一声重重地抽在床边的地板上，翼吓得条件反射般地发出了尖叫。

“你在害怕什么？我们已经做过很多次了吧？”

Takki怒极反笑，他盯着自己正在用皮带绑住翼的手腕的手指，强烈的违和感让他的胃部激烈地翻搅起来。

被他按在身下的翼如同狂风中的落叶一般不住地颤抖着。

“你喜欢这个牌子的润滑剂吧？樱桃味儿的。”Takki把润滑剂的软管直接插进翼的后穴，一口气把大半管都挤了进去，他身下的翼恐慌地惊叫着，腿胡乱地踢了几下，屁股上瞬间窜出一大片鸡皮疙瘩。

后颈上冒出了一层兴奋的薄汗，Takki把溢出来的多余的润滑剂顺手抹在对方的大腿根上，这时候翼的双手被衬衫和皮带牢牢地固定在背后，在他身下哭到近乎发不出声音来，只是肩膀一抽一抽的。

Takki瞥了一眼自己手臂上刚刚被反抗的翼挠出来的血道子：“你还真的像猫一样呢。”

他一只手按着对方的胯部，用牙齿扯开安全套的包装。

翼哭着发出了绝望的低喘：“秀君……不要……”

“别那么叫我，”Takki咬牙切齿地说，粘腻的手指压在对方的后腰上，“你没有用那个名字叫我的资格。”

说出这句话的人和听到这句话的人几近在同一时间突兀地僵住了。

过了好半天，翼才抽噎着从床单里艰难地转过头来：“求你，泷泽桑……求你了……”

“那么想要吗？”对方的敬语让他更加觉得不愉快了，故意曲解对方的话，Takki跪坐在翼被迫打开的双腿之间，两根手指潜进那个涂满润滑剂的湿淋淋的入口，“淫乱。”

他把手指分开，强行撑大那圈有一阵子没有被使用过的紧致的肌肉。

“不……”翼狂乱地拧扭着，吐出小动物一般的哀鸣。

宛如濒死的人一般地急促地喘息着，翼的眼泪和唾液把下面的床单染得一塌糊涂。

完全无视对方的哭求，Takki的指尖继续向对方的内部挖掘，他驾轻就熟地摸索着翼的敏感点，感觉到温暖的腔壁蠕动着慢慢打开，媚肉纠缠着吸住他的手指，一跳一跳地抽搐着。

他使劲按住对方束缚在一起的手腕，翼呜咽着挺起胸，细腰被迫向后弯折过去，背肌紧张地拉成一道残酷而美丽的弧线。

胯下胀得越来越难受了，Takki不自觉地咽了一下唾沫。热辣辣的汗水流进了眼睛里，他费力地眨了一下眼，却舍不得把目光从翼的身上移开。

此时他的四根手指都被包裹在潮热的甬道里，拇指在被拉扯到极限的边缘摩擦，对方颤动的臀瓣被他的指头挤压得变形，过多的润滑剂随着Takki的动作从他的指缝间情色至极地喷溅出来。

翼嘶哑地抽泣着，苦闷地摇着头，顺着下巴滴滴答答地淌着唾液和泪水，却只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的短促音节。

在Takki烦躁地把对方的脑袋压回到床上的时候，翼趴在那里双眼失神地哭着，随后又被自己的口水呛到剧烈地咳嗽起来。

翼咳得太厉害，连后颈和肩膀都泛红了，Takki皱着眉瞪着对方看了一会儿，重重地叹了口气。

他把手指抽出来，在床单上草草地擦了两下，伸手搂住翼的腰把对方抱到自己的大腿上。

那个人还在断断续续地咳嗽，整个人可怜地哆嗦着，眼皮都哭得肿起来，半边脸颊上都是床单的褶皱压出来的印子。

Takki掐住对方的下巴，手指蹭去对方眼下的泪痕，热汗淋漓的翼无力地靠到了他的肩头。

“怎么都好……今天晚上你对我做什么都可以的……所以结束之后，可以把我的身体还给我了吗？“

霎时之间，尖锐的疼痛从Takki的心脏骤然辐射开来。愤怒、悲伤和绝望混杂在一起，让他的手指无法控制地颤抖起来。

这场没有结果的恋爱奇迹般地持续了十五年。

在这个复杂的娱乐圈里，他们抵住了各种诽谤和中伤，欲望与诱惑，他以为他付出了全部来对翼好，他给了翼世界上独一无二的爱情——到头来翼却从来没有真正的自由过。

“说‘还’什么的……”Takki扯了一下嘴角，捏在对方下颚上的手指收紧了。

他不会还的。翼的每一个部分，翼的每一个细胞都是属于他的。

翼要投向别人的怀抱，成为别人的东西，被别的人拥有……光是想象那个场面Takki就快要发狂了。

然而，即使沦落到如今的境地，他已经融化在对方身体里的那部分、和对方早就渗透进他骨肉里的那部分，也再也无法回到原来的位置、恢复原本的模样了。

***

 

“……！！！“

无声地惨叫着，翼的肩膀在又一次凶狠的抽刺中重重地撞上了床头板，头部以一个别扭的角度挤在床头和床铺之间。

因为始终都没有被碰到性器，几次高潮都只能是前列腺高潮，翼的大腿内侧全都是黏糊糊的透明体液，深处的黏膜被摩擦到麻痹的程度，到后来对方每次戳进去的时候就火烧火燎地钝痛起来。

被绑住的双手早已失去了知觉，只有泷泽掐在他腰部的指头仿佛要把内脏从那里挤出来一般疼痛地陷进皮肉。

“不要……呜、好痛……！”翼拖着哭腔，嗓子就快要哑得叫不出声来。

他身后的人停顿了一下，突然单手从下方捞起翼的腰，把他向后拽了过去。

翼的脸颊火辣辣地擦过床单，改变了的姿势让泷泽进入得更深了，肚子的内侧被撞击出奇怪的声响，无处可逃的翼惊恐地颤栗起来，从齿间挤出一长串不成声的嘶吟，脚趾在床单上徒劳地绷紧。

然而从这个角度他却刚好能望见对方的脸——

泷泽压着他的腰粗重地喘息着，从对方颊边滑下来的水珠不清楚是汗水还是泪水，只是随着激烈的动作不断地砸在翼的后背上。对方专注得可怖的眼神紧紧盯着他们结合的部位，咬紧的下颚和额角暴起的青筋让那个人像是被逼到穷途末路的饥饿的野兽一般，企图用獠牙和利爪从翼的身上撕扯下最后一块皮肉。

随着耳边不断重复着的下流的水声和破裂音，翼被插得眼冒金星，牙齿撞得咯咯作响，他已然分不清快感和疼痛的界限，每一下抽插都让他的世界天旋地转，连凄厉的呻吟声都劈掉了。

这场与强暴无异的性事真正开始之后，那个人从始至终都没有再开口说一句话，他也再没有听到自己的名字被对方用他记忆中那甜蜜而温柔的声音呼唤过。

秀君……

翼动了动嘴唇，却只吐出了一声虚弱的悲鸣。

他喜欢的那个温柔而体贴的秀君，无条件地宠着他，对他每个细小的嗜好都清清楚楚的秀君。

比谁都渴望被爱，比谁都期待关注，比谁都固执逞强，比谁都害怕寂寞的秀君。

他的……秀君。

新一轮的泪水再次涌出了翼的眼眶。

好痛，像是要死掉了。

仿佛他们粘连在一起的皮肤和血肉，甚至灵魂，都在被活生生地撕开。

比起即将失去对方的漫长的日子，死在这里也许还要更加幸福一些吧。

冒出这个疯狂的念头的那一刻，翼差点就要忘记自己为什么要承受这些痛苦了，他就快要忘记为什么自己要从对方为他制造的安全甜美的温柔乡里走出到这鲜血淋漓的现实里来了。

这苦痛，这泷泽施加给他的疼痛，是他该承受的东西。

***

 

翼完全不记得自己是什么时候昏过去的。

等到他恢复意识之后，才发现自己像是破烂的布偶一样瘫倒在一片狼藉的床单上，僵硬而麻木的手指无法控制地不停痉挛着，手腕上全是皮带和布料留下的惨不忍睹的勒痕。

视野之中有一个半空的保险套盒子被扔在地板上，上面崭新的包装纸还没完全撕掉。

翼尝试用一只手压住另一只手，却只是让它们哆嗦得更厉害了。

身体的每一个地方都在疼，几乎比之前病症发作的时候还要痛。

突然有人捧住了他的脸，他茫然地转过头，赤裸着上半身的泷泽脸色煞白地跪在床边，对方的手指冰冷得简直不像是活人该有的温度。

看到他醒过来了，泷泽突兀地喘了一大口气，忽然挣扎着从地上爬了起来。

翼精疲力竭地闭上眼睛，他听见泷泽跌跌撞撞地推开浴室的门，很快水声便盖过了对方呕吐的声音。

翼伤心欲绝地呜咽着，抬起手用力堵住了耳朵。

 

那天晚上翼是趁着对方在浴室里的时候逃走的，他匆忙中还顺走了泷泽的大衣。毕竟他们才宣布了停活，他实在不敢衣衫不整、带着满身痕迹地冒着被小报拍到的风险从对方家里出来。

翼有些惊讶地发觉泷泽的衣服上全是香烟的味道，对方的口袋里还有个只剩下一根的万宝路烟盒和一只随处在便利店可以买到的廉价打火机。

但他却完全不知道对方是什么时候开始抽烟的。

他还以为和对方交往二十几年了，对那个人的事情早就了如指掌了呢。

或许反而是因为他们太了解彼此、太在乎彼此，才在这样的关系中逐渐失去了自我。

变得充满控制欲而专制的泷泽，和日渐谨小慎微、患得患失的自己。

一旦对某种相处模式感到习惯，就会产生理所当然的错觉。

泷泽给他什么，他就接受什么，也变得习以为常。

如果说翼发现自己在不知不觉中充当了泷泽的情妇的角色，而他的生活渐渐偏离了他原本追求的事业和梦想这件事还不足以让他感到警觉，这次生病之后，当他从社长口中得知泷泽私自动用事务所的资源为他物色工作的时候，他才明白他们是真的走上了一条危险的道路。

社长虽然没有说出任何一句责备的话，但是隐藏在里面的意思已经不言而喻了。

一直以来作为工作伙伴，他们就像是在婚姻中互相迁就和履行各自责任的夫妇吧，只要忠实于那个身份，就可以规避正常的恋人之间的矛盾维持这段关系。不过，如果失去这层关系……

比起自己，更适合泷泽的人生的应该是一个能够照顾对方、给对方一个完整的家庭、在背后默默支持着对方的事业的女人吧。

翼无法继续思考了，他实在又累又痛，不但头晕还恶心得不行，他披着那件大衣在车里睡了一会儿，天快亮了才开车回了家。

他冲了澡，洗了衣服，吃了止痛片，给经纪人发了信息，然后就那么一头睡死了过去。

翼再次醒来的时候，外面阳光很好，世界照常运转，他的手机很安静，一切都没有改变。

他揉了揉眼睛，呆呆地仰躺在床上，盯着自己手腕上触目惊心的痕迹。

翼告诉自己，工作不是生活的全部，爱情当然也不是。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手可及，又遥不可及。

早在11月初接到经纪人的通知的时候，想到在忘年会上避免不了要和身为干事的泷泽见面，翼的确有点发怵。

然而不久后他就接到了一通预料之外的电话。

在看到来电显示的名字的瞬间，就算只是一个人在家里，翼依旧条件反射般地坐直了身体。

‘翼，忘年会那天你会过来吧？我觉得好像很久没见你了，来露个脸吧。’对方开门见山直奔主题，一句多余的废话也没有。

“东山前辈！您这是哪里的话，我当然会去的，还劳您特意打电话过来……”翼不自觉地用双手握住了手机，他无论如何也没想到对方会亲自给自己打电话，受宠若惊的同时翼也隐隐感到了不安和疑惑。

这通电话仿佛是在确认什么，又或者是在提醒他什么。

不晓得是不是他多心，自从停活以后周围的人对他的态度都怪怪的，就连一起工作的staff都小心翼翼地避免在他面前提及有关泷泽的话题。

‘Matchy桑也会来的，看来这次有人替我给你们压岁钱了。’那个人沉稳的嗓音和适时的玩笑让翼惶惑的心情又略微放松了一些。

翼笑着回道：“嗯，我知道了，真的感谢您百忙之中还打电话过来。”

‘那就好，想要早点看到翼一如既往的笑脸呢。我们改日见吧。’

说完对方就这么干脆地挂掉了电话。

不愧是东山前辈，连邀请的方式都既成熟又优雅，而且还让人完全无法拒绝。

放下手机，翼长长地叹了口气，他完全没觉察到自己是什么时候开始在自家的沙发上正襟危坐的。

***

 

距离宣布停活之后过去三个月了，泷泽仿佛从他的世界里彻底消失了一般，如同画纸上的留白、电影里的空镜头，只余下诡异又悬而未决的死寂。

今年可能是十几年以来他第一次和家人在生日当天一起庆祝，虽然也有朋友和后辈提出为他办生日会，但都被翼婉拒了。

倒是刚君听说翼开始养狗了之后，给他寄了一大箱貌似很贵的狗粮和宠物玩具，收到礼物之后翼专门打去电话感谢对方，刚君在那边没好气地说“反正是Pan不要的东西”，“养了狗之后真的要没法结婚了哦”什么的，翼哭笑不得地听着，却也不禁感激起前辈的温柔来。

和泷泽分手之后，他知道过去一直充当自己的倾听者的刚君一定很想追问他们之间发生的事情，可对方到最后也什么都没有说。

时间也许可以抹去泷泽曾经在他身上留下的所有物理的痕迹，却也仅仅是如此而已。

翼猜测解散会不会只是时间的问题，等到泷泽冷静下来，那个人就会理解不论于公于私，他们分开都是最好的结果。

对于一个偶像来说，三十五岁或许是到了充满危机的年纪了，可对于一个男人而言，一切都还不晚，一切不过是刚刚开始。

泷泽那么聪明、又总是考虑得那么周全，不会想不通的。

他始终觉得在泷泽的心里，比起任何人和事，果然还是事务所和工作要凌驾于一切。

毕竟在恋人这个无法见光的头衔之前，翼首先是泷泽的搭档，而他最佩服对方的一点就是在对待工作上泷泽能够做到十数年来都一心不乱。

正是这样，他也更加不能原谅让对方逾越了那条界线的自己。

后来翼试着和社长通过一次电话，想着探探事务所的口风，社长却只是慈爱地劝他照顾好身体，让他有什么事情要和泷泽商量。

但翼很清楚，即便是现在，有些事情泷泽其实也完全可以不和他沟通就替他们两个人做决定的。

起码以前在两个人工作相关的决策上泷泽总是对的。

那个人从不出错。

除了solo工作之外的时间，泷泽征求他的意见就像是出于尊重的例行公事，他表达赞同或是一些无关紧要的想法，剩下的全交给对方就好了。

在这段关系之中，他好像有自主选择的权力，又像是完全没有。

至少在解散的时候，翼希望自己能够堂堂正正地说出这是他们共同的决定。

翼想，过不了多久，他们就会迎来最终的解脱吧——对自己也好，对泷泽也好。

他们终于能够从身处的长达十五年的真实和虚幻的罅隙之间抽离，重新审视各自的人生。

这份感情尽管在被迫贩卖的过程中被华丽甜蜜的糖衣所包裹，然而卸下层层外壳之后，其实和普通人之间的情爱也并没有什么不同。

有闪光美好的一面，也有黑暗丑陋的棱角。

只是。

不能成为陪伴在对方身边一直到生命的尽头的那个人，当真还是有点难过呢。

***

 

忘年会的当天晚上，事务所门前的保姆车停成了一串长龙，这阵势连早就习惯了各种豪华排场的聚会的翼都目瞪口呆。

不愧是擅长策划的泷泽，一手操办这种上百人规模的活动也毫无压力。

翼从下车之后就忙不迭地和其他前辈后辈们寒暄，周围的来往的人分散了他不少的注意力，所以不管事先他对于这次无可避免的见面怀着怎样的顾虑和忐忑，到了真实发生的那一刻，积累的情绪也已经被稀释了一大半。

泷泽就戴着对讲机和耳麦站在会场的入口，对方穿着一套极为修身的正装，纯黑的布料衬着那人白皙的皮肤，在大厅的灯光的映射下甚至晕出朦胧的光圈来。

这个人真的无论什么时候都像是在发光一样。

翼在寒风中停住了脚步，呼出的白气把他的眼镜镜片蒙上了一层雾气，又迅速地散去。

那个人身处于这环境之中的绝妙的融入感，竟莫名地给人一种主人在迎接宾客的错觉。

这时候泷泽正好和staff说完话转过脸来，翼毫无准备地和对方打了个照面，害他不由得地一下子屏住了呼吸——

翼似乎还能唤醒记忆里被那光芒刺痛和灼伤的感觉。而在那光芒之下，是不被任何其他人知晓的、曾经只属于他的完美的暴君。

翼几乎是无意识地露出了微笑，迈步朝对方走了过去。

他伸出了手：“泷泽桑辛苦了，今晚还请多多关照。”

翼知道有周刊记者在等着拍他们的碰面。停活之后总是有不死心的一群人，妄图继续挖掘那些不该被窥探的内幕和秘密，制造一些他们不和的传言亦或是团内相互打压之类的阴谋论。

“晚上好，今井桑，”泷泽自然地回握住他的手，对方回应给他的笑容倒也一如往常地灿烂而毫无破绽，视线礼貌又巧妙地避免了直视，“你的位置在5号桌。”

就在翼纠结着就这样抽回手的话会不会显得太过唐突，泷泽却已经先放开了他。

收回手的时候翼下意识地瞄了一眼自己身上的休闲外套和宽松的针织衫。

走向自己的座位之前，他笑着向对方挥了挥手：“拜拜。”

泷泽似乎愣了一下，对方的手迟疑着抬起来，半途又放下了。

“一会儿见。”

但他们接下来的整个晚上都没有再见。

 

翼起初一直待在自己的桌上，后来他去Matchy前辈和东山前辈的桌上敬酒，返回的中途碰上了到大前辈这桌来打招呼的光一和长濑，他才寒暄了两句，都还没来得及问光一为什么刚君没来就被经过的井之原拉到V6的桌上去了。

“小翼快喝快喝！”井之原和三宅起哄的时候长野就在一边笑，翼求助的目光没有得到任何回应，只好硬着头皮顺着那两个人的意喝了两杯。

“我还从来没见过翼君喝醉的样子，”坂本笑得弯起了眼睛，“刚出道的时候倒是有好几次都是我们喝多了要麻烦你和Takki送回宿舍呢。”

这时站在坂本身后的森田突然面无表情地踢了一脚对方的椅子，坂本满脸疑惑地回头去看，森田却哼了一声走开了。

翼只好笑着打圆场：“是啊是啊，那会儿井之原君的酒品真的很差呢。”

那个被意外提起的名字令翼不禁涌上一阵怅然若失的感觉。

以前不管是庆功会也好还是生日会也罢，不胜酒力的他每次都是刚喝没几杯就醉了，但是由于大多数时候都是泷泽陪着他一起的，几乎每次都有人替他挡酒所以还不至于喝到断片。

现在可没有别人能救他了。

他总觉得今天这些前辈是铁了心要灌醉自己似的，等他勉强撑到从TOKIO的包围中回来，翼已经有点想吐了。

他挣扎着坐到自己的位置，风间、相叶和长谷川正凑在一起聊得正欢。

“翼君没事吗？”相叶看到他晃晃悠悠的样子，便放下了酒杯关切地问道。

翼笑着摆了摆手：“我没事，你们喝吧。”

“前辈，要不要我们陪你去洗手间？”一只温暖的手忽然抚上了他的后背，翼一下子打了个激灵，他晕乎乎地回过头来，发现是藤谷和二阶堂之后莫名地松了一口气。

“翼君的酒量还是这么差啊。”

藤谷瞪了一眼完全不用敬语的二阶堂，后者毫无歉意地吐了吐舌头。

“你帮我和涉说一句我陪翼前辈去洗手间了。”藤谷说着把翼扶了起来。

翼本想谢绝对方的好意，他觉得自己应该没喝那么多的，可是站起来的时候他突然感到了一阵头晕目眩。

他刹那间有点冒冷汗，翼一心想着不能在会场里吐出来，于是只来得及听到身后的二阶堂不满地嚷嚷了一句“太辅你倒是自己去说啊！”就被藤谷拖走了。

结果同一楼层的洗手间已经人满为患，两个人只好坐电梯又上了两层。

这一层的洗手间完全没人，离开了热闹的会场，这里就连温度都好似下降了几分，翼搓着手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，趴在洗手池前酝酿了好一会儿，可是最终也没能吐出来。

无奈地叹了口气，他用凉水洗了把脸，转身走向小便池。

他刚把裤子解开，一直站在旁边默不作声的藤谷忽然开口了。

“翼哥真的和泷泽君分手了吗？”

翼无意识地哆嗦了一下，他用力地闭上了眼睛。

在别人解决生理需求的时候突然问这种事情也太失礼了吧？还有一到私下里怎么连称呼都变了……泷泽教出来的孩子怎么回事？

翼歪了一下头：“我不明白你在说什么。”

“诶……”藤谷若有所思地开口，“认为全社之中没人发现你们的关系的，恐怕只有翼哥你一个人吧？”

这么口无遮拦倒不像是跟泷泽学的。

“你到底想说什么……？”不晓得是不是酒精的缘故，翼的手指不由自主地颤抖起来，他不得不扶住面前冰冷的墙壁。

亏他还一直觉得藤谷是个体贴可爱的后辈的……可是他怎么能忘了呢，从很早以前开始，围绕在泷泽身边的Jr们就尽是一些成熟得过头的孩子，从他们很清楚应该和什么人搞好关系这点上就已经充分说明了问题。

“你不会没注意到吧？”藤谷的语气有些难以置信，“一晚上泷泽君都一直在盯着你，但是无论别的前辈怎么灌你酒他都没有过来插手，我才猜你们大概是真的分手了。”

这孩子也太敏锐了吧，不如说观察得也太仔细了吧。

翼有些汗颜地腹诽着，还是说——

“有那么明显吗？”他干笑起来。

“那当然啊，你以为我从背后看了你们多少年了？”藤谷的口吻仿佛有点得意，像是在父母面前抖露自己的小机灵的反抗期青少年，翼有点想笑对方，却更想笑这样看待对方的自己。

是啊，人的心思其实很容易看穿的，这么想来以前的自己简直就像白痴一样。

不过深陷在爱情之中的人也许确实是盲目的吧。

究竟有多少人并不是被他们发射的“通常营业”的烟雾弹所欺骗，而是因为忌惮着泷泽在事务所里的地位或者仅仅是纯粹地不愿多管闲事才选择了对他们的恋情视而不见、闭口不言的？

这么多年来自欺欺人地认为他们把关系隐藏得很好、一厢情愿地认为继续着恋爱关系不会影响到工作和事务所的人，也许真的只有他自己。

他早就应该发觉的。只要他们还在一个组合里，只要他们还在同一个环境下工作，他们的关系从开始就是没有未来的死路一条。

“已经……都结束了吧。”翼苦笑着低语道。

然而泷泽恐怕是不会懂的，那个从一开始就把翼算作工作和事业的一部分的人是不会懂的。

作为普通的人生活，谈普通的恋爱，拥有普通的家庭，根本不是泷泽会去考虑的事情——

泷泽秀明不适合也不需要普通的人生。

翼想，至于自己，他已经错过了站，便只有独自承担风险在陌生的站台下车了。

“我听说就连Jr之间都在传一些很夸张的谣言，就让人很火大……”这时藤谷犹犹豫豫地再次开口，“可我们又没人敢去问泷泽君……”

什么嘛……翼无力地笑了笑，这孩子果然还是个可爱的后辈不是吗……居然让后辈为自己担心，算是什么前辈啊。

翼摇了摇头，他总算定下神来转过身，却在望见靠在门边上的藤谷的瞬间睁大了眼睛。

“你……为什么站那么远啊？”

对方抱着手臂扭开脸：“喝醉了的翼哥虽然很可爱……但我还不想与泷泽君为敌……”

顾不上自己的裤子还是门户大开的状态，翼没忍住“噗”地一声笑了出来，这估计是他今天晚上心情最好的一刻了吧。

“我好久没喝这么多酒了，感觉手都有点不听使唤了，”翼眯起了双眸，“托你的福我都还没能上出来啊。”

焦躁地抖起腿来，藤谷咬住下唇，有些不知所措地瞧着他。

翼笑着捕捉住对方局促的目光，抬起手让指尖从下巴一路向下滑过去，直到勾住自己内裤的边缘。

他冲对方扬起了下巴：“不来帮我一下吗？”

***

 

翼再次回到会场的时候脚步虚浮，嘴角挂着懒洋洋的笑容，倒像是比离开的那会儿醉得更厉害了。

“翼前辈太过分了！”藤谷满脸通红跟在对方身后。

翼捂着肚子咯咯地笑起来，然后又伸出一只手勾住藤谷的脖子，另一只手用力揉着高个子青年的头发：“有什么关系嘛~”

“什么什么？发生什么事了？”二阶堂见状立刻好奇地凑上去追问个不停。

Takki蹙着眉瞪着始终跟在翼身边的藤谷和二阶堂，那两个小子简直就跟黏在猫背上的两只苍耳一样。

那样快乐地笑着的翼，他就快要记不得是什么样子了。

对于交往时就习惯了聚少离多的两个人而言，三个月本算不上是很久的时间，而这一度令他惶惶不可终日的再会，也不过是这般平淡又毫无波澜的过场。

Takki想起自己拐弯抹角地拜托东山前辈给翼打电话的时候，他可是被大前辈给奚落得够呛。

「虽然不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是有必要拿我来压翼君吗？他会不会来你应该最清楚吧？用上下级关系来强迫别人最差劲了。」

道理他当然都明白，可他还是想见翼啊。

如同什么都没发生一样云淡风轻的微笑，好似普通的同事一般貌合神离的寒暄，翼和他的距离，第一次如此地遥远。

翼注视着他的那双平静而通透的眸子里传达出的讯息，就像是在告诉他连Takki的伤害都无法在对方的身上留下什么痕迹了；仿佛他曾经施加给对方的那些迷恋与疼痛都是可以被遗忘的东西了。

但Takki可没有忘记。

那天在他的双手之中变得支离破碎，在意识的边缘哭喊着“秀君”昏倒在他怀里的翼；连放在那里的备份钥匙都没拿回去、匆匆地从他家落荒而逃的翼。

他能清晰地记得自己的手指陷入翼的皮肤的感触，翼的喉管在他的手掌下颤动的感觉，翼的泪水和唾液的温度，翼的身体的每一个部分因他而发出的各种声响。

还有在他亲手伤害对方的过程中，那种宛如黑色的潮水一般蔓延开来的恐惧、绝望和自我厌恶。

“泷~泽~君~”冷不防有人叫着他的名字扑上来抱住了他的胳膊。

“呜哇！吓我一跳……”Takki转过脸张大了双眼，从泷泽歌舞伎的共演之后关系变得格外亲密的三宅正笑眯眯地看着他，倒是一点也没有个前辈的样子。

对方凑近他，压低了声音：“怎么了？干嘛摆出一副可怕的表情。”

“如果藤谷敢对翼做什么，那家伙就死定了。”Takki恶狠狠地盯着远处的三个人，他把酒杯送到嘴边，仰头一口灌了下去。

“诶~既然都分手了要做什么也是各自的自由吧？”三宅单手托着下巴瞧了瞧谈笑着的翼和后辈们，在Takki瞪向自己的时候无辜地展颜一笑，“呐，泷泽君你大概还不知道吧？”

“嗯？”Takki心不在焉地往杯子里倒着酒，原本坐在这桌的其他几个V6的成员都跑到别的桌去喝了，这里现在只有他和对方两个人。

三宅神神秘秘地贴到他耳边：“听说你和翼君分手的传闻，有一些人在暗地里很不开心哦。”

他愣了一下：“啊？”

“‘Takki的弱点又少了一个，啊啊真是可恨~’”三宅夸张地模仿着不知什么人的语调。

“翼才不是弱点。”Takki皱起了眉头。

“不过那些嫉妒翼君的人也终于可以消停了吧。”

他的心咯噔一下，手里的酒也不受控制地洒了出来，Takki急忙放下杯子拿起桌子上的毛巾去擦。

“……你知道了什么？”他故作镇定地问道。

“圈子里有很多人都想吸引你的注意啊，不管男人还是女人……可是你除了翼君从来没有在看别人吧？”看出他的动摇，三宅如同恶作剧得逞一样露出狡黠的笑容，“你啊，太明目张胆了，给翼君树敌不少呢。”

Takki怔怔地攥住了毛巾。

树敌什么的……他以前根本就没在意过。

翼的敌人就是他的敌人，有谁想要和泷泽秀明为敌？

随着近些年他对两个人的工作有了更多把控的余裕，他和翼越来越像是游离在体系之外的异类。

就算不去管唱片的发售量、演唱会的上座率，不去在乎solo活动的卖座与否，他也有信心不让组合的工作内容和发展方向被外部因素所左右。

谁也不能拆散他们，谁也不能阻碍他们——他原本是这么把一切都万全地安排好的。

此时此刻，Takki突如其来地意识到，也许正是因为他太过于执著于为他们的关系铺平道路，反而给翼招来了不必要的压力和非议吧。

倘若……倘若在某些人窃窃私语着Takki值得更美貌夺目的搭档的时候，低声议论着Takki理应选择更甜美驯服的恋人的时候……如果在那些时候，他能更加握紧翼的手就好了。

今晚，在事务所里云集的这些光鲜美貌的艺人们之中，翼并不是最耀眼的那一个——平时的翼永远不是最锋芒毕露的那一个。

但是，站在舞台上的翼，是谁也无法比拟的璀璨钻石。

而他究根到底，也无法凭借爱的名义将那宝石据为己有。

“三宅君，时间差不多了，我要去主持抽奖的环节了。”Takki沮丧地喃喃自语着站了起来，他没喝多少，脚下却摇晃得厉害。

“能干的帅哥也有笨手笨脚的时候呢~”瞧着Takki的背影，三宅捧着脸笑道。

“你也就趁着这机会才能欺负他了。”不知什么时候回来的森田端着酒杯站在三宅身旁，脸上倒是一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情。

“别这么说嘛，啊，小刚你看你看~”指着朝他们这边担忧地悄悄张望着的翼，三宅又笑得更欢了。

***

 

“翼和我结婚不就好了。”

“诶？”跪坐在地板上的翼突兀地停下了叠衣服的手，他随手推了推鼻梁上架着的眼镜，不确定地瞧向对方，“你说什么？”

坐在桌前的泷泽的视线始终没离开笔记本电脑的屏幕，似乎是在检查刚刚剪辑的视频的样子。

翼茫然地扭头瞥了一眼地板上那些叠了一半的刚晾干的衣服，然后又困惑地转回脸来，但对方仍旧没有看他。

“你之前不是问我生日的时候想要什么回礼吗？”

翼恍然大悟地“啊”了一声，他立马丢下手里的T恤爬到了对方的脚边，他的手掌搭上对方的膝盖，仿佛总算是感受到了翼的目光，泷泽终于低下头来望向他。

“泷泽……你是在生气吗？”他小心翼翼地开口道。

他听见对方发出了一声无可奈何的叹息。

“只要有人送你很贵的东西，你就会用身体来偿还吗？”

这时候他感觉到眼镜被人摘了下来，翼不安地眨着眼，而那个人刚好也瞧着他。

一只手探了过来，泷泽干燥的手掌轻轻地包裹住了他的脸。

啊，好温暖。

凝视着他的那对美丽的琥珀色的瞳孔，似曾相识的画面，如此真实却又如此陌生。

翼猛然惊觉了过来——

是梦。

他的呼吸一下子变得急促而恐慌。

快醒过来。

“只是对秀君你哦。”梦里的“他”却微笑着这么说道。

快醒过来！

梦里的“他”却欢喜地迎上了对方的嘴唇。

快醒过来！！

梦里的“他”忽然变成了二十岁出头的模样，有着单薄的胸板和细瘦的脚腕，光裸的脖子上套着一个黑色的项圈，垂下来的锁链的另一端连接着一副锈迹斑斑的镣铐，牢牢地锁在泷泽纤白的腕子上。

翼就要不能呼吸了。

快……醒过来……

梦里的“他”突兀地转过头来，猫一样的眼睛在昏暗的房间里闪出诡谲的荧绿色的光，威吓般地咧开的双唇之间露出了森白的尖牙。

翼吓得失声叫了出来——

他的手狠狠地打在了床沿上，翼痛得倒抽了一口冷气，飞快地挣扎着爬坐了起来。

晕头转向地激烈喘息着，翼发现自己躺在家里的床上，不过，最可怕的是他完全没有回家的记忆。

头痛欲裂的翼哼哼着在枕边摸出手机，十几条未读信息立刻蹦了出来。

『小翼对不起啊，今晚让你喝太多了，我叫优马把你送回去了，你有空回我一条信息啦。』——from光一君。

翼点了回复键，他打了“头好痛”几个字之后又删掉了，改成了“我没事了，谢谢光一君”。

「前辈你还活着吗~」——from二阶堂。

翼翻了个白眼按了删除。

『翼君，我是樱井。谢谢你今晚和我说了那么多，时隔这么久，能再次和你私下交谈真的太好了。PS：你走的时候看起来醉得挺厉害的，明天是全社的假期，请好好地休息吧。』——from樱井翔。

翼震惊地眨了眨眼睛：他什么时候有樱井的联络方式了？难道是昨晚在忘年会上喝到断片之后当场交换的？可他一点也记不起他们谈话的内容了。

翼心虚地继续去看下一条信息。

「优马说会送你回去，有没有安全到家？真的很担心你。」——from太辅君。

他编辑完“别担心，我一切都好”然后发了出去。

『翼君，我在你家门口遇到Takki桑了！真的吓了我一大跳！不过他有亲切地帮我开门，有他照顾你我就放心地回去啦！』——from优马。

翼滑动屏幕的手指顿时就定住了。

他猛地抬起头，慌忙地四处张望起来，然而四下一片寂静，连鬼的影子也没有，这一系列动作只不过是让他的头更疼了。

呻吟着按住太阳穴，翼重新跌坐回床上，他强打着精神翻看起优马后来发送的信息。

『本来得知前辈们停活的消息还有点不安的说……看到你们关系还是那么铁真是太感动了！我也会加油的！』

“你加个什么油啊……”他苦笑着，忍不住吐起槽来。

把手机胡乱地甩到一边，翼趴在床上用枕头压住脑袋。

他都忘了泷泽还拿着他家的备份钥匙了。

竟然梦到了2010年生日那会儿的事……做了那样的梦，是因为昨天泷泽来过的缘故吗？

突然想到了什么，翼一个翻身再次坐了起来。

他眯着眼睛望过去，床头柜上果然放着他的眼镜，还有水杯和布洛芬。

翼的心跳忽地混乱起来，他顾不上穿鞋，光着脚跑进了客厅里。

他一把扯开窗帘。

他昨晚穿的针织衫、牛仔裤和外套赫然都晾在阳台上，外面的阳光刺得他不禁抬起手遮住了双眼。

翼双手颤抖着合上窗帘，他深吸了一口气，缓缓地低头看向自己。

他身上好好地穿着睡衣和睡裤，尽管并不是他最近常穿的那套。

霎时间仿佛整个人都失去了支撑，翼一下子脱力地跪坐在地板上。

他呆坐在那里不知过了多久，直到剧烈的头痛逼着他爬起来去吃止痛片。

后来翼找遍了家里所有的角落——

他的备份钥匙，并没有回家。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至少在最后，不想要看到那个人悲伤的表情。  
> 就当是启程前赴一场漫长的旅行好了——  
> 在旅行结束的时候，一定可以在星星的彼端相会吧。

Takki是在北海道出外景的时候得知翼再一次生病住院的消息的，其间的过程竟也颇为曲折。

那天拍摄结束之后，他注意到staff里有个年轻的女孩子在收工的中途一直眼泪汪汪的样子，Takki以为是对方刚才工作出现了什么失误被前辈责备了，于是嘱咐经纪人趁着其他人收拾器材的时候去安慰一下对方，而他自己就先回车里去了。

不一会儿，经纪人一脸微妙地回来了。

“反正你早晚也会知道的。”对方叹了口气。

Takki困惑地皱起眉：“怎么了？”

“那女孩有个朋友正好在别的电视台做摄影师，听说今天翼君在现场……忽然觉得不舒服，录制就紧急中断了，但是翼君还是坚持录完了节目，据说收工之后就被staff直接送去医院了。”

Takki当时心下一凛，不过很快他就控制住了自己的表情。

“Staff？翼的经纪人呢？” 他若有所思地瞧了瞧手机，但什么信息也没有。

“诶？泷泽桑你还不知道吗？”经纪人吃惊地瞄了他一眼，“1月份的时候翼君就和他的经纪人解约了，他还把自己原来的经纪人介绍给了事务所里的后辈呢。”

这下Takki憋不住了，脸色马上就有点难看：“他新的经纪人呢？我怎么没听说？”

对方摇了摇头：“不太清楚，应该是还没有。”

也就是说，这两个多月以来翼一直是自行在安排自己的工作日程的？

那个人在想什么啊……

Takki心里直犯嘀咕，表面却做出并没有太在意的样子岔开了话题：“那孩子是翼的fan吗？”

“嗯，一个劲儿地和我道谢呢，好像是因为你在现场所以更难过了的样子……啊，”经纪人仿佛想到了什么似的赶忙说道，“放心吧，我没说是你来让我打听的。”

“倒也没必要吧，话说为什么在我面前要特意避讳提到翼的名字啊？”Takki顿时就有点恼火，“我们可还没解散呢！”

说完这句话他赌气地看向窗外，车内的气氛刹那间就有点尴尬，Takki用力地咬住了嘴唇。

“那个……”过了一会儿，经纪人试探性地小心开口，“如果现在就出发的话，到机场要一个小时，还能坐晚上7:50或者9:00的航班，到东京差不多也得夜里了……要我打电话把今晚的酒店房间退掉吗？”

对方好心地没有拆穿他，但Takki也明白，只要是和翼有关的事情，他又能瞒得住谁呢？更不用说是跟着他多年的经纪人了。

Takki没有回答，只是失神地透过车窗望着早春的札幌的夕阳。

很久以前，真的是很久以前了，他和翼一起拍PV的时候来过这里。

PV拍摄的期间很辛苦，风又大，下雪的时候整个拍摄组就只能躲在附近的民宿里，连吃的东西都是冷的，好在那会儿他们都才二十出头，没什么吃不了的苦。

后来翼缩在他房间里一直念叨着讨厌冷的地方，那个人眼巴巴地翻着房间里的旅行手册，说想去有沙滩、大海和阳光的地方工作。

那个回忆让Takki的嘴角不自觉地放松了下来。

老实说，事到如今他不太清楚自己要以什么立场去关心对方。

恋人？他的自尊还不允许他继续自讨没趣地对翼死缠烂打；搭档？他们都心知肚明组合早就是名存实亡了；朋友？他们甚至连平心静气地坐下来谈谈都做不到。

Takki知道自己其实一直都不是那种能够用语言坦率地表达感情的人，比起语言他更看重实际的行动，正如他那么多年来也从来没有要求过翼亲口说爱他一样。

可是渐渐地，Takki也觉察到了，在两个人的关系之中，语言作为沟通的方式其实是非常重要的。

在娱乐节目和演唱会上也就罢了，不知从何时起，就算是在私下里只有他们两个人的时候，翼也总是说着真假不明、模棱两可的话。

翼的笑容，所有的甜蜜与乖巧、调情和撒娇，不知是给身为搭档的“Takki”的，还是给那层外衣之下名叫“泷泽秀明”的那个人的。

只怕就连翼自己也分不清楚了吧。

两个人相处的时候，到底是还顾忌着表面的和谐，又或是试图维持习惯的相处模式，反倒变成各自如履薄冰一般地相互试探，猜测着彼此的心事。

距离去年忘年会的见面又是三个月过去了，Takki知道翼在躲着自己，但是如果那个人没有沟通的意愿他也毫无办法。

Takki只是后悔当初自己选择了最糟糕的方式来处理翼分手的要求，无论如何，他伤害了对方都是不争的事实，可翼却连一个道歉的机会都没有给他。

就这样不明不白地结束，Takki绝对是不甘心的，但是比起那个，倘若在这段关系里连留给对方的最后的记忆都是痛苦和伤害的话，他大概这辈子都不会原谅自己的。

Takki闭上眼睛，重重地靠进后座里。

“嗯，拜托了。”

***

 

Takki和翼的主治医生都已经很相熟了，隔天一早他就通过电话约到了翼的探视机会——

不过，是在他再三保证如果翼的状态不好就立刻离开的前提下。

「翼君不知道你要来，是他的家人同意你的探视的。」

那句话让Takki的心脏一下子沉到了胃的底部，他甚至开始怀疑来医院究竟是不是个明智的主意。

他并不否认，在心中的某个角落，他的确是想要利用翼生病的这个机会的，至于为了达到什么目的，Takki还没能来得及去想。

可是在他的记忆里，翼从来不会把生病的事第一个告诉家人，一般首先知道的都是翼的经纪人，然后就是Takki。

好不容易挨到电梯抵达翼的病房所在的楼层，Takki大步走出来，远远地就一眼望见在病房门口等着的那个人。

那正是翼的姐姐。

对方一脸倦容地坐在长椅上，在看到Takki之后连忙站了起来，朝他深深地鞠了一躬：“泷泽先生，真的非常抱歉，舍弟让你费心了……”

Takki慌忙回礼：“没有没有，翼的事就是我的事，有什么需要帮忙的随时都可以和我说。”

女人抬起头来，那双和翼非常相似的漆黑的大眼睛遍布着血丝，就连那勉强着自己的模样都像极了翼。

“翼……可能要在医院住上一阵子。”对方说着，疲惫而礼貌地示意Takki坐下来，于是两个人静静地坐到了翼病房门口的椅子上。

Takki下意识地在裤子上蹭了一下手心的汗，忐忑不安地开口：“那他的情况……”

“医生说……有极大的可能性会失聪……”

尽管经历过了2014年翼住院治疗的突发事件，来之前他也做足了心理准备，然而在听到那个词的瞬间Takki还是如同五雷轰顶一般完全地呆住了。

失聪——

老天为什么会对翼这么残忍呢？如果翼只是个喜欢安安静静地坐在那里看书画画的人也就罢了，翼可是要站在那个舞台上起舞、成为目光的焦点的那个人啊。

“翼……翼还不知道。他昨天过来之后就一直在输液，医生给他开了镇静安眠的药，我们很担心他醒过来之后的状态……”说到这里，一直忍耐着的女人终于哽咽了，“他一定会很害怕……”

安抚着低声啜泣的女人，Takki惶惶地想，应该没有人比他更清楚翼最怕什么了。

翼长年来所恐惧的最糟糕的状况，终于还是出现了。

只是这天Takki最后也没等到翼醒过来。

经纪人连着给他打了五个电话，用一个突如其来的通告把他叫走了。

***

 

Takki再次见到翼的那天，他刚巧从事务所开会回来。

明明已经是春天了，起风的时候寒意却仍然渗入骨髓，Takki的情绪就也和这天气一样，并没有一丝一毫的暖意和喜气。

他在熄火的车里坐了好久，久到手脚都冻得冰凉竟也没察觉。

直到外套里的手机突然响起来，他才意识到自己居然已经走了半天神了。

点开之后他发现是翼的姐姐发来的LINE信息，说是翼的情况稳定一些了，想要和他谈谈，问Takki今天有没有时间。

从翼那边主动发来的邀请令他始料未及，怎么想也只能是真的有非说不可的话了吧。

原本他这些天正好在犹豫要不要联系对方，这下倒也省去了他纠结的工夫。

Takki对那个人要说的事情的内容大概也有所预感，但这一次他决定不再一个人烦恼了，至少在对方亲口告诉他之前，他不愿意去过多地思考了。

不过让姐姐在中间传话什么的……比起分手的恋人，两个人倒更像是闹别扭的兄弟一样。

这么说来，前几天他还接到妈妈打来的电话，那个人貌似是在电视新闻上看到了消息，担心地向他询问着翼的情况，絮絮叨叨地说了好多。

过去的那些年，不管他们两个人的关系发展到了哪个阶段，他的家庭和翼的家庭始终都走得很近。

Takki有些羞愧地想，最开始的时候，他多少是有抱着不纯的目的去接近翼的家人的。

翼以前还开玩笑地发牢骚说妈妈似乎更喜欢Takki，干脆让Takki去做今井家的儿子算了什么的。

但是Takki反倒觉得自己的妈妈更中意翼。比起他这种不擅表达感情、只会定期闷头给老家打钱的人，翼扮演的角色更像是个贴心的儿子。

Takki偶尔接到妈妈的电话，也会听到对方说小翼最近陪我出去逛街了啊，做了我喜欢吃的菜啊，帮忙修了家里的遥控器啊……

修？别是给拆了吧……

“妈！别老让翼做那种事情啦！”

虽然他嘴上这么说，但是也并没阻止过谁。

某些时候Takki甚至觉得，如果有一天他向妈妈坦白翼和自己的关系，有了这么充分的铺垫和准备，妈妈也一定可以接受的。

他可能，想得太多、太远了吧。

又或许，是他想得太少，太肤浅了？

 

驾车路过一家花店的时候Takki停下了车，匆忙地挑了一束红玫瑰，然而等着店员包装的时候他又开始担心送这个会不会太显眼了。

他戴着墨镜和口罩捧着花上楼的中途，令他意外的是，路过的护士连看都没多看他一眼，等到Takki走进病房外的走廊，才吃惊地发现门口已经堆满了花束和好几个巨大的花篮，他粗略地看了一眼，有事务所的人也有电视台送来的，在写着“岚 様”的花篮跟前他蹙起眉头疑惑地多看了两眼，而那个写着“堂本刚 様”的顶天立地的花篮就放在正对着病房门的地方，Takki不由得汗颜地打量了好久。

走到病房门前，他紧张地透过门上的玻璃窗朝里面张望。

翼没在病床上，穿着略显宽大的病号服，背对着他站在窗前，仿佛是在看风景的样子。

Takki敲了几下门都没有得到回应，于是他小心翼翼地推开了门，那个人仍旧像是没有发觉他的到来似的。

一时间有些不知所措，把门在身后轻轻地关上，Takki清了清嗓子。

翼仿佛受惊似的回过头来，在看到Takki摘下口罩和太阳镜的瞬间露出了诧异的神情。

一阵风把窗帘吹得飘起来，翼的发尾也被吹得凌乱地飞了起来，那个人反射性地抬起手臂挡了一下窗帘。

Takki的心猛然间就跳得飞快。

他终于忍不住几步上前把对方一把拥进了怀里。

翼在他的耳边倒吸了一口冷气。

 “泷泽桑，这里可是医院哦。”翼的嗓音古怪地颤抖着，就连笑声都染上了浓重的鼻音。

“今天我从事务所那里听说了，”Takki瓮声瓮气地开口，“你要退社？”

***

 

两个人在医院中庭找到了一条空着的长椅，Takki习惯性地坐到了右边，翼却歪着头，一脸为难地站在他面前。

Takki疑惑地扬起脸，无声地询问着对方。

“抱歉，泷泽桑你可以坐到这边吗？”拉紧了身上的外套，那个人微笑着指了指长椅的另一边，然后翼又指向了自己，“现在我右边的耳朵完全听不见的。”

对方的模样仿佛是在随口说着天气，又像是说着别人的事情，轻描淡写的口吻仿若全然没有放在心上。

然而Takki的大脑却霎时嗡地一声响，身体一下子僵硬了。

他眼前的翼仍旧温柔地笑着，除了面容憔悴一些，和平时的样子倒也没什么区别，如果对方不说，他根本就不会发觉。

Takki无言地挪到了长椅的左侧，翼小声说了句“谢谢”之后坐了下来。

“不要露出那种表情嘛，”翼在他身旁轻快地笑道，“医生说我的病就算放着不管的话，有一天也会自愈的哦！只不过那时候我说不定已经是个老爷爷了呢~”

对方那故作轻松的语气只是让Takki的心脏抽痛得更加厉害了。

“什么时候……什么时候的事情？”压抑着嗓音里的波动，他好不容易才挤出来几个字，翼却像是完全理解他的意思，了然地点了点头。

“嗯……去年一年都反反复复、时好时坏的，大概是今年3月开始又变得更严重的吧。”

“去年……”Takki疯狂而徒劳地试图从记忆里搜寻着蛛丝马迹，“我一点也不知道……”

“抱歉，是我那时候什么都没告诉你，”翼的声音忽然变得轻飘飘的，“还擅自瞒着事务所继续工作……你对我生气也是理所应当的吧。”

想到去年宣布停活那会儿发生的一切，Takki整个身体都不由自主地缩了一下：“对不起……”

“啊啊，那个已经没关系了。”翼迅速地打断了他。就算他没有把话说出来，那个人似乎也全然地明白他的道歉是为了什么。

Takki听到了身边的翼用力地摇头的声音：“可是我也的确伤害了你啊。你当时一定觉得很痛苦也很莫名其妙吧。”

要是那个时候能像这样坐下来平心静气地谈谈该有多好，可能真的是因为他们都太固执了吧。

Takki咬紧了牙关。他怎么就会一时失了智，认为翼想要背叛自己呢？

他死死地盯着自己捏在膝头的双手，艰难地开口：“不是翼的错，是我在一厢情愿地做一些自认为对你好的事情。”

二十代的时候，对于团活的事情他们还会事无巨细地征求彼此的意见，当然因此在工作中产生的摩擦和磕磕绊绊也总是很多，三十岁之后，由于诸多因素，团活变得愈发难得，Takki也开始更多地一手包办两个人的事。

恐怕很大一部分的原因是他一直把翼视为自己的所有物，而另外一部分，他始终不愿去承认的一部分，也是一直都令他惶惶不安的疑问——

翼是不是其实并不需要他。

在solo活动中大放异彩的翼，对偶像的工作并不全然满足的翼，总是想要追求更高层次的舞台的翼。

只要他一个不留神，就会从他手中飞走的翼。

就在这个时候，翼稍微挪动了一下，又更靠近他了一点。他们的膝盖若有似无地碰触着，Takki注视着翼随性地搭在大腿上的手，他们离得那么近，他却不敢去握住翼的手。

“我应该也说过很多次了，虽然不知道有没有好好地传达给你，我真的很感激你为我还有组合做的事情——”翼的话突兀地停顿了下来。

Takki抬起头，恰好也望见了从林荫道的另一端相互搀扶着走近的一对老夫妇，两位老人投向翼的熟络的招呼和翼回礼的样子让Takki立刻确定这肯定不是他们第一次见面了。

对于眼前的老人们而言，他们可能就只是两个普通的年轻人吧。

翼在医院待的时间越久，和外面的世界就愈发脱节。

而偶像的话，只要有那么一阵子不出来工作，是很容易被人遗忘的。

目送着老夫妇离开的背影，翼的神情逐渐变得严肃了起来。

沉默了好一会儿，那个人再次开口了。

“我啊，和你在一起的时候，觉得你总是在很辛苦地考虑别人的事情，为了让观众高兴，为了后辈们，为了事务所，为了组合……为了我。我想分开之后我们都能去做自己真正想做的事情了，这不是很好吗？”

翼双手交叉在脑后，明媚的阳光照射着那个人的脸庞，浓密的长睫在对方的脸颊上投下了一片羽翼般的阴影。

Takki感觉有一瞬间自己的心跳仿佛都停止了。

“你也早就是被人叫做‘泷泽先生’的年纪了啊，总不能一辈子被人‘Takki’、‘Takki’地喊吧？”

Takki怔怔地瞧着对方的侧脸：“今井桑……意外地考虑了很多事情啊。”

翼嗤嗤地笑起来，随手打了一下他的肩膀：“泷泽桑，你把我当成什么了？你忘了我比你年纪还要大吗？”

他可能真的是忘记了吧……他好像很久没有像这样坐下来认真地听翼讲自己的想法了。

他拿这个人没办法的，Takki早就知道，翼的笑容永远都会让他的心变得更加柔软的。

“三宅君说你是我的弱点……我原本是不想承认的，”Takki自嘲地笑了一声，“从Jr的时候起我就从来没想过和你以外的人组合……不过现在也无所谓了。”

“诶？”翼困惑地眨了眨眼。

“你知道吗？”Takki嫌恶地皱着眉，“事务所答应和你解约的条件之一，就是我和三宅君的限定组合的CD出道。”

翼震惊地睁大了双眸，那个人张了张嘴，从刚才起一直维持着的平静的神色一下子崩裂了，浓重的不安从对方的眼睛里流泻了出来：“我……我真的不知道他们会拿我的事情和你谈条件，对不起……”

Takki扭过脸去：“没关系的，翼不用道歉。如果能让翼自由的话，这点事情根本不算什么。”

社长渐渐退居幕后、下放权力，看来是让事务所的某些人开始得意忘形了，不过他和翼在一起这么多年，事到如今才想到用翼来做筹码，也是太晚了。

在同一个组合，在同一家事务所，他们的关系原本就容易被别有用心的人利用，至少周刊和小报已经靠着编造他们的各种故事赚得满钵满盆了。

Takki以前坚信自己有能力保护翼，但现在他越发觉得翼选择离开是对的。翼不在，他反而能够放下顾虑，放开手去做他想做的事了。

并不知道他复杂的心理，可能只是忍受不下去他那沉重的表情，翼突然一拍大腿。

“嘛……换个角度去想，这对你而言也不是什么坏事啊！既可以替泷泽歌舞伎做宣传，还能增加曝光率，你们两个在一起CD肯定不愁卖的！我也会买来听的啦！”像是试图安慰他似的，翼用略显刻意的欢快语调说着，可声音却逐渐地越来越小了，“姑且作为你的……搭档我还是会支持你的……”

Takki拼命地按捺住自己的心头对“搭档”那个词产生反应而泛起的波澜。

“话是那么说，”他无奈地开口，“只是事务所的高层竟然把你搬出来，让我觉得很意外也很恼火……”

“那是因为你已经给别人留下这种印象了吧？”翼慢慢敛去了笑容，犹豫着垂下了头，“我不想要别人说我是靠着泷泽桑才能继续在事务所里待下去的……”

那句话让Takki猛地转回头来：“怎么会……大家都知道事实根本就不是那样啊！”

「你啊，太明目张胆了，给翼君树敌不少呢。」

毫无预警地想起了三宅的话，Takki默默地抿紧了双唇。

“你其实也很清楚，事务所给我的定位早已经不适合我了，但是我怎么也不可能脱离事务所去接工作的，”翼轻叹了一口气，“何况现在我的身体又是这个样子，继续下去也只会给更多的人添麻烦……马上四十岁就是人生的折返点了吧？我想要暂时放下一切，先养好身体，然后再慎重地考虑未来的事情。”

Takki的手指暗暗地攥紧了。

他明明告诉自己不要再抱有什么期望了，却还是忍不住问了那个问题。

“你的未来……那里会包括我吗？”

好似有些惊讶的样子，翼转过了脸来，努力地端详着他。

那对深黑的眸子里有光芒妩媚地摇曳着，宛如湖面上破碎的星光的倒影——

“……也许吧。”

面前的这个人确确实实是在笑着的，于是Takki连抹去对方泪水的机会都没有了。

***

 

2018年的一切都发生得飞快，就如同多米诺骨牌的连锁反应一般，简直不给人喘息的余地。

3月事务所官网上放出翼旧病复发入院、工作无限期休止的公告，紧接着是翼自03年开始主持的深夜广播节目to base终止放送，4月初翼因病从主演的舞台剧降板，随后在泷泽歌舞伎上官方又宣布了泷泽和三宅的限定组合将于5月底CD出道的消息。转眼间泷泽歌舞伎在名古屋开始公演，与此同时，KEN☆Tackey的新单和PV也一并解禁了。

就在事件中心的其中一位为了接踵而至的通告奔波忙碌的时候，另外的一个人目前却身在距离风波万里之遥的地方。

 

「虽然社长有理解我，不过事务所知道我要解约还是很生气嘛……大概是想让观众明白那家伙没我在也完全没有问题吧，嘿嘿~☆」翼在手机上飞快地打着。

『才不是‘嘿嘿~☆’吧！你的神经是有多粗啊……不过你要是真的决定好了，我会支持你的。』

「谢谢刚君~☆」

『这段时间可别再和那小子扯上关系了啊，近来的周刊杂志越来越下作了。』

「我知道啦！替我向光一君问好~」发送完这条信息，翼不禁苦笑起来。

2018年上半年可谓是事务所的多事之秋，在这个关键时刻，翼接受了事务所高层延迟公布解散和退社的消息的建议之后，接下来他就被完全地放养了，倒也正好趁这个时间谨慎地处理各种合约遗留下来的问题。

大局已定，剩下的日子就变得格外漫长。

至于和泷泽扯上关系，理论上是不可能的——毕竟他已经“逃”到了连那个人都鞭长莫及的地方。

巴塞罗那的海风里混合着潮湿而咸涩的香气，无边无垠的大海总是带给他一种逃离的畅快感。

「什么时候我们两个人一起去西班牙吧！」

什么时候……什么时候呢？

「我也想去看看，翼的西班牙！」

这句话泷泽怕是也说了有十年了，可是他们直到现在也从来没有私下里单独两个人旅行过，不用说出国了，就连都内的旅行都没有过。

去纽约的时候，去夏威夷的时候，去塞班岛的时候，去伦敦的时候……全部都是为了工作。周围总是有摄像机和staff陪着他们一起走马观花，几乎没有任何私人的时间。

两个人勉强算得上一同“出游”的话，都要追溯到04年秋天那会儿泷泽陪翼一起回藤泽老家搬家的那次。

当时泷泽刚好在拍大河剧《义经》，那是对方两个月以来的唯一一天休假。

那天翼开着车，两个人取完东西回去的时候绕了一点远路，在镰仓附近转悠了一会儿。

也许是因为大河剧的影响，泷泽很喜欢那边的神社和寺院，翼就显得兴趣缺缺，一心只想着去海边。

和泷泽很相称的红叶和日式风格的庭院，不知为什么翼站在那里就显得很违和。那时候《义经》尚未开播，刚巧赶上游客也不多，泷泽就简单地戴了一顶棒球帽遮住了发色扎眼的头发，倒也没做什么更多的伪装。但那个人只是随意地走在东庆寺的阶梯上，就已经有不少擦身而过的人对那个肤白貌美的青年频频侧目了。

翼双手插在口袋里，踢着阶梯上的石子，有点冷淡地望着那人兴奋的样子，说不上什么缘故，突然间就觉得不太开心。

“这里啊，好像是斩断姻缘的地方，”精力十足地拖着心不在焉的翼，泷泽指着东庆寺的山门，现学现卖地充当起讲解来，“以前如果女孩子想要离开不幸的婚姻，就跑过这扇门，在寺里待上三年，他的丈夫就再也不能来找她的麻烦了。”

“诶~那岂不是很方便嘛，”翼好奇地歪了歪头，“只要走过去……”

泷泽狠狠地将他一把扯了回来，凶巴巴地瞪起眼睛：“不许从那里过去！”

“你干嘛啦！”翼不满地挣开泷泽的手，那个人力气太大，恨不得把他的领口都要拽大一圈。

“不吉利的，”噘起嘴小声嘟囔着，泷泽伸手握住了翼的手腕，“我们去江岛神社吧，喏，你喜欢的……海里的那个。”

“我喜欢的是海，又不是海里的东西……”翼嘴上抱怨着，到底还是任由对方拉着他走了。

他依稀记得那天他们还买了绘马，不过翼早已经忘了他许的是什么愿望了。

大抵是泷泽主演的大河剧大HIT之类的吧。

 

“¡Oye Tsubasa! ¡Juguemos a la pelota, ven aquí rápido!（翼，来和我们一起踢球啊，快点！）”他的朋友们在远处招呼他了。

在西班牙的每一天，包围着他的是灿烂的阳光、细软的沙滩和湛蓝的大海，还有穿着清凉的伊比利亚美人们。

这一切，足够让他暂时忽略右侧的那片死水一般的可怖的寂静。

“¡Un momento!（这就来！）”翼放下手机，他从躺椅上站起身，踏出阳伞下的阴影，笑着朝他的朋友们挥了挥手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些梗的细节肯定有bug，翻以前的档的时候心都是疼的，特别是18年的。所以官宣之后写的梗都没有再查证过，写的时候全凭记忆。


	10. ENDING 初回A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱过。

进入10月下旬，东京的天气在一点点地变冷。

早些时候翼拜托朋友已经联系好了纽约的房子，计划圣诞节假期过后就去美国开始接受系统的治疗。

在这之前，要先把现在公寓的东西清理一下送回老家。

姐姐曾经问他要不要帮忙收拾行李，但是翼想到姐姐还要照顾孩子，如果慢慢来的话他一个人也没问题，反正现在他有大把的时间。

从这次生病之后父母格外地担心他，爸爸甚至还旁敲侧击地问他如果到了纽约以后有没有可以帮忙打理生活起居的女孩子。

翼只是哭笑不得地随便应付过去了。

虽然听力的损伤造成了一些生活上的不便，但是自己照顾自己还是没有问题的。目前也就是外出的时候要特别小心，因为不能开车，步行出门的话就只能在住处的周边活动，反倒减小了遇到突发情况的风险。

就算是还在和泷泽交往的时候，那个人也不是一个擅长身体力行去照料别人的男人，不过他们究竟也算不上同居，并不存在谁需要照顾谁的问题。

倒不是说恋爱交往就是为了让对方来照顾自己，可是想了想，抛开工作上的关系，他能为泷泽做的事情，任何一个女人都可以。

明明和谁在一起都不会有什么不同，明明没有谁都一样可以继续下去。

不经意间想起两个星期前的那通电话，翼叹了口气，看着那个放在碟架最下层的纸袋，他弯下腰，把它拿了出来。

 

 ‘今井桑，给Fan Club会员寄送的卡片的样品印出来了，我把照片发给你吧？’

虽说不是搭档了，不过谈起工作来那个人倒仍旧是一副公事公办的口吻。

“这种事情不用特意打电话过来啊，泷泽桑认为好就可以了……”下意识地说出这句话之后，翼迅速改口道，“不，那个……样品也有我的份吧？”

对方似乎愣了一秒：‘啊……你是说作为纪念吗？可以啊，我让经纪人寄给你。’

“嗯，麻烦你了。”

气氛好尴尬。

如果不说点什么，这通电话很快就会结束吧。

翼8月底从西班牙回国之后去过几次事务所，都是为了敲定发送给媒体的通稿和给fan的告知。

其间泷泽有拜托过经纪人转交给翼准备寄送给fan们的告别卡片的几个设计样版和可供选择的照片让他来挑选，但除了这些，解散声明发表后直到现在，他和泷泽都没有再见过面。

比起组合解散，泷泽隐退的消息大概更算是个意外的爆炸新闻吧。

至于他从泷泽的身边逃离的原因，那并不重要，大概也没有人真的在乎。

到底事务所是不是真的有拿自己解约的事来要挟泷泽也无从考证，可是对方那么一说，让翼有种到最后也欠了对方人情一样的感觉。

“泷泽桑。”

‘嗯？’

听着对方的声音，翼在不知不觉中握紧了手机。

“隐退的事情，你是认真的吗？”

‘今井桑在说什么啊，不是已经白纸黑字地发表过了吗？’泷泽惊讶的声音传了过来。

“嗯……毕竟现在还会在电视上啊网络新闻上啊看到泷泽桑的脸，总觉得没有什么实感……以后看不到的话，觉得有点可惜。”

两个人诡异地沉默了一会儿之后，泷泽忽然开口道：‘那种东西还是不要看比较好。’

“诶？什么？”

对方冷冷地说：‘网络新闻。’

翼咬住了嘴唇。

“说起来，‘因为今井决定专心养病要求解散组合感到心灰意冷而隐退’，”翼的视线飘向远方，“为什么说得就像是我的错一样啊？”

‘哈？’泷泽难以置信般地开口，‘你在说什么？这是谁说的？’

翼含糊地嘀咕道：“网络新闻。”

‘不是都说了不要看那种东西吗——’仿佛意识到了自己在说什么愚蠢的话，泷泽的句子突兀地断了，然后翼听到对方叹了口气，‘所以？你是要说这是我的错吗？总不是我让他们写成那样的吧？说起来，解散本来就是今井桑先提出来的啊？要这么说的话，还有新闻讲你‘因为忍受不了泷泽在事务所的专权而出走’，那又是什么意思？！’

泷泽的音调一下子提高了，翼被对方一通连珠炮似的话怼回来，一时间有点语塞，那个人却不依不饶地继续说道。

‘而且，说不想开发布会的人也是今井桑，没有机会向媒体解释清楚，会被乱写也是理所当然的事吧？’

刚刚感觉有点理亏的翼这下皱起了眉：“发布会的事是我们商量过的，你也同意不开的啊？而且，我只是想避免回答那些会让人尴尬的问题而已啊！”

泷泽冷笑了一声：‘我看你是想要避免在发布会上情绪失控嚎啕大哭被拍下来发到各种地方吧？’

“谁会哭啊！”翼气得涨红了脸，“至少在最后的时候让事务所发几篇像样点的公关稿啊！泷泽桑连这种事情都做不到吗？”

‘喂喂，今井桑，你把我当成什么大人物了啊？’对方立刻发出了自嘲般的苦笑，‘况且事务所哪来的闲钱为一个解散了的过气组合买公关？’

话音一落，两个人突然都不出声了。

一阵强烈的自我厌恶袭上了翼的心口，不知道是生病让他变得如此敏感和阴暗，还是他原本就是这样不像样子的人。

终于，泷泽再次说话了。

‘……我说啊，今井桑，你是故意想要和我吵架吗？’

“对不起……”翼用力咬住下唇，眼里不知什么时候已然积蓄起了泪水。

‘没关系，还有什么不满的也一起说出来吧，’对方在电话的那头发出了低沉的轻笑，‘说起来，我们还从来没有像这样吵过架呢。’

翼不晓得该说什么，却又不想就这样挂掉电话，他把手机开成免提扔在旁边，整个人蜷缩进沙发的角落里。

过了半晌，泷泽无奈的声音从手机里传了过来：‘这就没有了吗？这么多年总有不少的吧？我可是有很多不满呢。’

翼不自觉地哆嗦了一下。

‘你在我面前总是不肯说出心里话，很多时候我完全不知道你在想什么。我们只要发生一点摩擦和争执，不管是谁的错你就会像这样立刻道歉，每次只要感觉气氛不对就马上用sex来搪塞过去……’泷泽的声音平静而疲倦，翼的手指却抖得更厉害了，‘我想要的又不只是你的身体。’

泷泽真的好狡猾，翼绝望地想，从身体到心灵到每一个细小的情绪，对方都完全地控制着他。这个人分明从来都羞于说什么爱和喜欢之类的甜言蜜语，却又能像这样直率地把想说的东西表达出来。

没有等他的回复，对方只是自顾自地接着说了下去。

‘今井桑，你到底是怎么看待我的？有没有把我当过你的恋人？你以前和我在一起，只是因为合约吗？你讨厌我到就算退社也要和我分开的程度吗？’

泪水把膝头的布料都洇湿了，虽然明知道对方看不见，翼还是拼命地摇了摇头，他只能紧紧地捂住嘴才能避免自己抽噎的声音泄漏出来。

‘你又在哭了吧？’泷泽听上去有些恼火，又像是无可奈何，‘我做错了什么吗？’

翼惶恐地想，他竟然让那个骄傲又自信的人产生了这样的自我质疑。

自己在这个人身边的时候，好似当真就变得什么都要依赖对方，变得无论泷泽说什么话他都会言听计从。

要说泷泽这二十多年来只看着他一个人的确没错。

翼是泷泽的朋友，是搭档，是恋人，是……所有物。

但对方却从来没有把翼当作对手。

然而在这个世界上比起任何人，翼最不想输给的人就是泷泽。

曾经有段日子里，和泷泽在一起的时间越长，他就越来越讨厌自己。

起初那种感觉无限近似于19岁出头翼第一次到纽约学习舞蹈，发现自己与广袤世界中那些才华横溢的天才们的差距的时候的失落和不甘；渐渐地那种厌恶感变得更加强烈，让他觉得如果不拼尽全力、不把自己逼到极限就不能证明自己足够优秀到站在那个人的身边。

很长一段时间里，当这种感觉积累到临界点的时候，他都会选择用solo工作来逃避那个人，或者独自去国外旅行。

但是后来那感觉是什么时候开始渐渐地变质的呢？他又是什么时候放弃抵抗的呢？

在每一次剥夺思考的身体交合之后，一次次沉沦在对方对自己的迷恋和独占欲之中，又一次次地惊慌失措地试图逃离。

泷泽没有什么错，错的是他的身体承受不了这样艰巨的挑战和庞大的梦想。

只不过，这些话他大概永远不会告诉泷泽的。

没有得到他的任何回应的泷泽好似有些失望地吐出一口气。

‘我啊，其实是希望今井桑没了我就什么也做不成呢。但事实反倒是我离开了翼什么也做不好，’泷泽苦涩地笑道，‘我和三宅君一起工作的时候就在想了，果然搭档不是你的话就不行，我的相方只有翼一个人……不是和翼在一起，我已经没有唱歌的动力了。’

翼哭得喘不上气来，嘴唇都咬破了。

‘卡片，我会寄给你的。另外，马上就到你的生日了吧？今年不能给你庆祝了，生日礼物我也会一起寄过去的。’

‘今井桑？还在吗？……翼？’

又过了很久，久到翼觉得自己哭得精疲力尽，久到他昏昏沉沉地快要睡过去的时候，他听到电话里那个人轻声说：

‘今井桑，再见。’

さようなら——

如果有心死的声音，翼想，那就是了吧。

***

 

用手背揉了揉眼睛，翼打开了纸袋。

首先是墨绿色的贺卡，封面简单地印着烫金的“Tackey&Tsubasa”的字样——他们最终确定下来的那款卡片。

翼草草地翻开看了一眼，就把卡片放到一边，然后抽出纸袋里的另一样东西。

那是一张碟片，透明的黑色树脂碟盒上有着磨砂的星星图案。

翼用手指仔细地摩挲了一会儿那颗星星平滑精致的边缘，他打开碟盒，碟片上印着一颗带着翅膀的流星，碟面上还写着“2018.10.17”的日期。

喜欢拍摄和做剪辑的泷泽几乎每年生日都会给翼做视频，有时候会在生日会上放出来，有时候就只是做一个flash小短片在私下里发给翼。

泷泽曾经说过不想要把自己的爱好当成工作。那个人说给翼做视频只是单纯的兴趣而已，和制作两个人专辑的PV、又或者是帮忙给朋友的婚礼做视频的时候的情况完全不一样，是最纯粹的创作。

今年3月翼还在住院，所以泷泽的生日他什么都没有给对方准备，更何况那段时间确实不是做这种事情的时候。

只不过到后来翼也没有找到任何合适的时机把礼物补上，于是泷泽的36岁生日在他这边就那样悄无声息地过去了。

翼小心地把碟片取出来，走到电视机前把它插进DVD播放机里，接着他坐到电视机前的地板上，抱着膝盖呆呆地等着碟放出来。

起初屏幕漆黑一片，房间里只有碟片转动的极其轻微的声响，还有他忽然因期待和不安而变得飞快的心跳声。

画面一闪，映像突然毫无征兆地开始了。

屏幕从黑屏一下子变成刺眼的白，翼反射性地眯起了眼睛。

画面里还是少年模样的翼穿着一件宽大的T恤，顶着乱糟糟的头发，睡眼惺忪地盘腿坐在床上。

「不要拍啦……」镜头前的翼露出困扰的表情，抬起双臂挡住脸。

「但是翼这么可爱！」是泷泽的声音。

「嗯……」翼气鼓鼓地抓起被子捂在脸上。

摄像机好像是被放在了床头柜上，录像里的声音变得渐渐遥远，画面里只有穿着短裤的泷泽的下半身和翼露在被子外面的一只胳膊。

「从今以后翼就是我的了！」泷泽快乐地宣告着把翼扑倒在床上。

「喂！啊、泷泽……你在摸什么地方啊……」录像里的翼压低的喘息被更加情色的声响所替代，而此时此刻坐在电视前的翼握着遥控器的双手开始止不住地哆嗦。

他想起来了。

那是出道演唱会结束那晚，和泷泽在酒店房间的初夜之后的隔天早晨的事情。

翼的脸色霎时变得惨白。

他对那会儿的记忆不是很清晰了，但是他肯定那天早上他们很早就退房了，为什么这段视频能够一直留到现在，翼总觉得还是有些后怕。

镜头一转，赤裸着上半身的翼只穿着一条牛仔裤，头上顶着毛巾，正站在冰箱前翻找着什么。

「泷泽，要喝啤酒吗？」

「要！」

「你家的冰箱里除了纳豆和啤酒之外真的什么都没有啊……」翼抱怨着转过身来，「啊，你头发都没擦干又在拍什么啊！」

翼举着毛巾朝着镜头的方向咚咚咚地冲过来，紧接着画面开始剧烈地晃动了起来。

「呜哇！翼快住手！摄像机要掉了啦！」

黑屏之后镜头切换到了另外的场景，翼在舞蹈练习室，从前方的镜子里能看到趴在地板上举着摄像机的泷泽。

「翼，你的腿都在抖了诶，今天要不要就到此为止？」

「我想再练一会儿，你要是累了就先回去好了。」翼头也不回地说道。

「已经是大半夜了啊，经纪人一直等着也怪可怜的，你太强迫自己的话又会受伤的。」

啊，是五周年的巡演之前。

镜头里的翼终于停了下来，他弯下腰，扶着膝盖喘了好一会儿，然后从地板上捞起水瓶，朝泷泽走过来。

「你又在拍什么？DVD的花絮？」翼喝了一大口水，歪着脑袋俯视着泷泽。

「不是啦。」

翼盯着镜头，忽然就蹲下身，咧开嘴笑起来：「我知道了~泷泽又在拍变态的东西了~」

画面里的翼半跪了下来，他身上穿着的白色坦克背心已经被汗湿透了，紧紧地贴在深色的皮肤上。

「泷泽，我们快点回家吧……」翼低声笑着，伸手捂住了镜头。

这时，电视前的翼无意识地抬手按住了自己急促地起伏的胸口。

到这里一切都十分显而易见了。

这些录像完全没有配背景音乐，没有华丽的特效，甚至没有滤镜，只是一些毫无关联、没头没尾的片段的拼凑，除了依稀能发觉到应该是按照时间进行排序的，除此以外的什么修饰和编辑都没有，也根本就谈不上任何剪辑技巧。

全部是泷泽私下里拍的翼。

只是翼。

翼在演唱会后台的休息室里吃便当；翼在外景地的酒店的游泳池里游泳；翼在泷泽家的沙发上抱着剧本打瞌睡；翼被浴室里的蟑螂吓得满眼泪花，又恼羞成怒地不肯让泷泽拍他狼狈的样子。

后来的影像的画质变得更加清晰了，画面里的翼站在泷泽家的厨房里，系着一条围裙正在流理台前忙着什么。

镜头猛然拉近，一只手从后面恶作剧似地勾住了翼内裤的后腰。

「裸体围裙只是随便说说的吗？」

「走开啦！别打扰我做饭……」翼满脸通红地挥着菜刀，虚张声势般地瞪着镜头。

「切~」

镜头突地摇晃了起来，这段录像的最后是翼穿的那条内裤被甩在了镜头上，还有两个人被突然截断的肆无忌惮的笑声。

画面很快又转变了，翼坐在沙发上一脸专注地涂着指甲油。

「这有什么好拍的啊……」翼噘着嘴转过头来，「别拍了，来帮我涂一下右手。」

摄像机被安置到了一边，镜头里只拍到了两双忙乱的手，然后泷泽总算接过了翼手里的刷子。

「哇，这位客人，你的手指好长好漂亮哦。」

翼黏糊糊的笑声传了过来：「笨蛋，你好好看着啊，都涂到外面去了啦。」

“这都是什么啊……”翼看着电视屏幕，哽咽着笑起来，“我是这样的吗？”

他就那么一直坐在地板上，窗外的光线也在不知不觉中暗了下去，那张光碟仍然在DVD机里转着。

「Estoy perdido，‘我迷路了’，」翼趴在床上，他戴着眼镜，松松垮垮地披着睡衣，正在手账里一板一眼地写着什么，「Cómo puedo llegar aquí？是‘我要怎么到这个地方’的意思。」

「嗯……西班牙语好难！啊，对了，翼刚才教我的那个，我要一杯啤酒怎么说来着？」

翼朝着镜头翻了个白眼：「我在教你有用的东西诶！啤酒那种东西怎么都无所谓吧！」

「Profesor！Por favor！（老师，拜托了！）」

「你就学会这句了吗？」翼又好气又好笑地瞧着对方，「嘛，算了……记住了啊，啤酒是cerveza……」

有很多段视频他根本记不起来对方是什么时候拍的。

眼前的每一个画面、每一个镜头里的自己都是鲜活而美好的。

连他自己都快要认不出来的面孔，羞涩中晕开了红潮的柔软笑颜，情欲里荡漾着艳光的深色眸子。

那是泷泽眼里的自己。

啊啊……被爱到底能让一个人变成多么明艳动人的模样。

可是为什么现在又会这么痛苦呢？是对方的爱太沉重，还是他浅薄的身心负担不起这样的爱意？

翼跪坐在地板上，把整整四个小时四十三分钟的影像看完了。

这张碟的每一秒钟都足以彻底摧毁他们两个的人生。

***

 

Takki接到那通陌生的电话的时候，已经是2019年的3月底了。

彻底退出台前的工作也有三个月了，作为一个菜鸟制作人，Takki还在摸索的阶段。

年底的X'mas Dinner Show圆满落幕，也算是正式地向fan们做了告别。

然而无论对fan也好，还是Takki自己也好，翼都没有任何形式的道别。他得知翼去纽约都是对方离开之后一个月以后的事情了。

与其说是失落，不如说是突如其来的空虚。

就算在外面受到了挫折和委屈，他也没有一个可以回去的地方了，再不会有等在那里的人了。

最后的那通电话里，Takki多多少少还是能觉察出来的。

旧病复发对于翼的打击，并不是用语言就能够表达的。Takki想起那只名叫“小春”的猫，想起医院的长椅上翼脆弱而悲伤的眼神。

翼的温柔，大概就是在痛苦和受伤的时候也从来不懂得拒绝吧。

分开之后，那些和对方在一起的时候从来都没有考虑过的事情，也变得不那么难以理解了。

比如翼并不理所应当地是他的东西。

 

这天早上助理告诉他有房地产公司的人打电话到事务所找他，他还有点莫名其妙。

‘请问是泷泽秀明先生吗？’

对面传来温柔的年轻女性的声音，Takki不禁有点警觉地回答：“是的，有什么事吗？”

‘是这样的，今井翼先生租的公寓在这个月底合同就到期了，我们这边还有一把钥匙没有收回，他可能是离开的时候太过仓促忘记了吧。我们联系了他之后，被告知他现在不在国内，不过他留下了您的联系方式。’

Takki一下子就站了起来：“啊！”

他都忘记了自己还拿着翼公寓的备份钥匙了。

但是翼好歹也通过个什么方式事先通知他一声啊，让房地产公司的人直接打电话到事务所……万一被人误会了……

翼出国的事只有很少的人知道，而在去年10月之后他和对方就再没有联系了。

‘请问泷泽先生方便在这个月底之前把钥匙还到我们公司的门店吗？我们的地址是……’

 

于是这个时候的Takki攥着那把备份钥匙，踟躇着站在翼的公寓门口。

泷泽咬咬牙，用钥匙打开公寓的大门，从窗帘的缝隙间射进来的阳光把空气中细小的灰尘都照得清清楚楚。

翼去纽约之前，就已经把公寓清空了。

翼搬进来的时候精挑细选的那些昂贵又富有品位的家具和摆设，也都在搬家的时候卖的卖、送人的送人，为数不多剩下的也打包运回老家去了。

据说翼还把那张价值七位数的真皮沙发送给了辰巳……天知道他和翼在那张沙发上都做过什么……

Takki赶紧用力摇了摇头。

他还能回想起沙发摆放的位置，茶几就放在沙发的前面，玄关的柜子上放着翼喜欢的模型枪和玫瑰花，左手边是电视机，光碟架和酒柜，右边是餐桌和漂亮的椅子。

Takki闭上眼，似乎还能看见翼坐在地板上打PS4游戏的样子，阳光好的时候翼会站在窗前弹弹吉他，Takki送给对方的录音设备开始被放在客厅的角落，后来又被搬到书房去了。

如今整个屋子里都空空如也，就只有客厅的正中间摆着那张熟悉的餐桌。

翼搬出老家之后，泷泽第一次到翼家来，他们就坐在这张餐桌前，翼还给他做了简单的宵夜。

翼的公寓对当时的他来说简直就是无可玷污的圣域一般。

那天晚上泷泽起初是一个人睡在客房里的。可他刚躺下没多久，翼就抱着枕头蹭进他的被窝里，像是猫一样安静地蜷缩在他的身边。

泷泽还记得早上在他怀里醒来的翼的样子，还能回忆起对方亲吻他的时候睫毛扫在他的脸颊的感觉。

他慢慢地睁开双眼。

从温暖的记忆里飞速坠落到现实，视线可及的整个房间都空荡荡的，几乎什么都没有剩下——

除了一张餐桌孤零零地留在客厅的中央。

桌子上不出预料地早已落满灰尘，然而那上面放着的一个盒子和一个信封迅速地吸引了Takki的注意力。

不知怎么的，在他拿起那个满是灰尘的信封的时候下意识地四处张望了一下，明明这里没有任何人，他却突然地紧张了起来。

Takki吹了一口信封上的灰，粉色的信封略微有些泛黄了，估计是放在这里太长时间，被阳光照射而褪色的吧。

他从信封里抽出了一张蓝色的信纸。

展开信纸的一瞬间，Takki的呼吸一下子滞住了。

 

给秀君：

秀君，请原谅我用这样的方式和你告别，就当这是我最后的任性吧。

不知为什么，总觉得你一定还会回到这里……可能是我太自以为是了吧。

我把我们的事情和姐姐说了。

月底之前她还会来这里，如果这些东西还在的话，那就是我赌输了吧——也许那反而是最好的结局也说不定。

其实，我一直都很害怕。

作词不顺利的时候，舞蹈动作怎么也练不好的时候，拍摄时台词总是出错的时候……我就在思考自己是不是并没有Johnny桑所说的那些才能呢？

凭借着那些所谓的“才能”站在这个舞台上的我，失去了这些还剩下什么呢？

因为秀君总是对很多东西很快地产生兴趣，总是急于马上就得到想要的东西，总是想要把喜欢的东西随时摆在看得见的地方，又总是……很快地对它们失去兴趣。

所以秀君早晚有一天也会对我失去兴趣的吧。

那个变得无法与你一起站在舞台上的我，再也不能为了梦想而闪光的我。

我已经拼命努力才能和你站到同一个舞台上，可就连这具身体都不愿意去配合我的梦想。

勉强维持着组合的形式拖累你，或者继续以恋人的身份成为你见不得人的秘密，哪一个都不是我想要的结果。

我也曾经嫉妒过你的……嫉妒得不得了。

有着毫不动摇的目标和决心，总是比我更坚强，比我更可靠的秀君。

但是现在我已经从这些情绪里解放了。

已经不再是“泷与翼”的翼，从今以后我要作为今井翼将人生继续下去。

秀君，谢谢你过去一直坚定地支持我，陪伴我；谢谢你始终温柔地宠溺着我，保护着我。

谢谢你曾经用心地爱过我。

你曾经问过我是怎么看待你的，我想告诉你，就算分开了，秀君也始终是我的家人，永远都是我最重要的人。

我的身体和心从来没有属于过别人。

这些话一直没能当面坦率地告诉你，对不起。

希望你一切都好。

PS：37岁生日快乐。

                                      爱你的，

                                      翼。

 

Takki猛地回过头。

房间里依旧只有他一个人，陪伴他的只有空气中的灰尘。

大概是那些灰尘的缘故吧，他的眼睛刺痛得厉害，鼻子也酸得不行。

Takki深吸了一大口气，他极力压抑着全身的颤抖，伸手打开旁边的盒子。

浮动的尘埃又是一阵狂乱的躁动——

一只似曾相识的黑色项圈静静地躺在盒子里，银色的金属链子在阳光下反射着耀眼的光芒。

 

ENDING A 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个结局是被现实的砂纸反复摩擦的时候写的。  
> 算是最初写的结局，后来也没有再修改过。  
> 初回没有特典（不


	11. ENDING 初回B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 退一步，是为了更进百步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每修一次字数就越来越多OTZ

近来翼时不时就会自嘲地想，二十岁那年的他们又怎么能料到两个人出道的十六周年会是这样的一番情景呢？

就算特意避开纪念日当天宣布解散的消息，也不过是聊胜于无的自我安慰罢了。

组合解散的新闻公布的那天，是翼结束欧洲的旅行回国在老家待的第二个星期。

然而发布通稿的两周前，翼被叫去事务所签字，直到那时候他才第一次得知泷泽决定隐退的事。

他去事务所的那天泷泽不出意料地不在现场，刚刚得到的那个消息让他莫名地感到一阵心慌，对方做出这样的决定的原因以及潜在的用意很难令翼不去在意。

不过当着事务所的人的面翼什么也没有表现出来，对于泷泽的经纪人向他屡次投来的探寻的视线他也假装视而不见。

为什么所有人都觉得他就一定会知道什么？

看这个情形，就连事务所内部的人都在揣测他们之间是不是发生了什么不可调和的矛盾，以及翼的退社和泷泽的隐退之间是不是有什么千丝万缕的联系。于是不用猜大概也能知道消息公开之后媒体会是怎么样的态度了。

说起来翼在巴塞罗那的时候泷泽曾经打过电话给他，但是凑巧他当时有别的事没能接到。等到他注意到有个未接来电的时候，考虑到时差的问题，翼想着等一会儿再打回去，结果不小心就忘记了。

那之后对方没有再打过来，而回电话或者信息的时机随着时间越拖越久也变得越发微妙，到最后翼索性也就把这件事情抛诸脑后了。

现在回想起来，他觉得泷泽可能就是在那次电话里想要告诉他隐退的事情的，却这么阴差阳错地被他漏掉了。

虽然策划、编导相关的幕后工作泷泽以前就一直有在尝试，但他原本以为那个人不会轻易地放弃舞台的。

翼始终认为就算是年龄慢慢增长，泷泽也会像光一君那样、像东山前辈那样，永远是舞台和荧幕上王子般耀眼的存在。

毕竟那个人天生就应该是闪闪发光的超级偶像啊。

不过若是换一个角度去思考，以他们当前的年龄在偶像和台前的路上想要有所突破已经是很艰难的事情了，在完美无缺的形象衰败之前，也许这样给人留下些许遗憾的退场反而显得更加圆滑而聪明。

不管怎么说，以泷泽的性格，那个人绝不会做任何无谋的决定。

那天翼从事务所回到家，整个晚上他都心神不宁地坐在客厅的沙发上，犹豫不决地反复盯着手机。

他把手机拿起来，又放下；点开通讯录，又关上；翻出泷泽的号码，又退出。

似乎有无数的疑问亟待解答，可是以自己目前的立场，他又有什么资格去向泷泽寻求一个答案呢？

关于分手，关于解散，关于他的退社，关于泷泽的隐退，关于他们……大概并不存在的未来。

老实说决定和泷泽分手的那时候，翼没想过自己的身体会变得这么糟的。

恐怕停活前的那些日子里他的身心上的压力早就超出负荷了吧。

那恰恰也是他强烈地感觉到“今井翼”的存在变得越来越薄弱的时期。

尽管出道以后习惯了被人理所当然地叫作“翼”，习惯了作为“泷与翼的翼”而站在泷泽的身边，但是从2014年生病之后一切就急转直下，生活的步调变得一团乱，工作再也不能像以前那样专注而完美地完成，就连他投入了全部热情与挚爱的PLAYZONE的舞台也……

后来甚至连泷泽都不再执著于开展两个人的团活了。那个人或许是出于对他的关怀与爱惜，可翼却体会到了辛辣而尖锐的不甘和挫败。

比起作为一个艺人在舞台和荧幕上实现价值，那段时间他只有更多地把精力都投入在维持和泷泽的关系上。

他的生活几乎完全以对方为中心，能让那个人高兴的事情他什么都会做，那个人要求的一切他都不会拒绝。泷泽有繁忙的工作，私下也有很多应酬，他不能再让对方分心去顾虑自己的事情了。

早些年明明就算好几个月不和对方见面也不联络都觉得无所谓，到了后来他却变得只要背着泷泽去见一个普通的朋友都会产生莫名的罪恶感的程度。

随之而来的还有难以名状的空虚和无力感，阴魂不散的自我厌恶……这份感情在他没有察觉的时候早就失控了。

无论进行着怎样热情而激烈的肉体交合，无论恋人如何在他的耳边倾诉爱欲与占有、宽容与娇宠，仍旧无法抹消他在一点点地失去自我的事实。

他曾经是对方独一无二的伙伴和搭档，却这样逐渐变成一个可以被任何女人取代的床伴和情人。

那种渐渐失去平衡、失去自我的焦虑感和恐惧感久久地盘踞在翼的心头，压得他喘不过气来。

伴随着这种窒息感，萦绕在他胸口的还有向事务所和恋人隐瞒自己真实的健康状况的内疚与不安。午夜梦回，眼前全都是在面对他消极而顺从的态度的时候，泷泽露出的困惑而猜疑的神情。

事已至此，倒是有些东西可能不去刨根问底才更好一点，既然当初下定决心提出分手和解散的人是自己，就不应该再去胡思乱想什么虚无缥缈的可能性了。

在这种时候保持沉默，留给彼此最后的体面才是他该做的事情。

毕竟，他已经决定再也不和那个人见面了。

那天在医院，泷泽问，在翼的未来里会不会有对方的存在。

那个瞬间他几近就要说“你在讲什么，那是当然的啊，我们不是像家人一样吗？”

翼开始在恍惚中想象着他们各自的孩子在公园的草坪上一起打棒球的样子；他们的妻子坐在长椅上愉快而热络地交谈的样子；他、泷泽，还有他们的家人在高级餐厅里和乐融融地聚会的样子。

翼发现自己非常不喜欢那个未来所描绘的模样。

所以与其那样，不如从此以后再也不要见面的好。

于是他说：“也许吧。”

那个答案或许听起来很冷淡、很残酷，或许显得太过不近人情，却是翼最真实的想法。

翼不想、也没有必要再对泷泽说谎了。

***

 

在老家的日子很闲适。翼早上出去慢跑和遛狗，白天去海边散步或者呆在家里看书和影碟，有时候陪妈妈去超市，在家做做饭，晚上就陪爸爸小酌、看看球赛什么的。

有些人如果习惯了忙碌之后就会完全适应不了闲下来的生活——比如泷泽。但翼对这样周而复始的清闲倒也并没觉得有什么违和。

反而是这样不被镜头聚焦、不被人关注的生活让翼感到了彻底的放松与解脱。

幸运的是父母很理解也很体恤他，他们在翼的面前从来都不提工作和一切在东京发生的事，如果在电视上不小心播到和事务所相关的新闻，也会不着痕迹地转台或者岔开去聊别的话题。

只是翼记得自己刚住院的时候妈妈来医院看他，他在心里挣扎了许久才忐忑不安地向对方坦白了自己退社的打算。

妈妈镇静地听他讲完了所有的话，然后对方忽然有些落寞地垂下眼，轻笑道：“这么说来，确实是有一阵子没有接到小泷的电话了呢。”

翼猛地怔住了，刹那间他的后颈上连冷汗都冒了出来。

他想他大概忘记了妈妈是最了解自己的人之一了吧。

早些年在全国巡演的间隙里，有时候他和泷泽会带着彼此的妈妈，只是他们四个人一起出去吃饭。

想来泷泽倒也从来没特意避讳过在妈妈们面前和翼做一些亲密的举动，毕竟两家人的关系在他们出道之初就已经很亲近了，对此翼以前也没想过太多。

他惶惶地觉得妈妈其实是知道自己和泷泽之间的关系的，房间里的大象总是在那里，说不定只是大家都体贴地装作无事发生罢了。

但他却也不敢开口去问。

翼想，反正无论得到什么样的答案，他都还没有准备好去面对。

只不过，翼也是在这个时刻才猛然意识到，那个人的存在早已在潜移默化中渗透进他的生活中去了，哪怕是他们分开之后，他们周围的很多人也依旧理所应当地把他们两个人联系在一起。

可这又能怪谁呢？

翼后来换的每一个手机都是泷泽买给他的，老家用的电视是生日时泷泽送给他的，家里招待客人用的那套高级的珐琅彩瓷茶具也是泷泽去国外工作回来之后带给他的。

那个人为什么总是这么会挑选礼物呢？和对方交往的十六年里，似乎翼无时无刻不在苦恼着要送给泷泽什么作为回礼，好像并不会有他真正能够清还的时候。

他已经……有点累了。

翼恍然地想，自己就仿佛是插在墨水瓶里的那支白色的花朵，从根茎到脉络再到每一片花瓣的尖端，都永永远远地染上了对方的色彩——

直到枯萎死去为止，他都会是对方的颜色吧。

***

 

这天早上翼还迷迷糊糊地睡着，忽然听到妈妈在房间门口喊他的名字。

“小翼，我今天约了朋友出门，回来的时候去你姐姐那边一趟，中午就不回来做饭了，你自己在家不要起太晚哦！”

“嗯……好……”翼含糊不清地应了一声，翻个身又闭上了眼睛。

过了一会儿，门被推开了，对方探进头来：“药也记得按时吃哦！”

翼哼哼着又往被子里缩了缩：“知道了……妈……”

不知又过了多久，翼隐约感觉有人还在他身边走动，他不禁咕哝道：“妈，我又不是小孩子了，你快出门吧……”

“你妈妈早走了。”

那个熟悉的声音惊得翼一下子睡意全无。

他飞快地从床上弹坐起来，翼确认自己确实是在藤泽老家而不是在东京的公寓里，而现在的的确确是2018年的10月而不是2008年什么的——

除了靠在门边抱着手臂站着的人，的确真真切切地是那个叫泷泽秀明的男人。

仅仅是望着对方端正俊美的脸，看到对方幽深而黑暗的眼睛，翼就觉得自己的心慌得快要无法呼吸了。

他费力地吞咽了一下。

他有没有说过，有时候这个人真的很可怕？

“你、你是怎么进来的？”翼强打起精神，故作镇静地注视着对方。

泷泽用拇指指了一下背后：“你妈妈让我进来的。”

妈！不要随便把奇怪的人放进家里来啊！

翼目瞪口呆地坐在那里，不晓得该做出什么样的反应，他的脑子仍旧是一片混乱。

最终，他苦笑着低声嘟囔了一句：“泷泽桑还真是喜欢随便闯到别人家里来啊……”

对方脸上玩味的神色消失了，泷泽的视线游移着，取而代之的是混杂了不安和尴尬的表情。

翼还是第一次见到那个人这么动摇的模样，他只有认命地叹了一口气。

“你吃早饭了吗？要不要一起？”

 

翼做了美式早餐，一方面是因为简单省事，另一方面是因为泷泽不喜欢。

他把番茄酱和蛋黄酱的瓶子掼在餐桌上，泷泽迅速地瞪了他一眼，犹豫着拿起叉子，又盯着面前的盘子里的煎蛋和香肠紧锁眉头。

穿着睡衣的翼拉开椅子坐到了对面，他喝了一口用刚刚磨好的豆子煮的咖啡，随手掰了一小截香肠喂给不停挠着他裤脚摇尾巴的小狗。

他摸摸那小家伙的脑袋，那只茶色的小泰迪使劲儿地蹭着他的手心，翼不由得笑了起来。

“小祥（Sho），爸爸要和客人吃饭了，”他像是哄着孩子似的，柔声细语地开口，“乖，你去那边玩儿吧。”

泷泽的嗓子里发出仿佛被噎住了似的声音，翼无视了对方，他扬手把玩具往远处一扔，小狗立刻啪嗒啪嗒地雀跃着跑过去咬起来，它回头看了看翼，然后叼着玩具自己去客厅里玩了。

“话说，泷泽桑主演的电视剧已经开始拍摄了吧？之后还有Dinner Show的演出，”翼没什么食欲，只是随意地拨弄着盘子里的煎蛋，“你应该很忙的吧？”

他话音未落泷泽就把叉子重重地拍在了桌子上。

“今井桑，你准备这样躲到什么时候？”

翼皱起眉，抬头望向对方的脸，那个人的眸子里闪着苛责而尖锐的光，整个人都是一副充满了压迫感和攻击性的姿态。

一起床就要面对心情不好的泷泽也是怪头痛的，虽然造成现在这个状况的人多半正是他自己。

翼恹恹地咬了一口香肠，他仔细地嚼了半天，才慢吞吞地开口道：“泷泽桑，我是在养病啊，说躲什么的未免就太过分……”

然而还没等他说完，对方就直接打断了他的话。

“你在官网的blog都清空了，这段日子电话不接，采访也拒绝，你就这么急于和过去划清界限吗？你说分开之后我们要去做各自想做的事情，”露出难以置信般的神情，泷泽指着还在客厅里蹦来蹦去啃着玩具的小狗，“这就是你所谓的“想做的事情”吗？！”

翼惊讶又恼火地睁大了眼睛，对方咄咄逼人的责难和质问简直不可理喻，他忍不住就冲口而出：“我就没有自己的空间了吗？退一万步讲，就算我真的想要划清界限又有什么不对？我又不是事务所的人了，难道还要在这个时候借机炒作一番？”

泷泽猛地站了起来。

翼吓了一跳，他几乎是反射性抬起胳膊护住了脸。

住院治疗再加上几个月的休养和服药，他右侧耳朵的听力稍微恢复了一点，却也并不乐观，如果外出的话有时候还不得不需要助听器。

即便是现在，只要有人从他的右边冷不防地接近，翼都会难以抑制地感到害怕。

就在这时候，小祥大声吠着跑了过来，它在翼的椅子旁边焦躁地不停来回地打转，喉咙里发出威吓般的低吼。

翼连忙弯腰把狗抱了起来。

“没事的，”翼呢喃道，那小家伙安慰似的舔着他的手，他只有苦笑着摸摸小狗的脑袋，“我没事。”

安抚完爱犬，翼又扭过脸去看泷泽，对方此时正满脸不知所措地戳在那里，这画面看上去竟有那么一点点滑稽和诡异。

翼小声说：“抱歉，它平时没见过什么生人。”

他把狗放回到地上，小祥却不肯再去客厅里玩它的玩具，只是紧贴着翼趴在他的脚边。

那个人的脸上划过了翼看不懂的复杂的神色，对方退回到餐桌的另一边，有些丧气地坐了下来。

泷泽重新拿起刀叉去切盘子里的煎蛋，那鲜嫩的蛋白两面都带着恰到好处的焦黄，飘着胡椒和橄榄油的香气，划开之后就从中流出色泽鲜亮的半凝固的蛋黄。

翼对食物抱有的执念和讲究，无论多么简单的料理都不会例外。

不经意间瞥见对方眼中流露出掩饰不住的惊艳之色，翼笼罩着阴霾的心情竟稍微地放晴了一点。

又过了一会儿，泷泽仿佛刚刚什么都没发生一般随口问道。

“你到底是什么时候开始养那条狗的？”

对方的话令翼的心头涌上了一阵莫名的酸涩和苦楚，他不由地歪了歪嘴角。

“那孩子以前不就在的么？我也知道你不怎么喜欢小动物……你来的时候我通常都会把它送到宠物商店的。”

泷泽好似有些吃惊地抬眼看他，目光很快又游移开来。

“我倒也不是……”对方局促地停顿了半晌才又开口继续说道，声音却越来越小了，“你有一天突然就开始养狗了，我还以为……那阵子有什么别的人在替你照看它呢。”

“别的什么人？”翼一下子愣住了，他瞪大了双眼，诧异地望向对面的那个人。

泷泽低垂着眼，并没有说话。

一个可怕的念头渐渐从他的脑海里浮现了出来。

翼面色苍白地放下了叉子：“你、你该不会是以为我和别人……？”

他当初就纳闷为什么泷泽一直不是很喜欢那孩子，他也只当对方是对小动物不怎么感冒而已。毕竟那时候对方每周都会到他家来过夜，如果一周只是一天的话，为了对方暂时把宠物寄养到别的地方也并不是什么太麻烦的事情，所以他也没有多想。

“我当然知道你没有……”泷泽的手在桌面上攥紧了，“我那个时候只是气疯了。”

翼哑然地坐在那里，他不晓得要说什么好，便只有沉默着咬住嘴唇。

接下来的很长时间他们都没有再进行对话，泷泽安静地吃完了早餐，一如既往地像是个礼仪周全的乖孩子。

翼却没吃下什么，对方的存在让他的胃一直紧张地抽痛。

终于，泷泽把餐具推到了一边。

那个人的目光落在方格桌布的一角，一只手把玩着叉子：“那天从医院回去之后我又考虑了一些东西。”

预感到了接下来才是真正的对话的开始，翼下意识地坐直了身子。

停下了手上的动作，那个人扬起了视线：“我果然还是不想要和今井桑分开。”

呼吸一下子滞住了，翼猛地打了个哆嗦，抬起了脸。

泷泽注视着他的眸子里又闪起令他惶恐又焦虑的光来：“要知道，这些年来我是把今井桑当作离自己最近的对手才能成长到今天的样子的，要不是和你在一起，我肯定一早就会变得安于现状的。”

“怎么会……”翼颤抖着，苦涩地嗫嚅道。

“因为你也一直不断地在进步和蜕变，如果我还是原来的样子，很快就会被你甩开的吧？作为组合，我们两个人是会被最先拿来比较的吧？” 泷泽依旧直勾勾地盯着他，“所以你不在的话，我才会连前进的动力都没有了。”

翼的双手一下子变得冰凉。

他没有能力把这个人从fan的手里夺走，也没有本事把这个人从舞台上闪闪发光的神之子变成泯没于众生的凡人。

凭一己之力去左右对方人生的抉择，这个责任太沉重了，他负担不起，也没有资格。

就算没有自己，泷泽一个人也没问题的——不可能会有问题的。

“不是的，”急切地否认着，翼的手疼痛地捏紧了，“我没有那样的影响力，我也……不该有那样的力量。”

“但你就是有，”泷泽固执地凝望着他的眼睛，“过去每次和我说分手的时候你都很清楚。”

翼难堪地别开了脸：“别说了……”

此时不仅是他的声音，就连他的身体都不受控制地开始发起抖来。

是他的错，是他太优柔寡断了，是他拖了太久的时间才和泷泽分手。

早在泷泽为了翼举办那些一掷千金的生日会的时候，在对方强硬地替翼推掉制作人别有用心的应酬的时候，在一些人猜测着泷泽运用事务所的影响为翼谋取了什么的时候，在他脑海里的那个声音严厉而失望地劝诫他的时候……他就应该趁早和对方分手的。

说不定那样就不会落得如今的境地，说不定就算做不成恋人，他们还能作为朋友和工作伙伴继续下去。

可他太眷恋那个人的温柔，太疼惜那个人的寂寞，即便他们之间已经充斥了太多糟糕的时机，太多偏离的误解，太多累积的矛盾，太多以爱为名的自诩善意的谎言。

泷泽朝他笑起来的样子会让他不由自主地产生想要溺爱对方的念头，对方独自逞强的模样也会让他感到怜惜、心碎和难过。

妄想成为那个人的依靠什么的……或许只不过是他自己的一厢情愿吧。

他们之间无法见人的卑微的小小情爱，就如同在蚌肉中掺杂的沙粒一样，就算在层层包裹下变成了光彩夺目的珍珠，取出来的时候那蚌也是要随之死掉的。

翼仓皇地扶着桌子试图站起来，对方却先一步拽住了他的手，翼发出短促的惊叫，小祥在他脚下立刻警惕地吠了一声。

“现在不说，还要等到什么时候？”泷泽的手指不管不顾地捏住了他的手腕，翼惊慌地回头去看那个人，对方下颚那漂亮的线条因为太过用力咬牙而绷得紧紧的，“等到我永远地失去你的时候吗？”

“求你，回去吧……”

翼近乎是在哀求了。

“我不要。”听着泷泽斩钉截铁地吐出那几个字，翼绝望地发现自己是在面对着一场必输的战争，他所有的决心和信念都在这个人的手中被轻易地碾得粉碎。

泷泽苦笑着，将他一把拖进了怀里。

“我们现在已经不是工作伙伴的关系了吧？而且从明年起我们就连工作的领域也不一样了，”再次开口的时候，对方的语气里充满了令翼惶惑不安的热切期待，“合约也好、人设也好、竞争关系也好，那些东西也统统不存在了吧？”

翼的喉咙里发出了模糊的哽咽，他不想再发出更多这样可悲的声音了，只能拼命地忍耐着吞下自己几近脱口而出的泣音。

无论如何，他们也再回不到从前的样子了，两个人一度分开之后独自体察到的疼痛、孤独和虚无，包括彼此在心中留下的血淋淋的缺口，再也无法被填补了。

麻木而僵硬地由着对方抱住自己，翼恐慌地喘息着，他的大脑一片空白。

“呐……今井桑，你差不多也该成为我正式的恋人了吧？”

那个人贴在他的耳边叹息般地恳求道，翼无望地任由着心跳声在耳膜里狂乱地鼓噪，直到泷泽的双手捧起了他的脸，那张俊美到令人心碎的脸庞在他眼前逐渐放大，翼的眼睫慌乱地翕动着，像是两只被囚禁在捕虫网里垂死挣扎的蝶。

“回去吧……求你……我已经……唔……！”

对方的嘴唇温暖而柔软，却又那么陌生到几近不真实，那感触霎时间就让翼的眼眶里漾出泪来。

“说你愿意。”泷泽低喘着放开他的唇，手按在他的后颈上，低沉沙哑地开口。

“哪可能会有这样简单的事情……”翼一眨眼，大颗的泪珠就止不住地砸落下来，他呜咽着摇头，拼命想要挣脱对方，但很快他的双唇就又一次被堵住了。

那个人的舌尖执著地搅动着他的口腔，翼快要不能呼吸一般地喘着，又用力地去扯对方后背的衣服。

“我可是每天都在拼命地苦恼……和你在一起的时候好难过，但是和你分开又更加痛苦——”

然而泷泽强行吞下了他没有说完的话，翼脱不开身，只能在那个吻里断断续续地抽噎，仿佛受了委屈的孩子一样哭得满脸通红。

不知道过了多久，泷泽总算放开了他，翼头晕目眩地大口喘着气，全然不记得自己的手臂在什么时候环到了对方的脖子上。

这具身体的本能反应近乎令他感到了痛恨。

“所以你就要放弃吗？连我也是你放弃的那些东西中的一个吗？”泷泽的拇指狠狠地压住他湿濡刺痛的下唇，“我的想法对你来说无关紧要吗？”

“那还用说吗……？”翼的嗓音破碎而微弱，泪水让他的视野一片朦胧，“除了你以外我本来就……什么也没有了啊……”

什么都失去了。

他始终珍视着的舞台，他所追求的那个一度触手可及的梦想，包括他想要和面前的男人共度一生的愿望——全都一点点地从他的指间残酷地流走了。

泷泽像是被他的那句话猝然定住了一样怔在原地，对方的眸子睁得大大的，有狂乱而可怖的风暴在其中翻腾起来，却又像它出现的时候一样突如其来地消散了。

那个人沉默着用掌心去擦他的眼泪，翼只是执拗地躲着对方的手。

无可奈何地叹息着，泷泽的额头轻轻抵上了他的——

“今井翼，你愿意和泷泽秀明重新开始谈一场恋爱吗？”

啊啊，太过分了。

在他一无所有的现在，为什么这个人还能够如此轻易地说出这样不负责任的话呢？

就算曾经拥有大把的青春可以挥霍、像陷入爱情的傻瓜一样盲目而无畏的时候，他们不是到底也失败了吗？

他们共同唱过的歌、跳过的舞、站立过的舞台……即便成为了过去，即便再也不能重来……无论痛苦也好，快乐也罢，和这个男人一起经历过的人生，已经是他拼尽全力去爱过的证明了。

他真的没有力气再来一次了。

可是，就像是看穿了翼的心思一般，泷泽的手固定住了他的脸。那个人毫无动摇之色地直视着他的眼睛，对方脸上专注的表情令翼的心脏瞬间漏跳了一拍。

“我发誓，这一次我绝对会让翼比世界上的任何人都幸福的。”

霎时之间，翼生生地倒吸了一口冷气，他的嗓子里不由自主地泄露出了一声软弱的悲鸣。

他究竟是个多么不像样子的男人啊……这种连高中女生都不再相信的话，他竟然会感动得当场掉下泪来。

翼毫不留情地嘲笑着自己，他扬起下巴用力地眨着眼，努力忍着不让更多的眼泪落下来，可他凄惨地失败了。

但是，无论是多么荒谬的誓言，只要这句话是泷泽说出来的……

“我……跟本不需要比任何人都幸福，”翼哽咽着笑了出来，双手捂住了眼睛，“排在你后面就好了……”

***

 

那天，泷泽留下来和翼的全家人一起吃了晚饭。

大家一起放松地聊了这阵子的天气，聊了泷泽的妈妈的近况，甚至聊了这两天的时政新闻。

翼安静地坐在那里，只是偶尔才在父母和泷泽之间插上一两句话。他恍神地盯着泷泽的脸，对方笑起来的样子还是他一直认识的那个秀君，那个会说着乖巧讨喜的话让翼的妈妈笑个不停的男孩子。

吃完饭之后，听到泷泽说“明天还有工作，今天晚上就得回去”的时候，翼不易察觉地抖了一下。

坐在电视机前的爸爸忽然毫无预警地开口：“翼，也是时候该回东京去了吧。”

“诶？”那句话让翼始料未及，他一下子就愣住了。

这时妈妈也从厨房门口探出头来笑着说：“小翼你先等下，我给你们俩装点梅干和下酒菜带回去啊。”

翼张了张嘴，一时间没搞懂发生了什么，他条件反射般地转过头去看泷泽，对方赶紧摇了摇头。

“小泷是来接小翼回去的吧？”

不一会儿，妈妈把两罐梅子和几个便当盒塞进了泷泽的手里，那个人局促地眨了眨眼睛，耳朵不知为什么一下子就红了。

低低地笑了一声，翼扬起脸，平静地开口：

“嗯，他是接我回去的。”

 

当初翼回老家的时候随身只拉了一个行李箱。

泷泽天还没亮就开车来藤泽，出发的时候甚至连外套都忘了穿。

这次走的时候翼空着手，而泷泽的副驾驶座上多了翼。

翼隔着车窗向站在门口的父母挥手，爸爸抱着小祥，妈妈微笑着挽住爸爸的手臂，两个人的脸上都久违地挂着如释重负般的表情。

翼的视线忽地就模糊了，一阵愧疚和感激的酸楚涌上了他的喉口，他使劲吸了吸鼻子，极力维持着笑容，拼命忍耐着不去眨眼。

一边的泷泽无声无息地靠了过来，悄悄地握住了他的手。

***

 

“我想最后再出一张专辑……就像是五周年的タキツバベスト那样的。”

“嗯。”

“之前没有收录过的solo什么的，翼喜欢的歌，PV和MAKING，我们的作品和历史，全部都放进去。”

“嗯。”

“然后最后再一起在舞台上唱一次歌吧，跨年的演唱会……我会想办法的。”

“……嗯。”

“翼的fan们也会很高兴的吧。”

“嗯。”

“你在听吗？翼？”

Takki有些不安地瞟了一眼身边的人。

“在听啊，怎么了，秀君？”翼转过脸来，拖长了尾音甜甜地问着，那对猫一样的大眼睛笑得弯弯的。

“从刚才开始都没听你发表意见，”Takki试探着开口道，“我以为你会劝我说‘退社了还上跨年会被人讲闲话’什么的……”

“嘛，反正是最后了，谁愿意说就让他去说吧，”Takki听到的是他所熟悉与怀念的、那个人特有的黏黏乎乎的说话方式，“呐，秀君会在意别人说什么吗？”

Takki哼了一声。

“完全不啊，就算把跨年演唱会强行变成我们的结婚仪式我也不介意别人说什么。”

翼一下子大笑起来，Takki皱着眉去瞧那个人，对方却笑得更厉害了。

“秀君你知道自己在说什么吗？”翼好不容易喘匀了气，抬手抹去笑出来的泪花。

他不满地嘀咕了一句：“有什么好笑的。”

翼突然就不出声了。

Takki的手指在方向盘上捏得更紧了，他咬住下唇，默不作声地直视着前方的路。

过了很久，翼清了清嗓子。

“秀君……真的是为了我什么都会做呢。”

有点困扰呢。

那个人撒娇似的抱怨着。

对方还要再说什么，但Takki却耐不住地抢先开了口：“我知道。我表达感情的方式很沉重，对吧？”

翼嗤嗤地笑起来。

“嗯……确实是有点沉重……不过我也很开心啦……秀君，谢谢你。”

***

 

Takki站在自家公寓的玄关慢吞吞地脱着鞋，紧张得甚至不敢回头去看静静地跟在自己的身后的翼。

老实说在今早出发之前，他原本做好了被对方彻底拒绝的准备的。

但是他同样也下定了决心：哪怕最终得到的只是翼的拒绝也好，他也不想抛却那一点点希望而放弃最后的努力。就算是翼不再接受他，至少他也要说服对方，给那个人一个应得的体面的结局。

Takki到底还是不愿意让翼如同过去从事务所退社的一些艺人那样成为永远的禁句、成为甚至连名字都不允许被提起的存在，他不希望他们两个人在某些人对他们的关系——对翼恶意的揣测之中渡过未来的日子。

为了让人生不再留下任何遗憾和悔恨。

可他早该知道的，他的翼是多么温柔又心软的人啊，对方分明有一万个拒绝他的理由，却偏偏选择了和他一起回到东京来。

只是，Takki也清醒地明白，一对恋人一旦经历过分手，两个人之间的感情永远都不会恢复到最初的模样了。

往日的伤害已成定局。或许有些伤疤在将来他们每一次争吵的时候都会被再次撕开吧，又或者……会成为他们今后更加珍视彼此的警示吧。

不过，大概也正是由于在分手的时候已经把彼此最不堪的一面暴露无遗，而在那之后他们还依旧能够接受对方的存在、能够达成对彼此的谅解，他和翼才可以继续走下去。

以他今后的身份和立场，翼身为他的恋人的处境反而会更加艰难也说不定。

但那都是以后他们需要携手共同去面对的事情了。

 

就在Takki满心混乱与纠结地思考着今晚是不是应该就这样结束漫长的一天，让翼好好地休息，从明天开始再对两个人的事从长计议的时候，对方却做出了一个完全出乎他预料的举动——

翼牵起了他的手，毫不犹豫地拉着他直奔向了卧室。

这意外的展开令Takki毫无防备地慌乱了起来，他只能任由对方拖着，途中他感觉自己的心都好似快要从嗓子里飞出来了。

进了卧室之后，翼站定在床边回过头来局促地看向他，随后对方仿佛突然在心中做了什么决定一般，把上衣一口气脱下来甩到了地上。

Takki呆呆地愣在那里半天都没有反应过来。

“什么嘛，”对方望着他的样子不满地噘起了嘴，又有些尴尬地垂下头，小声嘟囔道，“就只有我一个人在期待吗……”

Takki的眼睛睁大了，他半信半疑地开口：“翼……莫非是在邀请我吗？”

翼的脸在他的注视下微微地涨红了，一双猫眼也挑了起来，就是在那个刹那，Takki所有绷紧的神经再也无法承受那长久的思念与欲望了，他一把抱住翼的腰把对方猛地扑倒在了床上。

“哇！你别一声不响就突然扑上来啊……”

翼环住他的肩膀，苦闷地喘息着皱起眉头，但对方马上就忍不住在他身下笑了起来，Takki没有说话，仅仅是把头狠狠地扎进了那个人的颈窝里。

总是比他自己的体温稍高的、让人怀念的翼的皮肤的温度，对方形状优美的锁骨处浮着一层薄汗，散发着让人眩晕的甜美的香气。

他的翼。

他再也不会放手了。

这时翼小心地揉了揉Takki的头发，又更加用力地抱紧了他：“秀君……？”

“我想要翼……”Takki听见自己的嗓音在诡异地颤抖着，可是他管不了那么多了，他早就顾不上维持什么可怜的面子了，“想要得……都快要发狂了……”

渴求到指尖颤栗刺痛，渴望到心脏麻痹窒息。

为了得到这个人，就算抛弃一切、与整个世界为敌都在所不惜。

“好啊，”翼在他耳边闷声道，“都给你。”

 

为了心爱之人而夜不能寐的每一晚，每一次挣扎、懊悔与思念的痛楚，在此时此刻都化作了焦急而热烈的亲吻与爱抚。

在他身下发出诱人的喘息的、破碎而赤裸的翼——

他失而复得的无上至宝。

再次拥有了这个人，Takki就如同再次拥有了完整的灵魂和全部的希望。无论昨天发生过什么、又或是明天将要发生什么，只要这一刻有翼在他的怀里，他都可以不在乎。

翼的膝盖磨蹭在他的腰侧，那双罪恶的长腿盘在他的胯上，那魔性的细腰在床面上难耐地拱起来，又随着他狂热地推入的动作仓促地跌落回去。

“呐，”Takki喘息着凑过去舔上对方的左耳垂，翼闷哼着打了个寒颤，圆滑的指甲狠狠地陷进他肩头的皮肤里，“叫我的名字……”

那双大大的、圆圆的、黑漆漆又湿漉漉的眼珠转向了他，那里如此清晰地刻印着他的影子，就仿佛是……仿佛是除了Takki的身姿以外再也映不出任何其他东西一般。

在他的注视之下，翼的双眸又漫上了一波情欲的浪潮，连同那浓稠甜蜜的嗓音一起，冶艳妩媚地摇荡起来。

“啊……秀、秀明……”

“翼。”

Takki满心欢喜地回应着呼唤对方的名字，骄傲而满足地凝视着在他下方的那个美丽的男人。一直荡漾在他胸口的对翼的情意在这个瞬间就快要满溢出来，简直让他无法顺畅地呼吸了。

他引导着翼的双手握住自己的，随后把它们温柔地扣到翼头部的两侧去。

那个人在Takki炽烈的眼神中迷乱又动情地咬住嘴唇，却并没有转开视线。翼的手指在他再次挺身而入的时候无助地攥紧，半开的唇瓣流泻出几近艳情的急促喘息，就连内部也紧致而缠绵地不停收缩着，柔软而潮湿，黏腻而火热，宛如要把他吞噬与融化一般，诱惑着他更加深入和猛烈的侵占。

他们胶着的视线久久地缠绵着，然后翼长而湿透的眼睫煽情地扑闪着，对方伸长脖子，轻柔地含住了他的嘴唇。

好甜……

在唇齿热情的纠缠之间，Takki不禁小心翼翼地想，他这么幸福真的可以吗？

然而那个人很快地打消了他所有的不安和顾虑——

喘息着舔着下唇，翼紧紧握着他的手，媚眼如丝地凝望着他，露出了甜美而恍惚的笑容：

“秀……君……”

翼的爱，从来不像他的那样激烈而张扬，却一直……一直都在那里。

今夜，一如Takki占据了对方的肉体的同时，翼也完完全全地填满了他的心。

***

 

“翼君是第一个退社之后还参加杰尼斯跨年演唱会的艺人吧？”

“嗯？啊，是的呢。”

面对记者和镜头，Takki微笑着歪了一下头——

所以？有什么问题吗？

***

 

“翼！”Takki推开休息室的门，“还没准备好吗？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，刚刚来打招呼的人太多了，”翼撒娇般地噘起了嘴，“真是的，明明都约好了结束之后大家一起去聚餐的，到时候可以说个够嘛……”

Takki几步走上来帮着服装师把翼的衬衫固定在演出服的裤子上：“你快点啦，演出马上就要开始了。”

“这就好了。”翼总算做完了服装准备，化妆师也趁机进来最后检查了一遍两个人的妆。

Takki一脸自豪地打量着对方，翼为他们两个人选的这套服装简直堪称完美。

他凑近对方耳边轻声说道：“我都快等不及让所有人看到你了。”

翼笑着摇了摇头，带头推开了休息室的门，Takki跟着对方走了出去，两个人熟练地接过staff递过来的耳返。

“没事吧？”

看着翼把耳返戴在了左耳上，他关切地问道。

“没关系。”翼露出了让他安心的笑容。

这时候突然有人从背后猝不及防地搂住了两个人的脖子。

“喂，你们两个！为什么要这么闪闪发光的啊……眼睛好痛哦！真让人火大。”

“井之原桑，国分桑……”Takki有些不好意思地笑起来，他只好去看旁边的翼，那个人的眼睛亮闪闪的，有些泛红的脸颊上绽开一个明媚的笑容。

“加油啊！”两个活泼过头的司会笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他们的肩膀，“好好享受今天晚上吧！”

“前辈们还是那么精神啊，”翼望着突然出现又一阵风一样跑走的两个人，不禁感叹道，“我们也去后台准备出场吧。”

“翼。”

走在前面的翼疑惑地回头，Takki深吸了一口气，向对方坚定地伸出了手。

“待会儿和我一起走完那条花道，就永永远远是我的人了。”

翼先是愣了一下，继而又笑了起来，那双明亮的深色眸子渐渐地浮上了一层雾气，甜软的笑声中也掺入了可疑的鼻音。

“嗯，从今以后也请多多关照了，秀明。”

无视了周围所有的目光，忽略了远处传来的欢声，翼温柔而专注地凝视着他，紧紧地握住了Takki等待的那只手。

 

“下一个登场的，是只限今晚复活的组合——‘泷与翼’！”

 

ENDING B 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看自己心境变化之后写的东西还是挺奇妙的。  
> 比起写已有的梗，我比较想自己去脑补一下未来会发生的事情，所以这个结局就赶出来了。  
> 并且，这本来是我最最开始的时候就想好的结局——在写到第四章的时候就已经确定的，但是不知道为什么最后却是A结局先写出来。  
> 肯定有人觉得有了这个结局就不需要别的结局了，我现在也是这么想的，不过到了明年我的想法一定会变。  
> 如果有错字病句什么的不要在意，刷新一下就会没有的。如果还在，嗯，那就改天再刷新（。


	12. ENDING C分支 Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知从什么时候开始，每当想要挽留住对方的时候，都会用冷淡的话语将他推得更远。  
> 一次，又一次。

“翼君！”

翼刚刚推开包间的门，等在那里的人脸上挂着灿烂的笑容站了起来，对方那仿佛辐射出温暖的光芒般的脸庞让翼的胸口也不由自主地跟着染上了热度。

如同被那个笑容治愈了一般，翼因为各种原因而始终绷紧的疲劳的神经也略微放松了下来。

“抱歉，你等很久了吧？”回应着扬起了嘴角，翼快步走向了对方，“樱井君。”

***

 

“只要在合约有效期间，今井桑还可以再工作的吧？”

“诶？”

被事务所唐突的一通电话从国外叫回来的翼，尚且没能搞清楚眼前的情况。

泷泽出现在自己和事务所的碰头会上已经让翼觉得很惊讶了，然而对方的这句话就更加让他不知所措了。

“我不明白你的意思……”

“解散的通稿还是要发的，我们原定的计划不会改变，”泷泽头也不抬地一边翻着经纪人递过来的日程表一边说，“出张精选专辑怎么样？总得和fan做一个正式的告别吧？不过估计之后一直到10月我都会很忙，你可以先考虑一下选曲，10月我再联络你讨论剩下的事。”

一时间消化不来这么多的信息，翼皱起眉打断了对方：“等等，你突然讲这种事情让我很为难啊，我的合同虽然年底才到期，但是我和事务所之前就约定了不再接受工作安排的……”

现在泷泽终于扬起脸来看他了。

对方把手里的本子合上，泷泽的动作很轻，翼却条件反射似的跟着那人的动作抖了一下。

“咳……泷泽桑你之前说是想喝冰咖啡来着吧？”就在这个时候，泷泽的经纪人突兀地插进话来让在座的两个人都愣住了，“翼君也要吗？我现在就去买。”

“啊？不……那个……好的，谢谢了。”一头雾水的翼结结巴巴地应道，对方面无异色地点了点头，转身推门出去了。

经纪人让他们独处的意图未免也表现得太过简单粗暴了，翼在心里苦笑，而他对面的泷泽也露出了仿佛懊恼一般的表情扭开了头。

尽管相处时尴尬得让人快要窒息，但是泷泽倒也没有刻意对他做出疏远的样子。

不知是不是他想多了，翼总觉得眼前的泷泽看上去神情很疲惫。

距离上一次跟泷泽见面又过去了小半年，他却对这个人的一切都熟悉得好像昨天才见过一样——

对方不耐烦时的小动作，甚至精神状况不好的时候细微的表情变化。

翼惶惶地思考着到底要和泷泽分开多久才会让他真正地产生两个人已经彻底分道扬镳的实感。

“那个人叫你翼君，”忽然，泷泽嘲讽地开口道，“这么多年了，他到现在还对我用敬称呢。”

茫然了一秒之后翼才意识到泷泽指的是经纪人的事，若不是对方心情真的很不好，是不会说出这样如同迁怒一般的话的。

上一次在生病期间见到对方的时候，泷泽还不是这样子的，这几个月间发生了什么？

他清了清嗓子，试探着问道：“是发生什么事了吗？有什么我能帮你的？”

“今井桑。”

“……嗯？”

“首先，我认为这并不是什么必须要现在和你说不可的事情，”泷泽换了个姿势，把手交叠在桌面上，“其次，我不希望你把这件事太放在心上。”

莫名的不安令翼的心跳混乱了起来，他的视线落了下来：“我明白你没有义务告诉我任何事……”

泷泽却不等他说完就打断了他：“前些日子我和Johnny桑谈过了，我的演艺工作到年底就结束，从明年开始我就从艺能界隐退了。”

大脑一片空茫，对方说的每一个字他好像都明白，但是连成了句子之后似乎就变成了完全无法理解的未知的语言似的。

隐退？为什么？

比起现在这个什么都不能做的自己，这个人还能唱歌跳舞的吧？

啊，对了。对于对方而言，如今的他不再是恋人、朋友、搭档……就连同事也算不上……他什么也不是，不要说参与对方做出决定的过程，他连得知其中的理由的资格也早就失去了。

“分开之后去做彼此想做的事”，这也是翼自己说的。

或许听到自己决定退社的消息的那一刻，对方和此时的他是同样的心情吧。

翼突地就释然了。

“那你有什么打算了吗？我是说……隐退之后？”

翼觉得自己的声音好像在颤抖，又或者一切只是他的错觉，他深吸了一口气，毕竟堪堪维持住表面的镇静就差不多消耗了他全部的精力。

“我会转到幕后，可能去做Jr的制作人吧，”泷泽拧起眉头停顿了一下，“目前暂时是这么打算的，还有很多还没来得及商谈的事情。”

这会儿翼突然反应过来，刚才泷泽说之后的一段时间会很忙，应该就是因为这个吧。

“嗯……听你这么说，感觉好像是很突然的决定呢。”

泷泽略带惊讶地瞄了他一眼：“确实是，6月底的时候才忽然冒出来的念头。”

6月底……那是他出院之后不久的事。

长达3个月的入院治疗的结果并不理想，就算是现在，翼右耳听力的恢复程度也十分有限，正常的生活都还会受到影响。也正是在那个时候，拿到他的诊断证明和病历，翼和事务所的谈判马上就变得顺利了起来。

“制作人很适合你，”翼用牙齿折磨着下唇，去看自己握在膝头的手指，“你一直喜欢舞台策划和后期制作这些工作……泷泽桑的话，肯定能够成为一个很好的制作人的。”

不知为什么，讲完这些话的翼觉得松了一口气。

其实关于未来的事情，从最开始出道他就没有怎么去想过。

就连当初和泷泽在一起，也是怀着走一步算一步的心理。

看着泷泽曾经那么拼命地维护着他们之间那终将惨淡收场的关系，有时翼甚至觉得对方太过偏执而理想主义。

彼此长年安全感缺失的原因不就是由于他们无论如何也无法以恋人的形式迎接那个未来吗？

在永夜里等待日出，只会让人越来越绝望和疯狂而已。

但是相互取暖的感觉又是那么美好，明白自己被宠爱着的时候那几近扭曲的优越感，那个人给他的爱创造出了庞大华美的、海市蜃楼般的幻境。

明明知道不能沉醉和迷失其中，他却还是心怀侥幸地放任了自己整整十五年。

与其说是想要在以后以别的方式重新回到舞台上，不如说是除了用唱歌和跳舞来取悦观众以外，翼不知道自己还能做什么别的事情。但泷泽和他不一样，这个人就算肆意地浪费掉美丽的容貌也是有着容身之所的。

想到这里，翼不自觉地牵动嘴角笑了一下。

“你啊……还是那么让人火大,”对方冷不丁冒出的一句话令正在神游的翼惊得肩膀一颤，“你不问我为什么要隐退吗？”

翼有些纠结地咕哝道：“是你叫我不要放在心上的啊……”

“算了。”泷泽烦躁地站了起来。

对方踱步到窗前，靠在墙上眺望着窗外楼下的街道和建筑。

“以前你说我擅自在决定我们两个人的事情，这点我不否认，”泷泽抱起手臂，回过头来直视着他的眼睛，“可你也没少单方面地为我们之间的事下结论不是吗？”

对方说出这句话的时候倒是很平静的样子，此时此刻的翼却觉得像是被猝不及防地戳中了心事，与此同时仿佛有什么尖锐的东西狠狠地刺进了他的胸口一般，逼得他心慌又狼狈地转开视线。

然而泷泽接下来的句子却让翼霎时瞪大了眼睛。

“倘若在这里还要拒绝我的话，让我的演艺生涯变得无法圆满落幕的人就会是你了。”

翼简直不敢相信自己听到的话是从那个人嘴里说出来的——

这算是威胁吗？

他震惊地去瞧对方，但泷泽却并没有看着他。

那个人的话像是毒液一般腐蚀着翼的心脏，意识到的时候他发现自己正喘息着按住胸口，仿佛是想要确认那里是不是已经被浓酸溶蚀成了一个空洞似的。

到底是谁放弃了一直在坚持的东西？

一刹那翼激动地捏紧了拳头，他几乎想要拍案而起、大声地反驳对方，可最终他却像是被噎住了一般一句话也说不出口来。

“我知道了，”翼咬着牙，飞快地低声说道，“这段时间里你有什么想法，随时和我说就好了，只要不违背和事务所的约定，我什么都……我什么都会为你做的。”

“我不是为了想要你为我做什么才告诉你这件事的，”泷泽的脸上露出了令翼胃部发紧的失望而厌倦的神色，“就当是为了你自己吧。”

“没关系，”翼强迫自己扯出了一个笑容，“反正是最后了，为了谁不是都一样吗？”

***

 

“……翼君？没事吗？不会是醉了吧？”

“诶？啊，对不起……” 翼局促地放下了杯子，“聊到过去的事不知不觉就有点……不过这个红酒真的很好喝！”

坐在他对面的樱井笑了起来：“没事没事，也是我不好啦，因为不想把气氛搞得太奇怪我刚才一直说些有的没的，但……其实直入正题反倒更好吧？”

翼犹豫着嗫嚅道：“我也不知道该从什么地方讲起才好……”

“没关系，我们可以一边喝一边慢慢聊，”樱井抓了抓头发，“你那天突然发消息来说马上就要退团退社了什么的，真的吓死我了……趁着今天外景取消了正好有半天的休息，就赶紧联络你了。”

翼反射性地扭头环视着包间里艺术感十足的装潢和陈设，由衷地赞叹道：“话说不愧是樱井君，好时髦的店啊，东京竟然还有这样的店，我之前完全不知道。”

樱井忙笑着摆了摆手：“我哪知道什么店啊，是拜托松润给的建议啦，我听说翼君是美食家嘛，毕竟我主动约你，要只是随随便便去个什么餐厅就太失礼了吧？”

翼愣住了。

他一点也不难想象出面前的这个人平时的日程会是多么繁忙，樱井的通告恐怕都能安排到一年之后了，但对方却能把这些细致的事情都考虑到。

翼感动得眼睛都有点发潮了。

回到东京之后，他这些日子都没怎么睡过好觉。

和泷泽的那次见面并不愉快。他隐约觉得那天自己没有去追问泷泽做出决定的原因触到了对方不为人知的逆鳞。

不过那种情况下谁也没有心情去刨根问底吧。

万一……万一泷泽说是因为组合解散才不想继续演艺活动的，他又要怎么办？他负得起知晓真相后的那个责任吗？

至于泷泽说的那些尖利的话语有多少是真心的，又有多少是那个人的气话……就当是他自作多情吧，翼觉得以自己对那个人的了解，他大概能明白一些。

距离计划发表解散通告的日子也没有几天了，翼给过去关照过自己的关系者一个个打电话发邮件联络，事务所的大前辈们多少都早就有所察觉了，他得到的也大多都是祝福和鼓励，其中也不乏有人更早的时候就收到了泷泽的知会。

给樱井发信息的时候翼本来是忐忑不安的，自从年初交换了联系方式之后，那个在他电话簿里的名字总是令他忍不住在意。

早年在事务所里，虽然同期里翼能称为玩伴的Jr很多，但是真正算得上是朋友的却没有几个。大家就像是参加同一个部活，每天上下学都在一条路上，抬头不见低头见的话，时间长了总会打成一片。

然而在那些年纪相仿的孩子们之中，最终能够出道的、最后能够走红的，可能只是凤毛麟角的一部分而已。

十几岁的孩子原本应该是毫无心机的，可是在事务所待上几年——在这个比大人的社会还要残酷的环境中过上几年，多少都会被染上不属于这个年龄的颜色。更不要说以泷泽为代表的这批Jr们被更早地推上了台前，出道的竞争变得越发激烈的那段特殊的时期。

而后来和泷泽的冷战又像是一个契机，让翼和樱井两个人一下子就走得格外地近。

那阵子每天练习结束后他会和樱井在涩谷闲逛，一起拍大头贴打发时间。甚至社长都看出他们的交好而饶有兴致地把他们配成组合，两个人还在暑假一起去海边拍摄和出外景。

那时候私下里他们从不谈论学校和Jr的工作，只是聊外国音乐、足球、时下流行的服饰。樱井会一脸专注听他喋喋不休地讲棒球和舞蹈的事，不像泷泽面对不感兴趣的话题很快就变得心不在焉，不管不顾地强行开始讲自己的事情。

不过在跟泷泽和好之后，泷泽的独占欲好似一下子就达到了顶峰，翼不但和事务所里的朋友，就连以前在学校和老家的玩伴他都不经常联系了。

再后来，随着岚的出道，他和樱井的关系也变得愈发微妙了起来。

但今天，樱井对他的态度却依然和十几年前并没有什么两样，隔阂的氛围确实是存在的，但亲切感却也仍旧令人熟悉和怀念。

想到这里翼有些局促地低下了头：“但也算是我先邀请你的，到头来却要你费心安排……”

“你快别说这么见外的话了，都怪我之前一直在忙，拖了很久都没能和你确定具体的时间。明明接到翼君的电话我超开心的，结果竟耽搁到现在，”笑眯眯地又给他的杯子里添了红酒，樱井不由地感慨道，“说起来上一次我们像这样单独在一起，还是什么时候的事了？”

翼的目光渐渐飘向了远处：“真的是好久了，应该是我刚出道的时候吧……”

***

 

“‘翼君好可怜’什么的，最近经常听到有人这么说诶。”

眨了眨眼，翼好奇地问道：“为什么？”

樱井不屑地耸了耸肩：“‘竟然要和那个泷泽君一起出道，好可怜’什么的，Jr之中有很多人都在说。但是也有觉得‘翼君运气真好啊’的人，像是‘和泷泽君一起组合出道，绝对能大红’什么的。”

“哦，那个啊，”翼毫不在意地笑了起来，“怎么，翔君也这么认为吗？”

坐在他对面的樱井转动着一双圆溜溜的大眼睛：“嘛……除了翼君以外，能和泷泽君一起组合的人也根本不存在吧？”

翼怔了一下：“才没那回事……”

“那翼君为什么要和泷泽君组合？你们本来是要各自solo出道的吧？有传言说是你们两个自己去和社长要求的，是真的吗？”樱井继续往嘴里送着菜，随口问道。

翼叹着气，像是自言自语一般地轻声说道：“大概……也不会持续很久吧……”

“嗯？”对面的人疑惑地抬头望向他。

“没什么，”翼迅速地摇了摇头，“就……发生了很多事情啦，虽说不知道以后会怎么样……但既然他选择了我，我同样也要回报他对我的认可吧。”

对方若有所思地点了点头。

“那倒是，不过出道了也不代表全都是什么开心的事。能和对的人一起分担那份辛苦，也算是幸运了吧……”樱井单手撑着下巴看向他，“总之，我还是要第一个恭喜你出道啦！”

翼露出直率而灿烂的笑容：“嗯，谢谢！”

虽然对未来的演艺道路以及和泷泽之间的关系还是有诸多的不确定，但是能够不负长年的汗水与辛苦，如愿出道的喜悦还是盖过了年轻的心中一切的不安和彷徨。

微笑着指了指桌上的菜，翼又说道：“翔君你再多吃一点，这几道菜是我妈新教我的，今天我是第一次做，心里还有点没底呢。”

樱井捧着饭碗，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，一脸幸福地嚼着：“超级好吃！你知道天天出综艺外景还有拍摄什么的累死了……我爸妈又忙得要死，我都好久吃不到像样的家庭料理了……翼君做什么都超级好吃！”

“你是只要能下咽的东西都觉得好吃吧？”翼无奈地笑了起来，“对了，出道之后我家人会暂时搬到东京来和我一起住，如果你平时要是想吃什么料理的话也可以来我家玩啊。”

塞了一嘴菜的樱井吃惊地扬起脸：“诶？不好吧……会打扰到你的家人吧？”

翼摇了摇头：“我妈看到翔君也会很开心嘛，她可喜欢岚了，还有在看你们的综艺节目呢。”

“哇！真的？”樱井的眸子马上就笑得弯弯的，“超开心！”

“啊，说到岚……”像是突然想到了什么，对方努力地嚼完了嘴里的东西，然后小心翼翼地开口道，“翼君会来看我们的演唱会吗？”

“当然去啊，还有刚君也一起的，”翼微笑着大力点了点头，“我们不是都已经说好了吗？”

樱井的眼中划过一丝喜悦的亮光，但是对方的态度很快又变得暧昧了起来。

“不过，泷泽君……”

听到那个名字的瞬间翼就皱起了眉，语气也在不知不觉中有些生硬了下来：“和那家伙有什么关系，翔君是我的朋友吧？”

樱井歪了一下头：“诶……能把泷泽君叫成‘那家伙’的，恐怕也只有翼君你了吧。”

“你这种说法才奇怪吧，泷泽又不是什么怪物，”翼讪讪地嘟囔着垂下眼睫，“他也是普通的人类啊。”

樱井噗地一声笑了出来：“ ‘普通的人类’……要是被有些人听到一定吓死了哈哈哈！”

翼困惑地看着对方，并不觉得自己说的话有什么问题。

“我说，你们是在谈恋爱吗？”樱井突如其来地转变了话题，“听说录制现场就连你不在的时候，泷泽君也张口闭口都是翼、翼的。”

耳根隐隐有些发热，翼开口抗议道：“谁、谁跟你说的啊！肯定是编来骗我的吧！”

“是斗真告诉我的，”樱井吐了一下舌头，“是不是编的我可就不知道了……”

“他嘴巴也太大了吧……啊。”猛地意识到自己这样的说法简直就像是在承认他们之间的关系一样，翼一下子有点慌了神，飞快咬住嘴唇不说话了。

 

然而，在翼的记忆里，那天发生的事情还远远不止这些。

“不要去。”

伴随着那句话泷泽狠狠地一口咬在他的肩膀上，翼疼得从地上倏地一下子窜起来，他捂着被对方咬到的地方，紧张地对着镜子检查那个痕迹。

“你发什么疯啊！”难以置信地盯着那一圈整整齐齐的牙印，翼大概有几天都不能穿露肩的衣服了，想到可能还要跟服装师编理由解释，翼立刻头皮发麻起来。

这时候泷泽一言不发地又从背后抱上来，镜子里映出的那张脸上写着大大的“不高兴”三个字。

“不要闹了，这件事情我和事务所报备过了，刚前辈也会一起去，”翼试图推开泷泽又不死心地凑过来的唇，却在不知不觉中又被那个人在后颈印下了一个吻痕，“会上新闻的，就当是我们出道之前的宣传好了……”

“我们才不需要那种东西，我们安排的出道宣传足够多了。”

泷泽说着用力地抓住他的手腕，将还没反应过来的翼一把压倒在练习室的地板上。眼瞧着对方俯身就要亲过来，翼惊吓地张大了双眼，慌乱地伸出手死死地抵住泷泽的胸膛。

“住手……！有谁看到了要怎么办啊！”翼的心跳得飞快，“你、你还是未成年来的吧！”

“诶，办过成人礼不就行了，而且这月底就是我的生日了啊，”泷泽不满地瞅着他，好像得不到心爱的玩具的孩子一样委屈地瘪起了嘴，“那等我成年了，在没人的地方就可以吻你了吗？”

翼慌张地游移着目光：“总、总之，不管你同不同意，反正看演唱会的事情事务所已经安排好了，没得商量。”

手撑在他头两侧的地板上，泷泽冷冷地垂头盯了他好一会儿，那双形状美好得过头的眸子被笼罩在前发的阴影里。

翼僵硬地躺在地上，赌气般地直直迎视着对方的眼睛。

“既然是事务所的意思，这次就算了。”

对方说完就放开翼站了起来，接着泷泽头也不回地离开了舞蹈练习室。

长长地吐出一口气，翼心有余悸地望着泷泽关上的那扇门，丧气地伸手摸了摸脖子后面。好在他的头发比较长，万一明天对方留下的痕迹没有消失掉，发尾也勉强能够盖住。

分明仅仅是单纯地去看朋友的演唱会，在泷泽这里也会变成这么复杂的事情。

不过在那之后，翼确实也没有再和樱井私下单独出去过了。

后来的翼把自己大半的人生都给了工作，还有泷泽。

那些口头上的约定，不论是对方去翼家吃饭还是翼再去樱井家打游戏，直到十几年后的今天他们也没能实现。

至于和樱井时隔多年再次取得联系，已经是在他和泷泽分手以后了——就在他因为酒精而失去记忆的忘年会的后半。

后来在对那晚空白的记忆的惴惴不安之中，他和樱井偶尔会交换问候的简讯，翼住院的时候，对方也有特意打过电话来慰问他；夏天那会儿泷泽上岚的节目宣传KEN☆Tackey的新曲，在西班牙度假的翼还收到过樱井发来的礼节性的问候信息。

「泷泽拜托你多多关照了。」

像是魔障了一般，他竟然用这样自以为是到可笑的口气回复了对方的信息。

就好像……他和泷泽还没有分手的时候一样。

***

 

两个人有一搭无一搭地聊着，菜吃了七七八八，那瓶昂贵的红酒也已经喝掉了一大半，翼眼下正处于恰到好处的微醺状态。

“翼君的身体现在怎么样？已经有下一步的计划了吗？”

闻言翼叹了口气：“一时半会儿还什么也做不了，只能先养好身体再说。”

樱井表示理解地点了点头：“因为身体的原因你也很辛苦吧……以后的事情，谁知道会变成什么样子呢？话说这些年事务所的后辈也突然变多了，我们也不年轻了啊。”

“翔君在说什么啊，岚现在不正是如日中天的时候嘛。”翼皱着眉笑道。

樱井没有接话，而是伸手拿起旁边的酒瓶，翼摇了下头，于是对方就只倒满了自己的杯子。

“谁能想到我能连续和泷泽君还有翼君都私下吃了饭呢，2018年真的是相当不可思议的一年啊。” 樱井感叹道。

“啊……”翼微微一怔，“今年做节目的时候，你们私下里还去吃饭了吗？”

“嗯，”樱井喝了一口酒，眼神渐渐变得闪烁起来，“这次是录制结束之后泷泽君主动提出的，不过还有staff们一起。自从两年前那次被夜会节目组拉着出外景之后，好像和泷泽君一起做节目的机会也变多了。”

“你们一起上节目明明超级有趣的。”翼反射性地接口。

“诶？你竟然看了吗？”樱井有些不好意思地挠了一下脸颊，“嘛……这回我们还被迫在节目上接吻了呢，哈哈超无聊……”

“三宅君也是，太爱捉弄人了……”翼温吞地笑着，双手却下意识捏紧了茶杯。

其实翼多多少少有点怕三宅。

早在出道之前，合宿的时候他和泷泽就被刚健两位古灵精怪的前辈给捉弄得够呛。后来一起拍《Neverland》的那段时间，翼又觉得三宅是个让他看不懂的人，对方总是露出令人琢磨不透的笑容，好像什么都知道，又什么都不说，始终用旁观者一般的眼神审视着周围的一切。

泷泽说和三宅出单曲是事务所的意思，是事务所放翼退社的条件之一，翼却觉得事实也许并不完全是那样。

泷泽明明以前对三宅也挺应付不来的，后来却会主动邀请对方在泷泽歌舞伎上共演。

这么说来，因为冷战那段时间他和樱井的关系太亲密，刚出道的那会儿泷泽还对对方一直怀抱着某种程度上的敌意。

然而随着年龄的增长，泷泽在工作上再也不会感情用事了。特别是到了最近几年，对方考虑的东西远远不是翼能够理解的，自然也绝对不会是个人喜好那么简单。

除了翼。

以前泷泽只会在翼的事情上失去控制。

那么，对方这个唯一的“弱点”现在也被完全地抹消了吧。

时间过得真快啊，翼恍惚地想，当初那个满身是刺的叛逆的少年已经变成了国民偶像组合的一员；而那个有着天使般秀美面孔的少年偶像也马上要成为独当一面的制作人了。

这时候樱井忽然开口了。

“当年我和你们两个一起举行成人礼的事情，你还记得吗？”

翼柔声笑了起来：“当然记得，坂本君是我们的见证人嘛。”

像是想到了什么无聊的事情，樱井禁不住自嘲地笑了一声：“那个时候我超羡慕你们两个的，不……应该说是超嫉妒泷泽君吧……翼君明明是我的好朋友，明明是我先和翼君组合的。”

“诶？”没料到对方会说出这样的话，翼睁大了双眼，一时之间不晓得该说些什么好。

“虽说我们先出道了，可还是泷泽君什么都能得到，” 仿佛在掩饰什么情绪一样，对方的口气格外地轻快，“真好啊，能和恋人一起光明正大地组合出道这种事情，我们其他人想都不敢想。”

酒精笼罩的大脑一下子就清醒了，血色刹那间从翼的脸上褪了下去，他几乎感到自己的嘴唇都有点发冷了：“为什……”

“别人怎么样我不清楚，但我从一开始的时候就知道啊，”望着他惊慌失措的样子，樱井温柔地笑道，“虽然我和你这些年来都没什么往来，别忘了我好歹也是看着你们开始交往的。”

这毫无预警的展开令翼慌得舌头都有些不听使唤了：“我、我和他也不是故意要瞒着谁，只是……只是……”

“你不用说的，我明白，”樱井叹息道，“还有忘年会那天晚上的事情，你好像一点也不记得了吧？”

缓慢而僵硬地摇了摇头，翼的脸因为羞耻和不安而隐隐发起热来，他用力清了清嗓子。

“其实……这次我约翔君出来……”

“啊，”樱井把杯子缓缓地放在桌上，对方的声线降了下来，“翼君约我出来，原来并不是为了和我叙旧，而是为了那天晚上的事情吗？”

“不是的！”翼慌忙抬起了头，却发现对方面含笑意地瞧着他，他一下子就涨红了脸，“抱、抱歉，但我是真的……很想知道忘年会那晚的事情……因为我完全都没有记忆了，如果我说了什么对泷泽不利的话被谁听到了，我……”

翼的声音越说越小，他在桌面上交握着的双手局促地攥紧了。

“翼君不用道歉的，”樱井连忙温柔地安抚着他，半开玩笑地说道，“你也没说出什么泷泽君的惊天大秘密啦，不用担心。”

翼垂下了头，他明白如果自己的酒后失言被有心的人记录下来，他和泷泽都将面临着极大的风险；更何况当天在场的人又都是事务所的关系者，对方很快就要进入到事务所的管理层了，万一有什么负面的传言出现……蒙受损失的就不单单是泷泽个人了。

虽说事情已经过去了这么久，但留个心总是没坏处的——

回过神来的时候翼突地发现自己竟然在用泷泽的思维模式在考虑问题，他一下子狼狈地怔住了。

这时，樱井忽然淡淡地开口了。

“那是二次会上的事了，你喝醉之后一直在我们这桌哭，那天留下来的我和大野君都听见你说你和泷泽君分手了……”对方的声音柔软了下来，“后来光一君过来找你的时候看到你的样子都吓坏了。”

对方的话令翼瞬间手脚冰凉，他无助地咬住下唇，整个人都恨不得找个角落缩起来。

“还有谁……还有谁听到我说的话了吗？”他拼命压抑着颤抖问道。

“放心吧，没有别人了。”樱井像是为了安慰他一般，又替他倒了一杯新的热茶，翼感激地接过杯子，小口地啜饮起来。

“虽然你是喝醉了，但是我们又像出道前一样，互相分享秘密什么的，总觉得有点高兴，”樱井弯起双眼，“而且光一君好像早就知道你们的事情了，至于我和大野……”

樱井的话停顿了下来，翼捧着茶杯，忐忑不安地等待对方接下来的发言。

“算了，”樱井忽然改变了口吻，“既然说到了这里，那我也来告诉翼君一个秘密好了。”

翼将好奇又迷惑不解的目光投向对方。

“真是败给他了，”樱井苦笑着叹了口气，“被那个人警告了啊，夜会录制的那天。明明拍摄节目的一整个下午都是笑眯眯的样子，那个时候才暴露出真正的本性了呢。”

“诶？”拿着茶杯的手一哆嗦，翼惊得飞快地坐直了身子，“被谁？泷泽吗？”

“还能有谁？”

「今井桑以后还要在艺能界继续工作的，我不允许有任何会对他今后的事业有影响的隐患存在。那天晚上的事情我们都当作什么也没有发生过吧，我话说在前面，樱井君，这可不是什么请求。」

那晚一直跟到自己家门口的泷泽，果然还是什么都听到了。

听着樱井的讲述，翼的四肢像是失去了力气一般，只觉得难以忍受的沉重，他的胸口也涌上了一阵强烈的、茫然若失般的空虚感。

神色复杂地凝视了他良久，樱井终于柔声开口道：“你们两个……在某些地方果真还是很像啊。”

翼深吸了一口气，颤抖着笑了。

“那是当然的，毕竟我们也在一起那么长时间了啊……”

翼注视着茶杯里的热气，他的眼眶泛起了一阵强烈的酸涩与胀痛，可终究那里还是什么也没能流出来。

这次离开之后，什么时候能够再回到舞台上还是未知数，而他早已是一个无法承载梦想的、破损的容器了。

即便稍稍摇晃一下就能让他彻底摔碎在地面上，即便如此……

那个人却还是愿意尝试着出手保护他吗？

 

***

2019/2/4

2019/6/4修改加笔


	13. ENDING C分支 Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人会撒谎，心会骗人，身体却总是很诚实。

解散公告发表之后，连一通电话也没有打来的翼，倒是有在好好地回复Takki发过去的工作邮件。

关于精选专辑的事情，翼的邮件写得很认真，选曲甚至排序的理由都罗列得条理清晰，还把歌单打印出来仔细地做了标注。

因为翼现在没有经纪人，所有的邮件应该都是对方亲自回复的，那妥当严谨、一丝不苟、毫无私人感情的措辞和语气，和一直以来Takki印象里的翼相去甚远。

某种程度上，那可以说是对他那天近乎威胁般的态度的无声的抗议吧——以那个人独特的方式。

Takki其实早就明白，工作从来不是翼生活的全部。

能够简单地从美食和性爱中获得肉体的愉悦，借由艺术和旅行得到精神的满足，世界对于那个人而言是自由而充满诱惑的乐园，而Takki一直以来都很羡慕这样满怀激情的翼。

Takki时不时就会想，自己之所以那么迷恋翼，有很大一部分原因也正是由于那个人对爱与美有着丰富敏锐的感知力，并且对生活又有着最纯粹无垢的热爱——对方的身上有着太多他所压抑和欠缺的东西。

所以翼大概永远也不会理解，这份工作对Takki到底意味着什么。

Takki下定决心把隐退的想法告诉社长的时候，那个从十三岁起就被他视为父亲一般存在的男人沉默了许久，只是沉重地叹了口气。

“这么多年了，YOU这种极端的性格一点也没有改变啊。”

深深地低着头，Takki虽然心怀歉意，却并没有任何的不安——因为他知道自己有充分而完美的理由，因为他清楚自己在对方心中的地位，被钟爱的有恃无恐让他确信自己终究会被原谅。

对方严厉地开口问道：“他知道你做的这些事情吗？”

翼怎么可能知道，那个人被他小心地保护得那么好。

为了和翼一起出道，当年不惜利用绯闻来威胁社长的他，不但狠狠地伤害了一个无辜的女孩子，也让自己的人气在出道前受到了影响。

但是，可以得到翼，一切都是值得的。

对他来说，爱情就是工作，工作就是爱情，是他以人生为筹码换来的，是就连翼本人也没有资格从他手里剥夺的东西。

于是，在3月份得知翼的身体情况已经无计可施，而对方坚持解散退社的时候，他真的不知道该怎么办了。

「分开之后我们都能去做自己真正想做的事情了，这不是很好吗？」

说出这样天真的话的翼，果然是什么都不懂。

Takki真正想做的事情，就是独占翼。

尊重那个人的意愿，给那个人自由，最后等来的却是这样的结果，早知如此，还不如干脆来硬的好了。

不做搭档也没关系，不在同一家事务所也没关系，不能再站在舞台上也没关系，哪怕病从此治不好了也没关系，翼永远也不会回到观众和fan的视线里也没关系。

事到如今再说些什么粉饰私心的漂亮话都是自欺欺人罢了。

他只是想单纯地以一个男人的身份，拥有那个人而已——

在那脖子上拴上只属于他的项圈，成为八音盒上只为他一人旋转舞蹈的美丽人偶。

归根究底，这个世界上怎么可能会有毫无代价的自由呢？

***

 

Takki着手Dinner Show最后的准备工作的时候，年末的日程也确定下来了。

和事务所商谈过跨年演唱会的具体安排之后，他给翼打了电话。

“我会在Dinner Show上公开参加跨年演唱会的消息，如果有人问起来，我可以和fan们讲你的事情吗？”

‘我的事情？’对面传来了翼疑惑的声音。

“今井桑现在还很精神啊，有一起在考虑表演选曲的事情啊什么的。”

‘啊……为了让fan安心，让她们觉得我们关系还很好吧？我无所谓，反正我不会接受媒体采访的，你说什么都可以。’

“我们关系不好吗？”Takki戏谑地反问道，“今井桑可是什么都会为我做呢，怎么看都是很好的关系吧？”

‘……够了吧！我要挂了。’

“记得去看邮件，我把彩排的时间发给你了。”

‘知道了……拜拜。’

电话被那个人干脆地挂断了，Takki把头抵在方向盘上，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

果然还是不甘心，这样的结束方式。

在解散的这个节骨眼上，别人对他怎么冷嘲热讽都可以，但要是中伤和诽谤组合的话，Takki是绝对不会允许的，无论是谁都没有资格否定他和翼的这十六年。

男人的面子也好，无谓的尊严也罢，他还是想要在最后的时候让别人看到他们华丽地谢幕的样子。

不论是复活的综艺节目，还是突然宣布参加的跨年演唱会。

以前为了翼和组合忍耐着的时候，他就早落给别人滥用职权的形象了，Takki冷笑着想，如今就算真的这么做了，又有谁敢在他面前说些什么呢？

***

 

“感觉年末电视和报纸上全都是泷泽桑的新闻和CM呢……”翼抬头看着休息室墙上的电视机，自言自语般地说。

Takki瞥了一眼电视：“很快明年就看不到了，你姑且忍耐一下吧。”

诧异地睁大了眼睛，翼霎时间露出了愧疚的神色：“我不是那个意思……”

站在镜子前整理着衣服，Takki像是不经意一般地随口说道：“等下录制结束之后Hiromi桑说要带大家去喝一杯，你也一起来吧。”

翼踌躇不决地低下头。

“我已经不是事务所的人了，我还是不去了。”

Takki不由得蹙起了眉：“今天我们两个才是主角，你不去算什么啊。”

“泷泽桑才是主角吧，过去是，现在也是，”攥紧了双手，翼漠然地别开脸，“今天我也只是为了让你更加完美的添头而已……”

Takki一把抓住翼的衣领，粗暴地打断了那个人的话，接着在对方震惊的注视下吻了上去。

翼的手猛地捏住他的胳膊试图推开他，但Takki退开了一点，贴在对方耳边警告般地低声开口：“别挣扎得太厉害了，衣服会皱掉。”

他隔着衬衫摸上翼剧烈起伏着的胸口，对方倒抽了一口冷气，颓然地停止了所有的挣动。

这恐怕是真真正正的职权滥用了。

毫无罪恶感地想着，Takki温柔地舔着对方的下唇，翼微弱地颤抖着，却顺从地张开了嘴。

“非得在这里不可吗……”对方喘息着被他推在门上，一门之隔的走廊里传来斗真和松润兴奋的交谈声，远处村上和锦户愉快的笑声，还有staff通知大家准备的声音。

“在今年结束之前，今井桑什么都会为我做的不是吗？”

 

那天，节目最后快到翼出场的时候，Takki的余光瞟到那个人一脸动摇却又强作镇定的样子站在那里，然后他才注意到对方的服装上原本和他配对的那只领结不见了。

是刚才在休息室里两个人接吻的那会儿不知道掉到哪里去了吧。

快乐的泡泡在他的胃部轻飘飘地浮起来，Takki在众人的环绕中甜甜地笑着，不着痕迹地抬手扯下了自己的领结。

***

 

“我明天早上还有摄影，这就要回去了，我顺路送你吧。”

正在餐厅门口等着计程车的翼站在车外瞪着他。

“上车吧，你站在这里太显眼了。”Takki一边解锁车门，一边朝送他出来的山下几个人微笑着挥手。

和二十年前不同，当初那些青涩的Jr们现在都是正当红的忙碌艺人了，就连久违的重聚也应酬不了太晚。

“Takki也要回去了吗？”这时候樱井走了过来，对方小心地看了看Takki，又瞧了一眼翼，“翼君，身体没事吧？需要我给你叫计程车吗？”

还没等那个人接话，Takki就抢先出了声。

“不用，我们刚说好了，我送他回去，”他弯起眼睛，露出自己最灿烂的笑容，“樱井君今天辛苦了。”

“哦……Ta……泷泽君也是。”樱井貌似被他的笑容搞得有点手足无措，便转过头去看翼，那个人只是咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

樱井轻轻搂了一下翼的腰，翼却回身用力地拥抱住了对方。

樱井瞪大了双眼，明显吃了一惊，但对方很快就恢复了过来，抬手拍了拍翼的后背，用Takki听不见的音量在翼的耳畔说了些什么。

面前的两个人仿佛互相安慰一样的身体接触令Takki在不知不觉中皱起了眉，他的手指也无意识地在大腿上焦躁地敲击起来。

“翔君，我们的计程车到了。”大野在远处叫着樱井的名字。

翼放开了樱井：“我没关系……翔君晚安，今天谢谢大家了。”

总算等到那个人和樱井告了别，Takki满意地看着翼低头拉开车门上了车，虽然对方仍然刻意地坐到了后排去。

那个人一上车就仿佛再也忍耐不住一般发出了责难。

“泷泽桑，我记得我们好像已经不算恋人了吧？！”

“你是指今天在休息室里接吻的事吗？这得怪今井桑之前在信里说了很冷淡的话吧？”熟练地发动车子，Takki理所应当地回答道。

“信？”翼愣了一下，半晌才露出恍然的表情。

Takki冷冷地开口：“简直像是公开分手信一样。”

“哈？”听到他的话，对方难以置信一般地反问道，“中居前辈要在节目上读出来的信，你要我写成什么样子？”

“但我们在一起的时候，我可从来没把今井桑当作麻烦啊。还有对手什么的，根本就是你擅自那么认为的吧？”

一瞬间，死寂降临了整个车厢。

Takki马上觉察到自己说错话了。

后视镜里，路边招牌的灯光映着对方惨白的脸，再次开口的时候，翼的声音都发抖了。

“太过分了……”翼喃喃地低语，“我做错了什么要被你这么对待？”

听着对方极力克制着的委屈的哽咽，Takki无奈地叹了口气：“你误会了。”

他停顿了一下，继续说道：“我和今井桑之间不需要分个输赢吧？就算是最近的对手也好，无论你和我谁输谁赢，都是一荣俱荣、一损俱损的事情啊？组合难道不就是这样的存在吗？是你的胜负心太强了吧？”

翼沉默着。车里很暗，Takki看不清对方的表情，但是他知道对方在听。

“还是说……你也和村上他们一样，从那个时候起就嫉妒着我吗？”

终于，翼吐出了一声疲倦的叹息：“会说出这种话就代表你根本就不明白……你只是理所当然地觉得自己比别人优秀罢了。出道之后，你大概从来没尝过失败的滋味吧。”

“谁说的，”Takki自嘲地开口，“现在不是，每时每刻都在切身体会着吗？”

翼的神色更加黯淡了，对方无言地将视线转向窗外，自那之后都不再说话了。

 

Takki的车开到翼的公寓门口停了下来，他知道翼要下车了，便拉开储物盒翻出了烟，但是对方却坐在那里好一会儿都没有动。

“泷泽……”

那个人忽然开口了。

“……等到跨年演唱会之后，我们就两不相欠了吧？”

Takki摸出打火机的手突兀地停住了。

两不相欠……？

难道翼认为在最后的这段日子里配合他出席这些活动，都是因为对方“欠”他的？

金属冰冷而坚硬的棱角无情地硌进他的掌心，他的牙关也在无意中咬紧了，怒火在肺泡中肆虐，无情地燃烧着他胸腔里的氧气，Takki觉得自己几乎就要窒息了。

接着他听到翼紧张地呼出了一口气。

“你明天的摄影是几点开始？” 对方唐突地改变了话题。

“……七点半。”

“好早啊，”翼低着头轻声说，“从我家过去，会不会近一点？”

“诶？”那个瞬间他以为自己听错了，Takki飞快地眨了眨眼，他怔忪地回过头去看对方，翼却已经推开门下了车。

那个人站在车旁，12月的寒风把翼的大衣吹得衣角飞舞，对方面无表情地垂眸望着他。

“你还有我家的钥匙吧？”

***

 

Takki从浴室里出来的时候，客厅里一片黑暗。

唯独从卧室的门缝间撒出一线暖黄的光，仿若明目张胆的路标，又像是那个人实施诱引的代行，让他不由自主地迎上去，下意识地伸出手试图接住那束光芒。

他推开门走了进去。

“‘什么都会做’，原来是这个意思吗？我竟然都不知道。”

Takki的膝盖压在床铺上，那个人背对着他，沉在蓬松的被子里的身体只露出圆滑而泛着微光的肩头，随着他压迫床面的动作微微地颤了颤。

对方的声音闷在松软的织物之中：“……这个也包含在内。”

“今井桑，这可是好大的牺牲啊。”Takki好似嘲讽一样哼笑，他的手却掀开了被子的一角，轻柔又小心翼翼地摸上对方光裸的肌肤。

翼的皮肤柔软而温暖，带着蒸汽的热潮，还有柑橘系的入浴剂的清香。平滑美好的脊背一如他记忆中一样，细腻而温热，浅褐色的皮肤上零星点缀着日晒过后的小小雀斑。

“你不要会错意了，”翼突然翻过身来，灯光打在对方光滑干净的下巴上，Takki隐约还能闻到须后水的香气，那双漆黑的大眼睛反射着意义不明的光，又直直地映进他的瞳孔里，“我说的什么都会为你做，不代表我做的都只是你想要的事情。”

Takki有些疑惑地蹙起了眉。

那个人用手撑起了身体，这次被单从翼的腰上彻底滑落了下来，整个赤裸的身体骄傲又坦率地完全地暴露在他的视线之下。

以前翼在床上的时候是这样的吗？Takki的脑中卷起一阵晕眩的欲潮，他的心脏诡异地狂跳起来，眼前的人仿佛是他从来不曾见过的诱惑模样，又或者是在他久远的春梦里依稀可辨的影子。

然而，无论这个人的外表发生了怎样的改变，变成了如何陌生又疏离的样子，头发变长或者变短，发色是金色还是黑色，肤色是浅还是深，腰肢是不盈一握的纤细还是隆起丰满肉感的曲线，令他产生欲情的不是这个人的什么打扮或什么样子，甚至与这个人的性别或是身份也毫无关系，而是单纯的“这个人”而已。

只是今井翼而已。

“我再和你确认一遍，我们……已经不是恋人了对吧。”

在他心灵的最下层，孤独、阴暗又不见天日的牢笼里，欲望的野兽正孤注一掷地疯狂撞击着铁笼的门扉，一下又一下，震得他的整个胸腔都摇撼着发出悲鸣，发出暴躁而歇斯底里的嚎叫。

“我们……嗯，不如说正是因为不是恋人了……”慢慢跪坐了起来，翼歪着头，露出有些悲伤的微笑，“只是sex，不行吗？”

***

 

“……今井桑，保险套……有吗？”Takki气喘吁吁地把满是润滑剂的手按在翼的小腹上，那个人细碎地拧扭着腰，手指攥在枕头里，长长的睫毛沾上了细小的水珠，被吻得红肿的唇瓣间流泻出情色的叹息。

“不需要……”

Takki的性器抵在对方的大腿内侧，翼乱动的屁股好几次磨蹭过了他勃起的前端，让他不由得愈发躁动难耐起来。

维持着仅剩的理智，他开口道：“被子和床单会被弄脏的，今井桑讨厌那样吧？”

“都说了不需要……啊！”

Takki到底还是耐不住性子，坚挺的勃起有意无意地戳进对方的臀缝里，翼惊喘着拱起腰，黏答答的润滑剂从适才被他的手指扩张过的穴口溢出来滴在了床单上。

“泷泽……”翼低低地叫着他，那总是喜欢把他的姓的最后一个音节吞掉的发音方式，仿佛是在撒娇一样，令此时此刻的Takki格外怀念又心情复杂。

男人的欲望不过是这样浅薄的东西。

他明知道这个人又在故技重施，就像之前每次说分手的时候一样，再次企图把性爱当做蒙混过关的道具，却还是不想要放过送到嘴边来的饕餮盛宴。

无论如何，他的身体仍然会对翼的诱惑产生反应是可悲的不争的事实。

Takki发狠地吸吮着对方胸前的突起，舌尖在对方的锁骨上留下一片片殷红且凄艳的花朵。

翼敏感的身体被他撩拨得不住发抖，无防备地暴露出来的勃起在等待中寂寞不安地淌着泪。

指尖轻轻划过对方的肚脐，他眯起了双眸。

“今井桑，你自己来弄好不好？

翼低伏着眼睫，覆着泪膜的眸子怨恨似的望向他。

把散乱的头发拢到脑后，Takki舔着嘴唇，灼热地注视着对方。

翼咬着下唇纠结了好半天，然后用手肘勾住了自己的膝窝，把一条腿拉到胸口。随后那个人伸出手，向下摸索着握住Takki热硬的性器。

那滚烫的肉刃已经被润滑剂和前液染得湿濡而滑腻，被翼的指头圈住的时候，Takki的内股立刻抽跳着绷紧了，渴望的热流急切而汹涌地翻腾起来，但是他用力地咬住了腮边的肉。

急促而苦闷地喘息着，翼费力地抬起上半身去确认他的位置，之后又沉重地倒回到床上，凭着感觉挪动腰臀调整着进入的角度。就这样反复了不知多少次，那个人开始在他身下发出挫败而焦躁的泣音，翼的入口也已经被碾磨得柔软黏腻地微微开合。Takki支在翼身体两侧的手都在剧烈地抖，但是他忍住了直接顶进对方体内的冲动，只是粗重地吐息着，凝视着翼笨拙地扭着腰屡次尝试，直到他性器的前端被缓慢而确实地吞进那圈紧致而滚烫的肉环里。

然而对方没一会儿就停了下来，额头冒出的汗水顺着鬓角流进那人的颈窝，深色的皮肤如同被水浸透了一般笼罩上艳丽的光泽。

“啊……泷泽……已经……”

翼紧紧地抱住自己的一只大腿，好似精疲力尽一般地呜咽着，Takki性器的一部分还留在对方体外，不过以对方别扭的角度恐怕很难好好地全部纳入身体。

他能看到翼分开到极限的股间，那勃起的器官吐出的粘液已经把下腹的毛发染得透湿发亮。

“泷泽……”翼转开泛着红潮的脸，含糊不清地哀求道，“求你了，快插进来……”

如同坠入了未知的世界一般，Takki震惊地张大了双眼。

今晚的翼说不出哪里有点奇怪。

他从来没有听翼在性事中说过这样的话，尽管以前对方也会要求他，在被快感支配的中途也会说些毫无意义的求欢的句子，却从没有像此时这般绝望而卑微过。

平日里对方这样的举动也许会令Takki产生警觉，可现在的他已经没什么余裕了，翼今晚异样的顺从已经让他的理性濒临崩塌。

Takki近乎是本能地捏住翼的另一只大腿的根部猝然地压了上去，轻易地就把自己一贯到底。

“啊啊啊……！”随着他的进入，翼的头猛地向后仰了过去，淫乱的媚音控制不住地从对方的喉咙里被压迫出来，霎时在卧室里淫糜地回响起来。

他往复抽送了几次，意乱情迷地俯视着翼狂乱地在他身下呻吟，贪婪地注视着那具小麦色的躯体被情欲撕扯开、几乎丧失理智的模样。

Takki抓起翼的另一只手，引导着对方勾住另一条腿的膝窝，这下他总算可以腾出手来抱住那个人饱满结实的屁股了。

他按住对方的胯部向下用力地推压，翼的身体被更加夸张地弯折过去，那个人放荡地娇喘着，满脸通红地大张着双腿，很快抬起两只手遮住了满是泪水的眼睛。

“今井桑……不要挡着脸，你看啊，我插到你身体里的东西……”

钳住对方的下颚逼迫对方移开双手，翼抽泣着不情愿地摇着头，眼神惊慌失措地向下身扫过去，随后更加可怜又无助地哭喘起来。

像是故意做给翼看似的，Takki慢慢地把自己抽出来，又压着对方的屁股狠狠地插进去，大腿根部在对方的臀肉上不断地撞出清脆的声响。

“不……太、深了……啊！”多重的感官冲击大概太过强烈，羞耻的泪水迸出了翼的眼眶，媚红的眼角挂着破碎而令人心惊的色气，那对失神地扩开来的深黑瞳孔的主人在他充满占有欲的凶暴抽刺之中发出胡乱的呓语，“啊啊……要射了……！”

双膝痉挛着向内夹紧，那个人哭着咬住右手的拇指，自始至终没被碰触的性器抽跳着打在软软的小腹上，刹那间白浊的液体喷溅出来，漫长的射精让翼的喉头都发出破裂的悲鸣，浑浊的热液甚至一直溅射到翼的下巴和脸颊上。

翼虚脱似的喘息着，身体仍然在高潮的余韵里一抖一抖的，仿佛无意识一般伸出舌头舔去滑到嘴角的浓稠的精液。

Takki埋在对方体内的性器正被那湿热的内壁不规律地狠狠挤压着，这下又险些因为眼前这放荡至极的景象而当场发泄出来。

他固定住对方的臀部再次律动起来，翼喘不过气似的随着Takki的顶弄哼哼着，不一会儿就嘶哑得叫不出声来，只是死死地抱着自己的双腿。

注视着被他占有着的那个人冶艳却几近痛苦的脸庞，Takki的理性在警告他不能给翼的身体增加更多的负担了，对方的身体不是为了承受这样粗暴无度的索取而存在的，他却怎么也停不下来。

然而，像是察觉到了他内心的挣扎，翼泪眼模糊地抬起下巴望向他，颤抖着握住了Takki掐在自己大腿上的那只手。

“泷泽……更……更用力一点……”Takki惊讶地感到那修长的指头瑟瑟地插进了他的指间，如同安抚一般地攥紧了，“再给我……更多一点……”

他不顾一切地俯下身去吻对方，翼的身体被折得更厉害了，眼睛都失去了光采，对方的泪水和唾液狼藉地蹭在他的脸上，Takki的唇舌所及之处又烙印下了更多激情的痕迹。

那个人荒淫混乱地呻吟着，那双乌黑的眸子只是温柔地凝望着他，但渐渐地，那里也不再流出新的眼泪了。

那之后的翼始终紧扣着他的手，柔顺地接受了他狂风暴雨般的欲情。

最终，Takki头晕目眩地赶在高潮之前把自己抽出来，灭顶的快感让他倒抽着冷气差点跌在翼的身上，紧接着他就一股脑地射在了翼的小腹上，对方肚子上挤出的颤颤的软肉现在全沾满了两个人的精水。

释放之后的Takki拼命平复着呼吸，汗水滴滴答答地全都砸在对方的胸膛上。

“泷泽……”汗水淋漓的翼虚弱地吐出粗嘎的呼吸，“把我放下……难受……”

他赶忙松开手把对方放平在床上。

“没事吧？”Takki伸手轻抚着对方汗湿的额头，“你也出太多汗了吧……”

翼喘着气闭上眼睛沉进床铺里，整个人都湿透了。

“……今井桑？”

以前在翼家做爱的时候，那个人都特别执著于事后的清理，每次在床上做完，对方一定要两个人全都冲过澡换过床单之后才肯睡觉。

Takki起身去厨房里给翼倒了水，回来的时候那个人依旧埋在被子里，动也不动一下。

他把杯子放在了床头柜上，这时对方艰难地翻了个身蜷缩起来，头发上的汗水在雪白的枕头上洇出一大片湿痕。

宛如轻笑般，翼沙哑的呢喃幽幽地飘了过来。

“我也不明白啊……就算这么痛苦……我果然还是最想和你做……”

猝不及防地愣住了，对方这句话背后所包含的可能的事实和潜在的深意令Takki僵硬地戳在了原地。

然而，前一分钟才刚刚丢下爆弹发言的翼却没了声息。

 

Takki站在客房里，从自己的外套中翻出翼家的备用钥匙。

那个钥匙链已经磨损得很严重了，他犹豫了半晌，还是把钥匙从上面取了下来，把钥匙链重新放回到自己的口袋里。

做完这一切，他躺回到客房的床上，Takki叼着没点燃的烟仰头盯着天花板，心头涌上无可避免的倦怠感和难以言喻的空虚感。

在这样的夜晚，这具激情过后渐渐冰冷下来的身体，就像是再也不会为了什么人而温热起来了似的。

***

 

第二天，有拍摄工作的Takki早早地起床了。

他没有吃早饭的习惯，就只是冲了澡。

翼卧室的门紧紧地关着，连一丝缝隙都没有留下。

离开的时候，他把翼家的备份钥匙放在餐桌上，又顺手拿起那件整整齐齐地叠放在玄关的大衣，Takki突然地想，他们可能真的是最默契的搭档了吧。

反正他们两个人，都已经不会再成为任何其他人的东西了。

***

2019/2/7

2019/6/8修改加笔


	14. ENDING 通常C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这世间分手的理由纵有无数个，其中最无关紧要的便也是爱情。

从深夜到清晨，翼已然不记得自己哭了多久。

只有慈悲的睡眠夺走意识的片刻，他才能获得短暂的安宁，但那样的安宁却仍并不是他内心中真正渴望的。

天还没亮的时候，从客厅里隐约传来的轻微响动令翼从极不安稳的浅眠中猝然惊醒。

触手可及的是冰凉的床单，带着令人不悦的阴冷潮湿的汗渍，翼拖着无力的四肢从床上翻下来，却踉跄着差点跪倒在地上，他几乎手脚并用地爬过去，整个身体颤栗着倚住门，掌心在木质的表面上留下了汗湿的印子。

翼屏住呼吸，甚至连喘息声都不敢于发出来，生怕杂音干扰了他现今本就不太灵光的听力，然后他将那只唯一可以清晰地捕捉到声音的耳朵紧紧地贴在了门板上——

咔嚓。

那个人推门离开的声响好轻，好轻……

在那之后，整间公寓终于彻底在黑暗之中沉寂。

翼疲累至极地瘫坐下来，缓缓闭上了肿胀刺痛的双眼。

他恍神地想着，对方到底有没有意识到昨天在节目的最后，那个人一直是以什么表情面对镜头的？

尽管舞步和歌词一早就记忆在身体的细胞里了，舞台上的配合就像呼吸一样自如，但翼太熟悉对方了，已经到了比对自己还要了解的程度。

昨晚站在他身边的泷泽，那从不曾蒙尘的闪闪发亮的笑容不知为何黯淡了许多，那张精致美丽的脸庞也仿佛笼上了一层冷淡的雾霭。

明明半小时前对方还在休息室里用那样近乎羞辱般的态度热情又下流地吻过他，却第一次在镜头前一反常态地没有回应翼投去的“通常营业”的目光。

那是无意识的举动，还是有意为之呢？

是因为没有必要维持虚假的爱意了，在fan的面前连个样子都不愿意伪装了吗？

刚刚出道那些年，泷泽在演唱会和综艺节目上总是会用热烈而迷恋的眼神追随着他、主动去拉他的手的。早年staff也常常拿这个来调侃他们“关系真好啊”、“Takki真是迷翼君啊”，翼不清楚最初的时候那里有多少演技的成分在里面，又或者是对方借机在假戏真做，可在他开始配合对方在镜头前“营业”之后，泷泽却总是对此颇有微辞。

「翼只有在fan的面前才会作出很爱我的样子呢。」

「翼会故意在镜头前对我说一些坏心眼的话吊我的胃口吧？」

「有fan撑腰的时候今井桑总是容易得意忘形，必须要惩罚才行……你看，身体还是很诚实的，前面已经这样湿答答的了……」

「随便你在观众的面前说什么令人误会的话也好、冷淡的话也好……反正翼是属于我的吧？」

「呐，再把腿张开一点，今井桑……」

记忆中无数个晚上那人耳鬓厮磨时的低语在脑海中不合时宜地回响起来，令翼不由自主地打了个寒颤。

然而又是从什么时候起，情况变成了由泷泽来回握住他伸向对方的手的呢？

包括昨天晚上，主动提出邀请的人不正是他自己吗？

可翼没法自欺欺人地骗自己说这一切都是为了报答那个人最后为了保护他所做的事情，毕竟过去泷泽什么时候又要求过他的回报呢？

他想和泷泽做爱，并不是因为他对那个人于心有愧，并不是因为对方单纯是那个肉体契合的对象，而是源于那个人曾经是他分享欢愉与情欲的恋人，是他长年以来渴求着的、为之献身的灵魂伴侣。

他对那个人的感情，永远不是用简单的词汇甚至语言就能够形容与描述的了，那里掺杂了各种各样复杂、矛盾且难以言喻的心绪，就如同一个错综纠缠的巨大毛线团，打满了无数的死结，再也理不清开始和结束的位置。

如果非要给这样的行为下定义的话，也许就只有“本能”这两个字最为贴切了吧。

对泷泽的注视、爱抚和亲吻作出回应，对那个人温柔又强硬的侵犯和占有产生反应，在情事的过程中渴望着对方带给他的快感和苦痛，都是翼的大脑和身体的本能。

说到底，他们的成长经历、性格特征和思维模式都全然不同，只不过他们虽然不以同样的方式来思考，却能够互相理解对方的行为，在过去的那么多年中，也并不觉得对方与自己的不同是什么令彼此难以忍受的事情，反而会因为迥异的特质而相互吸引。

就算不能完全地了解对方的内心，却能够读懂对方的表情和动作的含义，甚至可以毫无缘由地凭借习惯猜到对方下一步的举动。

对方露出某种神情的时候就是准备说什么样的话了；那个人只要一个眼神翼就明白对方想要去拿什么东西；泷泽靠近的时候翼甚至从对方的肢体语言就知道对方要用什么样的方式拥抱和亲吻自己。

这一切，也都是两个人长时间的磨合后形成的本能——

所以爱那个人大抵也是一种本能吧，被镌刻在骨肉里，让人变得怯懦而卑微，又或者盲目而偏执，如同一早被驯服的野马，只要在骑手走近的时候就会条件反射般顺从地跪伏下来。

而那个人对自己的保护，算不算也是长年累积下来的本能之一呢？

翼在忽然而至的晕眩中痛苦地闭上了双眼。

 

“我知道你没睡。”

情事结束后，在离开翼的卧室之前，穿好了衣服的泷泽站在他的床边：“明年我就会成为子公司的社长，这件事基本已经定下来了，只等合适的时机官宣。”

翼背对着泷泽蜷缩在被两个人的汗水和精液染得潮热湿闷的被单里，他仅仅是呆滞地睁着眼睛，空茫地盯着虚空中不存在的某一点。

果然……这就是对方的宿命吧。

翼期望的“自由”和那个人认为的“自由”是有着完全不同的含义的。

即将背负着更多人的命运的泷泽，走上了与他相悖的、必然又更加残酷的道路。

“我们不是一路人”——这大概是恋人分手时最伤人的句子了吧，就如同是从根本上否定了两个人共同经历的过去，连一点余地和温存都不给彼此留下。

可他们之间没能说出口的那些刺痛人心的话，那个人说不定早就明白了，否则一向谨慎行事的泷泽今晚是不会冲动地留下来和翼过夜的，难道不正是因为对方已经心知肚明他们的一切都无法回到原本的模样了，才终于自暴自弃了吗？

翼漠然地轻声开口：“那真是恭喜了，泷泽社长。”

半晌之后，对方阴沉地粗声道：“你想说的就只有这句话吗？”

翼无言地狠狠咬住了下唇。

那些话在刺伤着对方的同时也是在凌迟着自己吧，翼默默地想，终究这一晚也只会成为泷泽辉煌而完美的人生之中又一个肮脏而见不得人的秘密，自此被永远封存在过去的记忆里。至于他们之间真实热切的爱欲、永不餍足的相互渴望，只会成为禁锢住彼此的牢笼而已。

然而就在这时，对方却再次开口了。

“如你所见，事实上我也并没有其他的容身之所了，”泷泽自嘲的笑声从他身后传了过来，“但你和我不一样，你还有选择的自由的。”

翼一下子狼狈地愣住了，他的心脏毫无征兆地激烈绞痛了起来，可是事到如今，他连回头去看一眼那个人的表情的勇气也失去了。

啊啊，说到底，每个人生来都是孤独的。而在翼的心目中，泷泽可能比这世上任何其他的灵魂又要更加寂寞而惹人爱怜一点吧。

那蜜糖般甜美的笑容，幼犬般率真的眸眼，骄阳般旺盛的精力，全无旁骛的进取心，笨拙又精心的体贴……还有寂寞时逞强的撒娇。

翼的唇角扭曲成了一个酸涩而痛楚的弧度，即便是在这样的时刻，他能想到的依旧是那个人对他的好，他能记起的仍然是他们彼此珍视着对方的时候的心情。

只不过对于从最初的那一刻起自己就没有可能成为对方人生中唯一且最终的归宿这件事，翼一早便有清醒的认知。

长年间感情的挣扎与勉力的维系，分分合合、若即若离的牵绊，彼此间的妥协和退让，一步步被爱情的华美泡沫蒙蔽了的理智和危机感。

过去翼提出的无数次的分手的请求，中途就不知何时已然变成了他在每一次丧失方向、害怕失去对方的时候用来一遍又一遍向对方确认爱意的借口。

可就算当下的一切事实都验证了翼当初的正确，又能怎么样呢？

再次握住那个人的手是一件多么容易的事情，再次迷失在没有未来的情爱中又是一件多么简单的事情，可他们怕是再也不被允许拥有那些轻率而不负责任的快乐了。

“呐，今井桑……能听听我最后的请求吗？”

 

翼再次睁开双眸，勉强拖着发软的双腿返回到床上。

他还没有清理过床单和身体，但那些现在都不重要了。他从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了药，虽然双手哆嗦着，不过他仍旧可以完全不借助水就熟练地把那些药片吞下去。

虚弱地爬进被子里，翼努力让自己躺平，好减轻些头晕的症状。

此时此刻，在激情过后的早上陷入疑似病症发作的剧烈眩晕和耳鸣之中，可能也正是对他前一夜的失控和不谨慎的惩罚吧。

但是意外地，他并不感觉到后悔。

那到底是整整二十三个年头啊，他们在彼此的身上雕刻下的形状……他的心脏，他的大脑，他的每一片皮肤和骨肉，就连他的血液、汗水和眼泪恐怕也都是对方的味道了吧。

至于从他们邂逅的那天起就套在他脖子上的那只肉眼看不见的、并不存在解开的方法的项圈，将会一直是他永远属于那个人的证明。

仿佛喘不过气来一般，翼用不住地轻颤着的双手抚上自己的颈子，苦闷地将头向后仰了过去——

今井翼是泷泽秀明的俘虏，泷泽秀明又是谁的奴隶呢？

***

 

12月底的东京，寒意渐浓。

2018年眼看就要过去；2019年的脚步悄然接近了。

告别的日子近在眼前。

那天后从泷泽那里来的联络一次也没再有过。

在彩排之前得到刚君因为身体抱恙的缘故不会出席跨年演唱会的消息后，翼数次给对方打去电话却都没有被接听，发去的短信也始终没有得到回复。

只有一次，光一无奈地打电话来劝说翼先不要联系刚了，对方耳朵的恢复状况也还不是很好，等刚精神状态允许的时候自然会主动联络他的。

“你的身体也还在康复中吧？不要太勉强自己了，”光一在草草地挂断电话之前小声嘀咕了一句，“你和那家伙啊，都没法让人放心……”

失魂落魄地放下手机，翼知道是自己让刚君失望了。

「我受够你们两个了！我再也不要听到你们两个人的事情了，随你的便吧。」

得知翼在录完节目的那晚又忍不住和泷泽上了床，刚气得当场挂断了他的电话，冷冰冰地丢下一条短信之后就再也没有理过他了。

翼懊恼而绝望地捂住了脸，现在的一切都是他自作自受。

其实刚一直以来并不看好他和泷泽的关系的。虽然过去对方总是愿意温柔地倾听翼的烦恼、给他建议，有时也会开导翼让他不要胡思乱想，不过刚君同样也会毫不留情地尖锐地指出他们之间存在的问题。

对方时不时就会数落翼从来没考虑明白自己想要什么，仅仅是在一味地接受泷泽给的东西；说翼不懂得拒绝和吸取教训，总是好了伤疤忘了疼；说翼太耽于肉体的安逸和欢愉，没有一点自制力。

翼当然知道刚的话都是有道理的。

毕竟刚和光一成为恋人之后一起经历过的大风大浪要比翼和泷泽遇到的多太多了，翼也清楚对方如果不是真心地把自己当作是亲友，单单面对一个关爱的后辈是绝对不会说那些中肯甚至偶尔有些刺痛人心的告诫的。

最开始的时候翼还会感到有些羞愧和惶惶不安，但后来在泷泽制造出的安全感里也渐渐变得理直气壮起来。

翼觉得分手说多了也失去了应有的效力，泷泽在感情上态度强硬又不肯放手；合约在身的自己和对方又并没有太多选择的余地，真正分开的话肯定会牵扯到很多的利益关系；何况泷泽为他们在事务所已经争取到了相当程度的自由了，姑且维持现状也没什么不好。

「你给自己找的借口还挺多嘛，」听到他越来越天衣无缝的辩解，刚恨铁不成钢似的瞪着他，「那下次可不要再哭着到我和光酱这里来了。」

其实翼都知道的，不用刚君说他也知道的——

泷泽排得满满的通告和他单薄到可怜的工作日程表，每况愈下的身心健康状况，被压缩到极致的私人空间，无法像普通人一样与心爱之人携手共度一生的绝望，还有与那个人在事业和生活的道路上都渐行渐远的恐惧。

以他们两个人过于强烈的个性，果然还是不行吧。

在停活和分手之后，他们就像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒一般，无论是来自哪个方面积压的负面情绪，无论多么辛辣、酸涩又阴暗的欲望都再也不加掩饰地朝着彼此倾泻而去。

在慌慌张张地合上盖子的时候，他们是不是把彼此之间仅存的爱与迷恋也关在那里面了呢？

明知道泷泽一直都在后悔停活那晚发生的事，却还是要用“两不相欠”这样的话激怒对方的自己，也是幼稚得可笑。

至于泷泽所执著的那个组合的“体面的收场”、“像样的结局”、“完满的落幕”，结果也不过只是流于表面工夫的努力罢了，他们只是簇拥在垂死的病人床前的亲属，麻木地盯着呼吸机上挣扎的线条，心如死灰地等待着注定的最终结局。

现在想来，当初他们分明是事务所里最高调的、最肆意妄为的，最如假包换的情侣了。

那一天，樱井用没能被很好地伪装起来的苦涩音调说出「真好啊，能和恋人一起光明正大地组合出道这种事情，我们其他人想都不敢想」这样的话的时候，那里面的妒意尽管已经被时光冲淡了许多，却仍旧是真实的。

翼相信拥有类似想法的人，在有限的知情者里也绝对不是少数。

很多人都认为那是用泷泽在事务所里的特殊身份换来的特别待遇吧，而翼能够跟泷泽一起组合出道，就仿佛是有了这后半生的璀璨星途的保障似的。

然而事实并不如某些人臆想的那样，也许是起点的不同，他们在演艺事业中付出的努力和遇到的困难并不比任何人少，而他们的关系也在公与私的拉锯撕扯中一点点变得破裂而变质了。

他和泷泽在一起的时候……两个人在一起的时候，他就失去了正常的思考和判断能力，泷泽宠着他也好，企图控制他也好，代替他在工作中做决定也好……对方吻着他的时候，抱着他的时候，他什么都可以不在乎的。

至少现在很幸福就可以了，以后的事情以后再考虑好了——他一直是这么说服自己的。

而那个人爱情的表现形式之所以会变得那么霸道而扭曲，大抵也全是因为这么多年来总是被翼娇惯着、纵容着吧。

到了这个年纪，分手恐怕就意味着一生都已经被毁掉了，因为自此以后他再也没法爱上其他人了。

不……与其说是自己没法再爱上别人，实际上是在心底的某个地方希望那个人再也不要爱上其他人吧。

虽然泷泽不是他的，但也不会是任何人的。

往后的岁月里能够有幸得到他们的人，怕是也只能得到那些细小的、被前任所有者丢弃遗落的残片吧。

翼无意中低下头的瞬间，有泪珠砸在桌面上“啪”地一声飞溅开来，支离破碎成一滩惨淡的湿痕。

泷泽的爱从来都是纯粹的——炽烈、耀眼而滚烫到近乎残忍，就像对方给人的印象一样，美丽得咄咄逼人又锋芒毕露。

“不纯”的恐怕是翼的自我怀疑、失望和对未来的彷徨不安吧。

他和泷泽在某种意义上又都是自我的人，因为无论是组合结成的理由也好，还是解散分开的原因也好，都是那么的任性。

他们终归要为此付出代价。

 

那天和樱井分别的时候，翼意外地见到了来接对方的大野。

由于以往工作中并无太多交集，所以他对那人的印象基本还停留在Jr时期他、泷泽、大野和冈田四个人合宿的那会儿。

大野并不惊讶于翼的在场，也丝毫没有表现出忸怩的姿态，仅仅是礼貌地和他打了招呼。

许诺了下一次的见面之后，翼目送着樱井和大野二人乘坐的计程车渐渐消失在视野里，他呼出一口白气，抬头眺望着阴霾的夜空。

冬天果然很令人讨厌呢。

从小到大，翼始终都对冬天喜欢不起来。他讨厌寒冷，讨厌雨雪，讨厌不能肆意亲近大海和阳光的这个沉闷的季节。

而如今，他又要在这个季节里失去他这辈子所经历过的最孤注一掷的爱情了。

仿佛在回应着他的哀愁一般，细小的雪花飘然而下，悄无声息地融化在翼长长的睫毛上。

正如这世上没有一片相同的雪花，刚和光一也好，大野和樱井也好，每对恋人之间大抵都有着各自难以言说的苦楚和幸福。

而在世界的某个角落，也会有像自己和泷泽这样，尽管痛苦地彼此深爱却仍旧无法维持下去的情侣吧。

美好的开始并不一定能迎来美满的结局，尽管他和泷泽两个人的命运也曾那样紧密地交织在一起；就算分手之后他们也不是没有挣扎和藕断丝连过，可阴差阳错的现实注定了他们到底也还是没有继续下去的缘分。

但好歹有一个结局总比无疾而终要强得多，不是吗？

翼的嘴角挂着恍惚的微笑，他瑟瑟地拉紧了外套的领口。

不久的将来，所有的纷扰和纠结，未理清的心绪和未了却的念想，都会在最后的那一天被简单粗暴地一刀斩断——

从此了结。

平成最后的梦物语，连同他与那个人历经半生的爱欲与情殇，即将一并迎来最终的落幕。

***

 

Takki疾步穿过熙熙攘攘的走廊，他时不时就要停下来和经过的人打招呼。

跨年演唱会的情况总是要特殊些，因为难得会有凑在一起的机会，大家经常借机互相走动，或者去前辈那里问候，所以休息室基本上都是不关门的。

“大明星这么着急是要去哪里啊？”生田攀着山下的肩膀笑嘻嘻地打趣道。

Takki目不斜视地经过对方身边，头也不回地飞快答道：“翼的休息室。”

如果不抓紧时间的话，他又要被礼节性的寒暄拖住了，反正等下到了翼的休息室，即便是大前辈也不会不解风情地来打扰他们的。

Takki找到翼的时候，对方正好在补妆，似乎对彩排前就化好的妆容不是很满意的样子。

他隐约听到翼歉意地拜托今天负责的化妆师帮自己把粉底打得再厚一些。

“翼君的气色确实不太好啊……身体还会觉得不舒服吗？”年轻的女性关切地问道，“千万不要勉强自己啊。”

翼带着笑意柔声应道：“谢谢关心，只是今天晚上没关系的。”

化妆师犹豫着还要再说什么，然而她抬头不经意瞥见了驻足在门口的Takki，就马上噤声了。

“泷泽桑。”

草草地点了一下头回礼，Takki示意化妆师不要在意自己的存在继续手上的工作，然后他就站在那里盯着坐在椅子上乖乖地任由别人摆布的翼。

Takki一早就化完了妆，换好了演出服，也和其他前辈们打过了招呼，不知为什么注视着这样不紧不慢的翼，他已经感到有些不耐烦了。

化妆刷扫过翼的脸颊，对方浓密的睫毛上沾了粉底，在灯光下脆弱地扑扇着。

“我这边很快就好了。” 闭着双眸的翼却像是不可思议地体察到了他的心情一样，毫无预警地开口道。

Takki猛地愣住了。

“没……离我们出场还有很久。”有些尴尬地垂下了眼帘，Takki不知道还能说些什么，可是他又不想就此离开。

他第一次觉得自己的脑子是空的，他什么都没有在思考，又或是什么都不愿意去思考了——

马上就要开始的演出，彩排时演练过的走位，绞尽脑汁思考出的致辞，一下子都从Takki的大脑里消失了。

那里什么也没有，连快乐或是悲伤的情绪也好似被抽空了。

“好怀念啊，金发的泷泽桑。”

翼低低的笑声打破了休息室里谜一般的沉寂，对方说话的时候完全没有朝向他，因为是在上妆的中途，这样的对应倒也没有什么不妥，但Takki就是笃定地知道自己整个晚上都不会再看到对方的眼睛了。

“是吗？”他若有所思地摸了摸自己的头发，“我好像很多年没染金发了。”

“很适合你。”翼简短而真诚地评价道。

“……谢谢。”

他们没有再继续对话，但Takki方才还烦躁着的心绪忽然间就沉淀下来了，他静静地靠在门边等着翼化完了妆，又耐心地等待对方整理好了演出服。

“走吗？”翼站起身，带着询问的语气开口，对方向他走过来的时候，Takki微妙地避开了对方的视线，等到两个人站在了门口，他们却不约而同地回首一起向化妆师鞠躬致意。

年轻的女性霎时睁大了眸子，露出了令Takki感到了迷惑的哀伤又柔软的笑容，对方继而深深地弯下了腰去：

“二位还是……非常地相配呢。”

***

 

距离跨年演唱会已经过去了三个月的时间，这是Takki就任新公司的董事长兼社长之后，马不停蹄的第三个月。

退居幕后以来，Takki几乎连休息的时间都放弃掉，每天都在为了公司旗下的组合而奔波忙碌，有时连饭都顾不上吃；即便到了深夜也和staff讨论演唱会和综艺节目的细节，见缝插针地和电视台的负责人商谈合作新的企划的可能性，就算是回到家之后也在反复地研究和分析艺人们的舞台资料。

毕竟从偶像艺人到制作人的身份转换带来的话题热度对于喜新厌旧又健忘的大众来说也就是那么几个月的时间，如果不好好地利用新公司刚刚成立关注度还比较高的这段时期来推广公司的孩子们的话，恐怕往后就不会再有这么好的机会了。

 

“翼前辈能来的话大家也会很高兴的……”

“你说的‘大家’指的是谁？”Takki压抑着那股汹涌的无名之火，“谁让你们做这种多余的事情的？”

“但是……翼前辈说，只要是我们的公演，如果时间允许的话他都会来看的，” 中村战战兢兢地观察着他的表情，一脸委屈地抿着嘴，“我们觉得泷泽桑也会乐于前辈看到我们的成长的……”

对方是在PLAYZONE翼共演和为两个人演唱会伴舞时而受到关照、被翼视同儿子一样宠溺着的后辈之一，倘若是一直疼爱的后辈们的拜托和恳求的话，以翼的性格绝对不可能开口回绝的。

但是这样的请求，很大可能会被翼误会是自己的授意也说不定。

就算周围的人不说，Takki也是知道的。

“别把自己逼得太紧了”，“工作上不需要那么苛责自己也没关系的”，“太勉强自己可不行哦”，这样放任的话语在这个世界上除了翼以外不会有人能够当着他的面说出来。特别是身为下位者的后辈们，就算是真的在担心他，也不敢于表达太多逾越的关心。

“而且横滨离翼前辈的老家也很近，他答应了的事情肯定不会反悔的。”旁边的阿部也小声地补充道。

“我们想见翼前辈，想让他也来看我们的单独公演……”

听着几个孩子可怜巴巴的请求，Takki下意识地撑住了隐隐作痛的太阳穴。

没错，横滨体育馆是承载了他和翼诸多回忆的地方。

作为两个人入社之后最初为前辈的演唱会担任伴舞的场地，也是出道当时举办了见面会的地方之一，对于神奈川出身的翼而言，横滨体育馆大概有着更加难以言说的特殊情结吧。

2016年正月在横滨体育馆的初日公演里哭得稀里哗啦的翼，握着他的手不断颤抖着抽噎的翼，可那个时候他却并不真正地懂得对方的眼泪的含义。

身体状况已经到了极限的翼，大概正是在那个时刻就看透了他们的未来吧。

如果他知道那次巡演就是他们作为组合的最后的巡演的话——

现在说什么都是无济于事了。

如今，经由翼的双手呵护过的幼苗，将在他们起航的地方、在他的手里绽放出夺目的花朵；翼曾经温柔倾注过的感情与心血，也会成为后辈们在舞台上闪闪发光的粮食吧。

而这大抵也是从此往后他和翼仅剩下的、唯一的交集了。

毕竟，他在最后的时候还提出了那么任性的要求。

 

「呐，今井桑……能听听我最后的请求吗？」

「我说过的，在今年过去之前，无论泷泽桑说什么我都会答应你的……所以有什么要求的话，就在最后的这段时间里告诉我吧。」

被无度的性事消耗了全部的气力，翼疲倦地埋在被子里，嗓音却是嘶哑而轻柔的。

Takki轻轻地捏了捏拳头，像是无力地试图抓住哪怕一点点那些终将流走的东西。

「那就答应我，就算是很久以后，只要我联系你，我们就要像普通的朋友那样平常地见面。」

那之后对方沉默了良久，久到Takki担心地猜想翼是不是早就昏睡过去了的时候，他听到对方低低地叹了一口气。

「……还真是狡猾的请求呢，泷泽桑。」

彼时的翼吐出了虚弱而困扰的笑声，却并没有拒绝。

那就是翼的答案和他们的结局了。

 

“我知道了，由我去和他说吧，”

“真的？！谢谢泷泽前辈！那今天我们就先回去了！”

望着那些单纯地为了即将到场观看公演的翼而雀跃着的后辈们，Takki略带不耐烦地挥了挥手，然后他沉重地靠在那昂贵的皮质办公椅的靠背上。

总有一天，能再次对那个人平静地笑出来吧；总有一天，能坦然地再次注视对方的眼睛吧。

不要像2018年最后的那晚一样狼狈和孩子气，而是好好地对那个人说出告别的话。

他和翼共同渡过的二十三载春秋，回首一瞥竟仿佛一转而过的流波，又像是一瞬即逝的烟花，璀璨而短暂，绚烂又仓皇。

三十六岁的泷泽秀明已经拥有了那个十三岁的小小少年连做梦都不敢去想望的东西。

那让他得以站在那华丽的舞台上，作为焦点在众多前辈、同辈、后辈和fan的注目之下开启人生新的篇章；让他能够最终坐在这间威严而整洁的社长室里，如同他敬重的Johnny桑一样，亲手铺就数不胜数的明日之星们的演艺之路。

大概会有人觉得翼也是即将被他留在过去……甚至是抛弃在过去的事物之一吧，连同组合还有他作为镜头前的艺人的生涯一起，成为翻篇的那一页历史。

但Takki清楚地知道那不是事实，而他也没有义务向任何人作出解释，就算对方是翼也一样。

那个人或许并不全然明白他对于最后的同台的执著，不过时至今日是否会被对方理解倒也早就无关紧要了。

未来的某一天，翼总会懂得并为此感到庆幸的，明白Takki根本就不在乎能否圆满地完结自己的演艺生涯，他只是希望在最后的最后，他们在舞台上最终的记忆，是和彼此在一起的。

不是翼的话，不行。

不是翼的话，就没有继续下去的必要。

哪怕会被某些人嫉妒、非议甚至厌恶，即使有些人对他们本就漠不关心，跨年的那一晚他和翼也是无可置辩的、真正的主角。

至于当时站在他身边的那个人又是什么样的心情呢？

与他一步之遥的、他曾经的搭档和挚爱之人。

如果他坚持着不看向翼湿润的眼睛，是不是就可以一直按捺住不流泪了呢？

如果他永远也不对翼忍耐哭泣的笑颜作出回应，是不是就不算和那个人真正地告别过了呢？

而整晚一次都没有与他视线交汇的翼，是不是也怀抱着与他一致的想法呢？

肯定是这样的，肯定是这样没错。

以后的他也许会为此后悔不已吧。

后悔没有在最后的舞台上铭记住对方的模样，可是相对的，任何事物都不会覆盖掉翼昔日在他脑海中镌刻下的每一种鲜活而明媚的色彩了。

那整个晚上他都在心中焦灼地不停祈祷着——

啊，神明在上，这个残酷的夜晚就不能快些结束吗？

啊，神明在上，如此残酷的夜晚……就不能永不完结吗？

***

 

二十岁的翼紧随在他的身边，和他在花道上一同纵情地大笑着奔跑的样子仿佛就在昨天。

风声和fan尖叫的浪潮在他们的耳畔呼啸，翼纯白的外套长长的下摆在急速奔驰中飞扬起来，宛如张开的翅膀。

深爱着什么人和事的时候，人的神采都会是不一样的吧。

那个少年喜悦地凝视着他的眸子宛如湘南七月的海，折射着夏日的艳阳，翻腾着自由的波浪，充满着纯真、骄傲而热情的爱意。

他曾经以为他从此不再是孑然一身，不会再次体验不被需要和被漠视的痛苦，孤独的少年找到了他的容身之处和心爱之人，这世上再没有任何人和事能从他手中夺走这一切。

或许是他得到的太多了；或许是他贪图的太多了。

能够永远束缚住那只黑猫的项圈应该也并不存在吧。

这样想着的Takki掏出了手机，拨下了那个人的电话号码。

在等待着电话接通的时间里，他起身走向了窗边，站在那里静静地俯瞰着下方灯火斑斓的夜色。

2019年1月1日，新年伊始的那个瞬间的泷泽秀明和今井翼，分明是在那喧嚣欢乐的舞台上、在这纷扰熙攘的人世间，最孤单寂寞的两个灵魂了啊——

 

“喂，泷、泽……？”

 

ENDING C完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写文都是些很主观的事情，也相当具有时效性。  
> 一段时间过去，想法又会改变，感情也会不一样。
> 
> 这十个月以来，已经记不清的无数个趴在电脑前号泣着入睡的夜晚，无数个怅然若失的清晨。  
> 因为无法忍受这样的自己，就在前不久，我独自去神奈川旅行了。  
> 在列车上就开始默默地流泪的我，走出藤泽站的瞬间就强迫自己不再哭泣了。  
> 怎么会有人凝望过湘南的海之后，还能不爱上那样纯粹的蓝色呢？  
> 怎么会有人踏过那黑色的细沙之后，还能不眷恋太阳炙烤的温度呢？
> 
> 写一篇文，投入一场奋不顾身的爱情，像是没有明天一样燃烧自己的青春和热情，好好地活着，继续自己的人生。  
> 是我能为他们所做的最后的事情了。
> 
> 2019/6/10


End file.
